


New vs. Old Order

by Manta_Ray_Manuscript



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Jedi Leia Organa, Lothal, Mandalorian Culture, New Jedi Order, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Slave Culture, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manta_Ray_Manuscript/pseuds/Manta_Ray_Manuscript
Summary: Hidden away on Tatoonie Obi-wan Kenobi brought up his Padawan, Luke. When knighted Luke decided to create the new Jedi order. Made up of masters born after the fall they are a new breed of Jedi. Learning from the old one’s mistakes, they had become the menace to the empire.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Opening Credit

Hidden away on Tatooine Obi-wan Kenobi brought up his Padawan, Luke. When knighted Luke decided to create the new Jedi order. Made up of masters born after the fall they are a new breed of Jedi. Learning from the old one’s mistakes, they had become the menace to the empire.

Chapter 1:

Luke Skywalker came to a realization, that even if he wasn't flying his x-wing he should always bring Artoo. It would prevent situations like this hand halfway out of his chair fingers on the good work of his ship above him as panel shook and loose wires fit is using his knees to steer through an asteroid field with only the force preventing him from crashing as his eyes were busy not touching a live wire.

If Artoo was here he could have the system failure freeing up Luke so only he had to steer if he only had to steer you could also shoot back on the tie fighter that was still shooting at him

To ensure that Luke didn't forget the ship hit his engine again and almost sent Luke flying into an electrified panel. 

“Side effect of force healing” muttered Luke as he quickly got back to work. “They don’t have to be gentle they know I can take a beating.” The inquisitors worked for his father who had given the order that no permeant damage could be done to Luke. It was awesome during the first encounters but after a few years, the inquisitors got to know there prey and how he naturally healed. It allowed them to take shots that would normally kill their targets and they just relied on Luke to prevent his death.

Again the ship was hit and this time Luke was sent flying thankfully he face-planted onto the floor that was in one piece. He was running out of time and no flying was going to help him.

Time for the force. Luke pulled himself into a meditation state and reach out through the force, searching the asteroid field for a path. To him the force like strings connecting everything and right now he needed one stain g to guide him through-

There he felt it, one string leading far away and the force was humming with approval that the string seemed to vibrate. Covering the ship with the force Luke pulled it along the guideline. This wasn’t the first time Luke had done it intact he found it handy to fly without engines or anything that could be seen.

As Luke pulled he began to notice the ship behind him pulling away. Strange he thought usually they would attempt to follow him through an asteroid field. This curiosity leads to Luke to open his eyes while still pulling the force.

The image in front wasn’t an asteroid field. It appears that he had gone past it and was now in a field of micro-wormholes. He had traveled past the outer asteroid field and now was deep into the inner core, a realm known for blackholes, star-clouds, and the force itself. Where laws of physics were screwy and only force-sensitive beings dare travel.

“Where are you taking me,” muttered Luke as he looked with eyes and the force to find where the guideline ended. Somehow a part of him, the pessimistic part wasn’t surprising to find it ended in a random micro-hole. Luke sighed “this is another test on how much my actions are the will of the force” he muttered. The only time Luke was ever as pessimistic as his twin was either about his luck or the force testing him to see if he truly trusted it and in his mind there was nothing a micro-hole represented then death and yet the force still hum even more so when its ring, the only thing one can see, came into view. Luke despite his connection to the force did glance around looking for an escape, but alas it was impossible. The only way to navigate here was with the force and the force was making it clear that it only wanted him to go in one direction. “Fine,” he admitted and began to push the ship faster to the hole. “Let's get this over with.” Then snapping at the force he said, “but only this time you hear me.” And with that ringing through the force, the ship pierce the hole and vanish. 

The sun is gone and thus the moon often hidden behind the sun fills the galaxy with its glow. And yet it misses the sun and fears what has befallen it now its presence is no more.

It's with this fear that the moon reached for her comm. 

“Moon to archive.” 

A beep and then a voice, “hey Leia I was just about to comm you and Luke. Did you feel that ripple I am trying to-”

“Corran,” says the moon interrupting him. “It's Luke I can’t sense him.” The line went silent then, “are you saying-”

“No,” even though it wasn’t said she could hear the word, “I would have felt that but he is just gone.”

“Any ideas.”

Leia snorted, “no doubt the force had to lead him somewhere he shouldn’t be.”

22 years ago, Coruscant

Anakin Skywalker and his new Padawan had just finished lunch at work Dex when a ripple in the force caused them to both fell to their knees. Anakin was to his feet in seconds of recovery, ignoring his frighten Padawan he contacted the temple to demand an explanation. Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone it seemed every force-sensitive being felt it and were all calling leading to a cacophony of voices all sounding frighten which unnerve Anakin he was after all the one who was never in charge of his emotions.

“Silence” shouted Mace and science follow. “All units what we little we know of the ripple is that it originated from the deep core. Now our scans have picked up a ship coming from the core and heading to Coruscant that is all we know now-”

 _-Leia-_ a voice interrupted Anakin’s thoughts as it reverted in his mind. A sense of exhausted and relief filled his mind by the voice. Anakin looked around if it wasn’t for the fact that it was male he may have mistaken it for his Padawan.

 _-I am glad to sense your sister-_ stated the voice. It was clear to Anakin now that whoever it was thought he was this Leia. Later he was going to have to ask obi-wan on force gender so he would know if he should feel offended by being mistaken as a girl name Leia.

 _-my ship has been destroyed. I must land but there are so many people and I am too injure for fines-_ continue the voice and indeed it did sound like nodding off. _-I will guide it to you and you can land it. It's nothing but a wreck. I am only keeping it up by using the force so prepare a cold landing.-_

Cold landing? That meant no engines and possibly a missing wing. It was like a crash then-

A shadow entered the skyline heading straight for Anakin. It was then that Anakin’s brain played catch up on the important part of the conversation.

This ship was being held up by the force + the pilot was counting on Leia to pillow it with the force + Anakin was Leia = a ship was going to crash onto of Anakin if he didn’t do something impossible that he had never tried.

Cursing in Huttese Anakin spear a moment to order his Padawan to remain where she was and call in back up as he ran into the street shouting at everyone to clear the area even going as far as waving his lightsaber around as the ship came into view.

It was a flying ball of fire. It didn’t even look like a ship let alone one with a living being on it.

But as it came in it did it slowly at a gradual decline that lined up with Anakin. Clearing he was using Anakin as some sort of force beacon to guide the ship since you could not see out of the windows Anakin back up and ignored the screaming panic as the ship slowed down now the hard part. Whoever was force moving the ship a technique that Anakin was practically drooling to learned seem to have everything under control despite what was probably painful being on fire himself. All Anakin had to do was ensure what was left of the ship didn’t disintegrate when it hit the ground. He had done pillow force before nothing this big but still possible and it wasn’t like he was being asked to catch it in a free fall as he first thought.

So Anakin reached out his hands and grab hold of the ship and push up against the belly slowing it down as the pilot stop moving forward and switch only to countering gravity as the ship slowly began to move down. It wasn’t so bad the brunt of the work was the pilot all Anakin had to do was guide it down the finest that the pilot asked Leia to do.

Still, the ship was in bad shape and had to be lifted slowly. Anakin was still working when backup from the temple and a growing crowd of onlookers watch the flame ball slowly drop.

Then the calm came to an end when no doubt the flames became too much and the pilot lost conscious control of the ship leaving Anakin suddenly holding it up on his own.

Quickly the ship fell all of awakens power went to ensuring it was as soft as possible but it still banged into the ground and without waiting Anakin ran to the ship. It was still a fireball if anything the sudden drop fed the flames but still Anakin focus in on the still there but growing weak force signature he had became attach to snd drag out of the rubble and fire a blacken body that only thing you could tell was human-like but the black body gave no clear marking of even the clothes that the form once wore. "Get a medic," he shouted to no one, in particular, "he’s still alive."

Soon a medical capsule was full of the pilot and the group returned to the temple leaving behind just a few to watch the fire burn itself out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The new order

The pilot was placed in a bacta tank where throughout a couple of days you could see the black skin replace with white new skin than peach with life. Blonde hair appeared onto of the head but none, which Anakin found amusing, on his face.

Finally, he healed enough to be removed and place on a bed but still did not awake. The healer discovered that the pilot had placed himself in a healing trance and thus will not wake up anytime soon the fact that he survived at all suggested just how powerful he was in the force.

And that was what lead to Anakin and his Padawan standing infant of the council explains what little they knew.

“Leia,” said Mace finally frowning slightly “I am unfamiliar with a Jedi of that name.”

Anakin shrugged “I have no idea why he thought I was this Leia person. Especially with Ahoska standing next to me.” He gestured to the Padawan.

Obi-wan, so use to Anakin’s mind, smiled and answer the unspoken question “force signatures are unisexual its the voices that usually distinguish us from male and female. So don’t worry you were not giving off a female vibe.” Anakin blushed as even Mace smirk and Yoda chuckled.

“Indeed worry not young Skywalker it was your power that confused him, not your feminine.”

“Wait what feminine- snips” he snapped as the Padawan collapse onto the ground laughing.

Obi-wan spoke again. “He referred Leia as a sister. Hmm, he is as powerful as you Anakin I think it safe to assume that this sister is as well. Which leads to the question where did they come from, and where have they been all these years.”

“What was found on the ship,” asked Anakin.

“Damage beyond all recollection,” admitted Yoda “as was the boy’s clothes.”

“And DNA test.”

“No recoded, looked for nationality we did, appears to be half Tatooine and half Naboo.

“Which makes his sister half Tatooine.” Obi-Wan looked at Mace, “maybe we should preform midi-chlorian scans on all the inhabitance on the planet.” Anakin couldn’t tell if that was Obi-Wan’s dry humor or if he was serious. Personally, Anakin was thinking about the other half, Naboo, and imagining such a union. Even after a year of being secretly married, he found it hard to imagine.

“It will diffidently help with these nasty surprises in the future,” agreed Mace. “Of course if Mace had humor then it was even dryer than Obi-Wan. Instead, Anakin looked at Yoda to see what direction this conversation will go.

Yoda was staring out the window finally he spoke “no reason for assumptions are, answers we shall receive now. He turned to Mace "answer your comm, you will.”

Mace and the others stare at him or look out the window. After a few minutes of silence, Mace’s comm beeped. Giving a suspicious look at his old master Mace's answer. “Windu here."

A frightened padawan responded. “I’m so sorry master I know that you are in a council meeting, but something has come up and-”

“Padawan,” groaned Mace, “just explain why you interrupted.”

“A ship sir, it has entered Coruscant space and is requesting to land at the temple…it says that they are the new Jedi Order and that we have their grandmaster.” Mace raised a few eyebrows before Turing to Yoda. “Me, referring to, they are not.”

Mace asked, “do they have any description of this grandmaster of the new Jedi Order.”

Silence, then “they say his name is Luke, he’s human, blond hair and twenty years old. They say that according to Leia he crash-landed on our planet. They are concerned about his health and request again to land. Where they will be happy to answer questions.”

Yoda nodded, “let them land,” he told Mace. “Better to hear it from them then our assumptions. But report to the council first, they must make their claim, they will.” Mace nodded and gave the order.

The room lapsed into silence with the only noise being Anakin’s pacing. Both obi-wan and Mace sent him looks but choose not to address attention to it. After all, Anakin had never been asked to wait patiently in a quiet chamber before.

Finally the door open and a young man enter the room. He was human pale with dark hair even on his face. He appeared to be twenty and was wearing a ragged Corellian green cloak.

He wore a pleasant smile as he came to stand right in-between Anakin and his padawan, who all forgot to dismiss. There between the two he made a sweeping bow one across the front and the other behind his back. When he stood his front arm went behind him making him appear to be at attendance.

“Greetings I am Corran Horn, head councilor of the new order. It's an honor to meet the old Jedi order of which I have heard so much about.” Another bow, but Anakin could tell that this was more flattery than what the young man believed.

None of the council notice. “You claim that your grandmaster is here would you explain how you came to this decision.”

“Of course. The grandmaster has a habit ongoing on force pilgrimages where he sets his ship in the directions the force wills and he goes on a journey directed by the force. This had allowed him to meet hidden force-sensitive groups or uncover lost temples like the library of

Ossus. He insists that they are important for understanding the force as a whole. Well, this journey seems to have resulted in him entering a micro-hole in the deep core. His twin, who he shares a bond with, detected the loss and alerted me since I was on typos and when he reappeared she inform me as well.”

Corran blushed “of course I opted to take the long way instead of through the micro-hole. I do hope that he hasn’t been too much trouble.”

The council share glances as crazy as it sounded it did explain everything. Finally, Mace spoke, “a ship appeared to accompany by a force ripple over our planet it manages an…emergency landing, and the pilot has placed himself in a healing coma we have been told he will recover.”

The man looked relief then smirked, “let me guess the ship didn’t survive the landing.” He chuckled “oh yes that’s him alright.”

After a few chuckles, the man bowed again, “with your permission. I will collect him now.”

The council didn’t like this. Anakin could guess why; young kids starting there own order and acting like it equal the order. That couldn’t be allowed and yet there was no law against it.

Finally, Shaak Ti spoke, "while he is healing it would be unwise to move him. Do not worry he will receive the best care.

The young man bowed again “I do not doubt your medics skill but he is our grandmaster and thus we are uncomfortable with him recovering treatment from strangers I am sure that if our positions were reverse you will be requesting Yoda returns.”

That upset all but Yoda on the council. Did the kid claim a child was just as important as Yoda?

Yoda smiled “perhaps contact your medic you shall. They could see him here.”

The boy seemed nervous “it's not that simple,” explained Corran, “we will need to get a guard to protect our grandmaster your guards have a duty to the temple it will be rude to ask you to protect him if the temple falls under attack which it will the minute the Sith discovered he is in a weaken state.”

A few council members began to subtly snort and roll their eyes at this accusation. Not Yoda. “Bring your guard then.”

The boy still didn’t look happy but eventually nodded and bowed.

Only a few days of peace follow with the arrival of the medic and guard. A few days later an angry master Che ambush Mace and Yoda in the hallway to claim that had reached her limit and she wanted them out of her wing. Then when the two just have her blank looks she grab their hands and physically lead them back to her wing.

Admittedly the sight was strange. The medical wing tended to be mostly filled with accident-prone children who were all laughing on their beds as the beds flew up and down in the small space.

“You see what he is doing,” she pointed to the young man with a military haircut and dress in leather armor who seem to be crunching invisible bars. As one arm crunch, the beds on one side will lift and visa versa.

“I need to stay in shape” objected the boy. “I can’t laze around while waiting for either him to recover or I get killed. That’s how people die. Besides” the boy shrugged his shoulders “the kids love it. And Alina says that there is no better medicine then children laughing.”

Yoda chuckled “indeed.” Master Che send him a betrayal look.

“Who is Alina,” asked mace, and like that master Che’s enthusiasm return as she dragged them further into the room as they reach the farthest bed that was right next to a window. In it was the mysterious guest but that wasn’t the master part currently. The window was open slightly but the hole was cover in a light weave of strong and herbs. Incense stood beside burins a terrible smell.

But the strangest sight was the woman sitting right beside look she was cover from head to toe in an orange-yellow material drop in yellow-orange kyber crystals. Her hands were bare but were holding a chime and tone fork. She seemed to be in a trance as she hummed and occasionally strike the chime to be answered by the clash of castanets. On the other side laying on the second forest bed was Ahsoka. She couldn’t participate with the children due to her leg being up in a sling so she was placed farthest away and now lay sublime as she clicked the castanets as instructed with a befuddled look.

“Padawan Tano what are you doing,” demanded mace.

Ahsoka just strengthened her confuse look “I honestly don’t know.”

Master Che answered “the medic Alina” she gestured to the strange woman “claims that this is all to speed up his healing trance.”

A chuckle interrupted from the figure as the woman rose. She looked over to the council leaders and crossed her arms across her chest as she bowed “greetings I am Alina of the white rapids.” She stood straight “I understand that this is strange but if you will allow me to explain I will relieve your concerns.” Silence past as the two council members realized that she was indeed waiting for their pro mission to continue.

“Thank you,” she said when it was finally given. “It's true that this is all to speed up his recovery however no medic would injure others just to help their patient. I would not have done all of this in a public room if even one of the fellow patients was a non-force sensitive this remedy works to speed the recovery of all force sensitives why take a look at Ahsoka.” She raised a hand with a strange device over the palm and waved it over Ahoska's leg. “By my calculations, she will recover in two weeks instead of a month.”

“Wait...what,” shouted Ahoska smiling she began to clash her castanets in earnest.

Che pulled out her handheld scanner. “Well…yes” she admitted, “her recovery speed had increased.”

She looked back at the council member “but this” she gestured to the entire room a cacophony of giggle and music “this is a zoo, not a medical wing.”

It was mace who spoke “I agree wholeheartedly” Che smiled, “but it's healing them faster and besides its only, until Luke awakens which will be even sooner now. correct?” he asked Alina.

The orange head nodded “he will awake in a few days, a week at the most.” Mace looked at Che “consider it a test of your patience and a chance to learn some old…” he picked up the incense. “Herbal remedy.” He sniffed it and immediately place it back down.

The medic chuckled, “its suppose to stimulate the face not smell good.”

“Right,” said Mace he looked at Che “I’m sorry master but you are on your own.” And he made a strategic withdrawal.

Che looked at Yoda, “master please even you-” but he raised his hand to cut her off.


	3. A Night in the Underground

Chapter 3: A night in the underground

Shortly after the arrival of the strange person Anakin and Obi-Wan were sent off again on a mission, leaving Ahsoka sullenly behind due to a broken leg. They were on their way home to coursing when the supreme councilor contacted them to handle.

“A fake medic running around the lower level,” stated Anakin dryly, “really.”

“I’m afraid so my boy,” stated the chancellor. “There is break out of bantha flu on Coruscant among all younglings. The lower levels had been hit extremely hard and with most medics and medicines being sent to the front their’s, unfortunately, no one helping out the lower levels, allowing these grifters to prey on these poor people.”

“But,” asked Obi-Wan, “why does this ‘medic’ require Jedi intervention.”

“Well the stories around her claim that she glows and has a healing touch. On top of that, she has some sort of herbal remedy that I fear to wonder what is in it. I understand that the poor people are desperate for a cure, but we, and most certainly you, don’t need grifters pretending to be Jedi running around and ruining your reputation.”

Obi-Wan sighed, “your right, I hate to get pulled into this, but we must.”

The chancellor smiled as he addressed Anakin. “That is why I contact you, my boy, your reputation should help disrobe this fake.” Anakin smiled at the praise. “Well it's beneath us but I think we can zip in and put a stop to it before returning to the temple.”

Finding the medic turned out to be much harder. Unlike the usual fakes who will create a home base, this one seemed to travel to the sick. It seemed like everyone in the lower residents had seen her, but no one knew where she was currently.

The only advice the two Jedi got was to look for a glowing figure, or just go back to the temple since she was one of their own. Right? Usually after saying that the people would look at Anakin and Obi-Wan like they were the fakes and quickly skirted off.

Suffice to say Anakin’s pride and impatience was beginning to override his Jedi calm when Obi-Wan finally manage to get a lead by pretending to be the parent of a sick child. While the woman made house calls and had no center of power she did visit nightly all the old medic centers that had been close down due to the war. If Obi-Wan wanted to get his child treated then he should go to his local center, and she will visit him that night.

Finally, a lead and the two did head to their nearest center where they waited outside to ambush the person.

They didn’t have to wait long. It was after all already dark by the time they got to settle in and soon enough they detected a yellow glow and the soft humming of a human singing a lullaby. Moving in unison the two Jedi tackle the figure in yellow.

“What is going on,” shouted the voice and the two found themselves being pulled away by a force push. They lay there for a while as the figure stood and brush off her robes. “Honestly," she said, “I thought I cover this I am a medic Jedi I have no valuables to steal.”

Anakin caught the meaning behind her words “we’d not thieves,” he sputtered, “you are.” He was already standing, and thus looked imitating as he pointed to her.

“Me?” The girl objected, “I’m not tackling people in an alleyway.”

Obi-Wan spoke next, “no but you are the one claiming to be a Jedi.”

“I am a Jedi,” claimed the woman. “See,” she lifted some trash cans into the air with the force.

"Jedi help people,” explained Anakin, “they don’t take money from the weak for fake cures.”

“My cures are real and I’m not charging anyone anything.”

“Regardless,” said Obi-Wan beginning to suspect that the situation was far from what they had been told. “You can’t just walk around here treating people.”

“Really,” if he could see her face he imaging it would be confused. “I have been a station at the Coruscant temple for the last couple of days and this is the first time I have heard it.” The two looked at her. Anakin spoke next. “Wait so you are a Jedi.”

The girl sighed "come on. I walk here but I imagine you two have a bike. The sooner we get back to the temple the sooner I can get back to my work.” She picked up her bag and stare at the two “well.”

The minute they arrive at the temple it became clear she told the truth. For one thing, Ahsoka greeted her along with her master and grandmaster. Then the council confirmed that she was a medic with permission to be in the lower city also why did Anakin and Obi-Wan immediately investigate without first speaking to the council since such accusations we’re the council progressive, not the councilor. While Anakin should be annoyed at getting yelled at again he is secretly enjoying Obi-Wan embarrassment of getting caught making a Padawan level error.

“What I don’t get,” Anakin said once the council was done chewing Obi-Wan up, “is why were you there?” He looked at the woman who Ahsoka and the council had to introduce as Alina.

The girl stated, “I am used to going to where I am needed I find life here dull and I needed to make a difference.” She explained it like it was obvious as two plus two. She was bored waiting on her sole coma patient, so she went into the underworld.

“And the council allowed it,” asked Obi-Wan looking at the group. The council very rarely allowed Jedi to travel to the underworld. It was a risk both to their physical being and also emotional stability. The concept of living above such misery, and not helping hurt the common Jedi.

“Master Che insisted on getting a few hours break from…umm…Healer Alina” explained Mace. “Otherwise she will not be responsible for her actions.”

Anakin looked at the healer now with interest. He knew how the council and masters, in general, view this new order, but still for the head of healing to threaten physical action just because of the healer, that was something.

“Well,” said Obi-Wan. It was clear that he was working through the awkwardness that the entire situation and conversation had caused. “I will like to formally apologize for the miscommunication and the aggressive action we had taken”. Obi-Wan bowed formally, and Anakin immediately copied his former master automatically. In the past, the only reason why Obi-Wan bowed that low was when he was apologizing for his padawan's actions, and Anakin was always expected to copy his master, even if he didn’t feel sorry for whatever it was that upset the dignitary.

The woman was quiet for a second, and Anakin began to dread. He also recognized that silence from his Padawan years, usually in Obi-Wan when he just got an inkling that Anakin wasn’t going to like. “Apology not accepted,” she stated to the surprise room. Even Anakin looked up. A Jedi with a new grudge. “We have a saying in our order, ‘do or do not, there are no words.’" Anakin could few a spark of carious and humor coming from Yoda due to a similar saying. “It means that action speaks louder than words. If you truly are sorry then you won’t say it you will show it.”

Obi-Wan straightened at that and just stare at the woman not sure of where this was going, but Anakin knew. His mother had been a big fan of the saying ‘action speak louder than words.’ She often mumbled it when a customer at the junk shop would be appalled that the barbaric practice of slavery was being used. Then would just go about there business. "Action speaks louder than words,” she will tell Anakin whenever he commented on it. “It's easy to say something but to do something, to take risks. Now that shows one's true commitment. Let this be a lesson Anakin. If someone proclaims to be your friend or to care about you don’t trust them unless they back it up with actions.”

When Anakin had joined the temple he had been convinced that Obi-Wan hated him because unlike the councilor Obi-Wan would never comfort him or say anything of warmth. It wasn’t until their first mission, when Anakin got lost in a cave and began to cry, convince that Obi-Wan wasn’t even going to come looking for him. Only for a frazzled Obi-Wan to stumble into the antechamber to get to him that Anakin remembered his mother’s words and knew that Obi-Wan was the one who cared for him. It was a comfort during his difficult upbringing.

Even now, even though he was a knight, he could always rely on Obi-Wan coming to rescue him whenever he and his troops took on more then they could handle. He looked over at Obi-Wan with fondness and decided to help out his confused master for old time's sake. “What can we do to make it up to you.”

“I’m behind on my runs thanks to you. You are going to help me catch up.” She tossed her bag to Anakin who caught in on reflex and immediately fell back due to the unsuspecting weight.

“Anakin,” shouted Obi-Wan in concern heaving the bag off of Anakin.

“Use the force geez,” insisted the girl “we got a lot of ground to cover tonight so hurry up, and let's get going.” She turned to Ahsoka. “Will you like to come youngling.”

“No,” insisted Anakin, “she’s a Padawan and the lower levels are no place for a padawan.” He ignored the smug look Obi-Wan gave him for saying the same line Obi-Wan once told him whenever Obi-Wan drag him away for the underground race track. “Besides Jedi are only allowed to go down there for official Jedi business none of us can go. Right, council?” He turned to the council only to find that for the first time the entire council seemed to be in the same mindset, and that mindset was amusement. Anakin blanch, Obi-Wan must have told them about the underground pod races.

It was Yoda who spoke for the group, “do or do not.”

And with that half muttered saying Anakin knew his doom.

“I’m coming too.” Anakin and the entire group expect for Alina jumped when a being with a force storm as his force signature appeared behind them.

Alina sighed as she addressed the man. “Galen we’ve been over this you can’t leave the grandmaster. What if he’s attacked.”

Anakin studied the man so that was the second member of the so-called new order, the guard that the diplomat one assigned to the care of the grandmaster. He reminded Anakin of the clone troopers. Everything, from his grim face, stance, and military haircut spoke of a born and bred more solid. Only he wasn’t just armed with a gun but also had two lightsabers attach at the waist.

“I’m bored,” admitted the Jedi solider. “There is nothing to do. I need to get out of here and let off some steam. A few brawls will do it, and you know the underground is the perfect place to find brawls. Besides, I heard that you were attacked that was why you had to come back. I’m not letting you leave without me.” He crossed his shoulders “you know why we always ended up pair is because you are a pacifist and I like fighting. Besides.” He became awkward with a hand behind his head. “You know what happens if I cage my inner warrior too long. Remember what happened to the ghost.”

“You mean the ship that you ram your fist into its side repeatedly into you puncture it and ended up floating in space, while Ezra and Sabine worked to convince the pilot to turn back and get you. Weren’t you also naked?”

“The recap didn’t need that tidbit,” Galen insisted while Ahsoka giggled. “So can I come?”

Alina sighed, “fine but only because I don’t want to listen to those two.” she pointed to Obi-Wan and Anakin, “complain about carrying my bag.”

Galen took the bag that was being held by both men, lifted it over his head so the strap crossed the chest. “Why not use the force?”

"We can’t,” admitted Obi-Wan, “force enhance strength and speed is meant for only a short amount of time. It takes too much focus otherwise.”

“Wait you have to think,” asked Galen. “It's not second nature to always use the force.”

Obi-Wan just stared at him “you are talking about mishandling the force. Younglings are taught not to do that.”

Alina and Galen just share a confused look before Galen patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder like he was a youngling in need of console before the two began to walk off forcing the old order Jedi to follow.

That night proved to be exhausting and…odd. Jedi were generally hated by the undergrounders only coming down here to catch thieves and assassin. But Alina was well known after all her visit and was well-liked by the people. It turned out that in her bag was some sort of herbal remedy to the bantha flu and a majority of the night was spent giving it to sick children, skinny things with threadbare clothes. Not even Anakin had seen many children despite visiting the underground, for they were usually kept at home where it was safe from the worst of the underground including slavery. Oh yes, there was slavery on Coruscant just under the surface where no one would miss the child if they vanished, well except for the parents. It made Anakin’s blood boil and even Obi-Wan was a little unsettled by it.

The rest of the night that wasn’t running around making a house call or more like tenet calls, and checking clinics were spent pulling Galen out of bars as his arm wrestles ended in good fun brawls followed by him buying a round before Anakin and Obi-Wan had the chance to drag him off to the next clinic and the next bar.

By the time the group had made it back to the large speeder Galen was wasted leaning heavily on Obi-Wan while Anakin carried the empty and now lighter bag. Obi-Wan place Galen in the back and he and Ahsoka join the man while Alina took the copilot seat as Anakin drove.

“Can we put up the canopy,” asked Ahsoka, who was almost asleep. “The smell is getting to me more than you humans.”

Anakin obliged his Padawan and pushed the button that quickly cover them with a roof and windows. Immediately the loud noise that was the underground was gone and for the first time tonight, there was peaceful silence.

It was Alina who spoke next “I’m not human, just you know for the record.” Anakin gave her a puzzled look, so Alina explained. “Ahsoka said that she has a keener smell than us humans but I’m not human. Still, I am near-human, so no doubt my sense of smell isn’t as keen as her’s.”

Anakin gave her a closer look, she was wearing a lot of fabric, and in layers, but they were flimsy things that still show off her figure and even her face, although the coloring of the appear orange due to the veil. “You look human.”

“Hence near-human,” she laughed at him.

Obi-Wan who was more interested in culture then Anakin spoke up. “What are you then, kiffer.”

“Nope, I’m Fallanassi, or Falla, for short.” Obi-Wan now joined Anakin in looking confused. Ahsoka was asleep and Galen already knew all of this from years of working with Alina.

“I have never heard of your species, sorry,” admitted Obi-Wan after awhile.

Alina laughed “I don’t expect you to know, we live on the planet Lucazec, it's far in the unknown region and we don’t like visitors. I’m the first one to leave my home-planet ever.”

“Why did you leave,” asked Anakin.

Alina smiled. “Luke showed up. One of his force pilgrimages led him to our planet and right to the only field kept open for arrivals. It has no markings, only a strong force presence, its how we know if the visitor was brought by the force or not. If they land anywhere else then they are considered a threat but if they land in the field then they are welcome.”

“Interesting,” comment Obi-Wan, “so Luke arrived a convince you to come?”

“Nope,” admitted Alina, “he came to learn. He is very curious about the force, wants to learn all about it. He came to understand our unique connection. We are pacifist, we specialized in healing and hiding, two techniques that were underdeveloped for the old Jedi Order. The whole idea behind creating a new Jedi Order was to learn from the mistakes of the old, so instead of deciding what was the proper use of the force and understanding, Luke wanted to learn all aspects. He would talk about the new order and all the plans for it. How they were going to help people. After a while of hearing it, I decided that I wanted to help. The desire to follow him, the hope that he conveys its impossible to ignore.”

Galen snorted, “well what do you expect there is a reason that he is called the chosen one.”

Alina smiled in agreement but Anakin pulled the wheel back with a snap stopping in the middle of the lane. Speeders honk as they drove by but Anakin was focusing in on Alina as was Obi-Wan. “Repeat that.”

Alina blinked at them. “There's this old prophecy regarding a chosen one who will bring balance to the force, the son of suns. Luke is believed to be that being. He was raised on a planet with two suns and has a high midi-chlorian count. It's somewhere in the twenty thousand I think.”

“Anakin is believed to be the chosen one for many of the same beliefs,” explained Obi-Wan.

Alina now looked at Anakin with interest, a look that Anakin hated and recognize as sizing him up to see if he lived up to the prophecy. “Fascinating” she exclaimed. “So what is your sister like. Luke’s is more aggressive than him.”

“I don’t have a sister, I’m an only child,” exclaimed Anakin having no idea where such a comment came from.

Alina spoke hesitantly next. “The prophecy makes it clear that the chosen one isn’t alone. There is the daughter of moons. Someone with an equally high midiclorian count who will help the chosen one remain in balance. The two will be born with a strong active bond. Luke and his sister were separated at birth by the Jedi. That was due to their resonance in the force that the two created when together. Luke was raised on Tatooine while his sister was raised on Alderaan with its two moons. Still, despite the difference, they have always been able to communicate through the force. I merely assume that your daughter of moons was a sister since it's difficult for such bonds to exist in non-sibling groups.”

Anakin just looked at her. “I don’t have a bond like that.” It was the truth, he was close to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme, but those weren’t bonds created at birth.

Obi-Wan spoke up, “where exactly does the prophecy mention this daughter of moons. I have studied it closely while raising Anakin to see if it would explain his..rambunctiousness, and I never heard of the daughter.”

Alina looked back to Obi-Wan, “the prophecy was written during the war with the sith by a sect that was on the front lines of combat. Back then they developed a coded way to write that will give away some information to convince interceptors that there was nothing to decode, but would still hide the important knowledge. Didn’t you ever stare at the shadows of their writing? If you did you will see the other half of the prophecy.”

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, “is there is any truth in what they are saying.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, “the sect did write in code during the sith war, but the prophecy was written after, there would have been no reason to do that.”

“Expect for custom,” stated Alina, “the sith war was long, by the time the prophecy was written the people were several generations removed from not writing in code and why they change it. It would have seemed natural to write half normal and the other half in shadows.”

“I have only looked at translations and writings of the wall that mentions the prophecy. I will have to study an actual picture, but yes. There is a chance that there is half of the prophecy that no one is aware of.” He smiled at Anakin, “isn’t that wonderful news, you always did hate being the chosen one, once I confirm this then you can finally be an average Jedi as you always wanted to be.”

“Yeah,” muttered Anakin pulling forward on the yoke, and beginning to move the ship once again. “Yeah, that’s great. It was what he always wanted, it would be so much easier to be a knight without the unwanted pressure to be the best, but…he had mixed feelings about it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alina bio
> 
> Alina was created to fill several niche’s I had when putting together the new order. I wanted the new order to be made up of active members of the rebellion who would have been too young to be part of the clone war. That meant Luke Leia Corran (who was a pilot) Galen and Ezra. Clearly I had a problem, too many male charters and all human. I made Sabine force sensitive because I thought it will be interesting to have a Mandalore Jedi but that left one gap. Another female, non-human and medic. A common problem with the star wars group, they tend not to have many characters that fit any of those descriptions.  
> I wanted a healer capable of more then just the basic force heal and that was when I remember the Fallanassi and their description of being light side version of the dathomir. It was perfect the Fallanassi would have potions and spells and singing and dancing that will be rich in the force. And they were all female. On top of that they had the ability to blend in and disappear.  
> But the Fallanassi were human. So I decided to make my version into a human-like species like the kiffers. As for the new species appearance I base it on their ability. Peaceful with kaleidoscopic eyes capable of confusing anyone if threaten along with pheromones. Their features were human but more elvish with larger eyes and angler faces. But few can see there true from for they posses a camouflage ability changing to appear like whatever species they are in contact with. Their skin will even change color base on whatever they are wearing.
> 
> Clothes  
> For Alina I dress her in a yellow-orange material that changes hues base on the light reflection. The hues I got from Padme’s handmaidens outfits. And while cover the outfit is actually base on tang dynasty of ancient china with loose clothes and fabric that is lightweight and thus see-through in certain places. The hat is base on the cicada hat from Qin dynasty with the kyper crystals hanging instead of balls. But the veil hat if she is traveling.  
> Due to this the movement and dance is base on the tang dynasty. Grace and elegant movements to accumulate the loose fabric and giant sleeves.


	4. The Future

Chapter 4: The future

22 years later, about five minutes before Luke vanish Ossus.

Corran Horn was truly a master, a master at administration. The library of Ossus was practically a city and even in it ruin status and the help of the locals it would take a generation to catalog the collection and the rebellion was, of course, unable to spare the manpower to assist.

But Corran managed through the bureaucratic tape to find a loophole. Rebels were known for getting injured and for being terrible at taking an easy when recovering and while they couldn’t fight they could lift books and write. It would give them something to do so they don’t overextend themselves, and of course, a medic of Alina standards well be on-hand. All Corran needed was the council permission after that he had an army of volunteers offering services for something to do.

That is how Corran found himself surrounded by the continued flow of rebel and local helpers. Not like he noticed any old documents they brought for they had found the jackpot, a hidden room that appear to be the center of the archive. Stuff with ancient computers but at the center was a console that had capture all focus.

Corran was bending down to study its underside. “No doubt,” he said straightening out “it has an early Jedi symbol and the structure is Je’daii. This must have been created just as the Jedi left typhoon, their home planet.”

“Impressive,” said Alina although she was still focused on the partially heal would on a rebels arm.

The rebel pointed out the problem with Corran’s diagnosis. "But didn’t you say the library was an old republic one, it's too young to have what you claim it does.”

Corran’s face fell "well yes."

Alina came to the rescue. “Didn’t you say that the library started off as a temple? The Je’daii computer was probably a place when it was only a temple.”

“Your right” shouted Corran lovely cleaning the console with his sleeve. “Who knows maybe it was the discovery of the beauty that made them decide to turn this place into a library.”

The rebel spoke again “why would a relic computer be important.”

Corran looked at Alina “is he heal enough to be released."

“No so you might as well answer the question to be happy that for once you have an interested listener.” The rebel smiled and other rebels and locals eavesdropping chuckle as well.

Corran sighed, she was right and Luke did insist on spreading Jedi knowledge to non Jedi for understanding so he had to answer. “Because of the lack of technology as you pointed out meant a larger focus on the force.” He was now examining micro-holes on the stone console. “I read about Je’daii computers it's more like a force map of the entire galaxy.”

Alina sighed as she began to exam the next patient “explain the difference between a regular and force map.”

“I was getting to it.” He looked at the carious rebel, “a force map is just that it's a map of the force. Plants full of life will be bright meanwhile empty planets won’t show up at all and all is connected. Its current, that connects everything, was used to search for disturbances in the force, and Sith tainting. It allowed them to know where in the galaxy they were needed along with natural wellsprings of force.”

“But once again,” he said looking at the console “it relies heavily on the force, just to turn it on we need seven people and seven personal crystals.” He turned to the native “Jem can you round up some of your people, seven if possible so I can study it and Alina won’t help.”

“I’m running an entire recovery site,” insisted Alina as she exam the fifth person now “you are lucky I’m doing check-ins here so I can talk. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have even known the importance of personal crystal.”

“Fine,” agreed Corran before looking at Jem, “can you please find them.” Jem nodded and left. Back when the library was target by the Sith, a majority of the populace, along with a majority of the books, fled to Coruscant. Some Jedi choose to remain behind as caretakers. Jem’s tribe the ysanna was the descendant of those Jedi. It gave them a strong connection to the force and all possess some sort of weapons with their kyper crystal.

Seven natives return and immediately were station by Corran around the consul. “Okay, so all of you have a hole in front of you. You will stick your crystals in there, it will power and filter the information.” Seven staffs were unscrewed in sync, and seven crystals were revealed and place into the hole where sand-like material allowed the crystals half immerse. Immediately the engrave lines glowed yellow and the consul began to fully glow.

“Now raise your hands in sync like you are elevating.” In union they did and yellow glowing sand raise with them and began to take the shape of the universe.

Corran stared at it, the map took a second to translate since unlike the modern maps this one was a scale on the living side of the force, with the deep core practically a sun and with several spheres circle it, with the size decided by life instead of mass making it look almost alien to him.

Even Alina stop working to stare in wonder at it. “It's beautiful.”

The carious rebel spoke up. “Umm, what are you guys talking about. You are staring above the console at nothing.”

Corran absorbed that quickly as he stared behind him to look at the confused faces of the rebels, and the awe looks of the natives. “It must be something that only force sensitives can see. Of course,” he hit himself in the head, “it relies so heavily on the force, of course, it can’t be seen.”

The rebel looked mad, “you got us that worked up and we can’t see it.”

“Don’t worry,” defended Corran, “I can fix it. I have been working on ways to translate force feelings into physical I just need some time to study it.”

The rebels grumbled, but they were content to wait and in the meantime laugh at the gaping looks at nothing. Well except for one rebel, who stare in wonder at the map. Corran made a mental note to pull him aside later to discuss possibilities of being force train.

The console was only activated for a minute when a giant force ripple from the deep core caused the brightening of the console and sending all force sensitive crumbling to the ground grabbing heads, stomachs, and surfaces.

For non-force sensitives, it was a comical scene. The group went from gaping at nothing to falling to the floor as if they were hit by an earthquake. It helped those who were starting to get jealous quince it.

What followed was the collection of shouts as they try to figure out what happened. “The deep core!” Shouted Corran, “it came from there.” He pulled himself up using the console, “we need to activate it again to find out what happened.” He looked at Jem “can you contact your father. I could use the wisdom of the village head.” Jim nodded and vanish. “Alina I need you to take Jem’s spot so I can see what’s going on.” Alina nodded and place her beloved white crystal into the grove and activated the device.

Before the event, there was a clear map of the galaxy. Now, in the center, was a ball of force twisting and turning in on itself. As if the sun that was the force had become a supernova, and like one, it was spreading out.

“What cause it,” asked Alina.

“I don’t know” admitted Corran “the deep core is a mystery on itself.” A buzz from the communicator and Corran responded “archive here.”

“Its moon” came Leia’s voice. “I can’t find Luke.”

While the incoming calls weren’t as informative as Leia there were a lot of calls. Not just from the order, but all force sensitive beings looking for answers and expecting Corran, codename archive, collector of lost knowledge, and even had some holocrons downloaded into his mind for safekeeping, to have answers. Only he didn’t. There was nothing in all the files that suggested what happened was even possible. And there were few beings with Luke's power in the history of the force to even help narrow it down. For he and Leia came to the agreement that whatever happened was Luke’s fault. Corran was a historian, if it was the first time something happen then he got nothing.

He and Alina along with helpers were currently running all computers searching with the tribe leader offering advice when a new call came and Corran snapped.

“Archive this is Mandalore.”

Corran grabbed the communicator and shouted, “I don’t know ok Sabine I’m looking for answers as fast as I can, but I’m not all-knowing.”

Silence, then an amusing tone, “I was just informing you that Kanan thinks he knows someone who will know.”

Corran froze. A small giggle from the group snapped him out of it. He no doubt was making a fool of himself “oh” he asked.

“It's an immortal being who predates the Jedi and has knowledge that the Jedi don’t have. Since whatever this is is a forced thing Kanan believes that he will have the answers. I was informing you for I thought you would want to be informed of his responses.

"Yeah muttered Corran “I will like that.”

“Bendu lives just outside Chopper base so if you need to reach us that’s a good place."

“Yeah, convenient.”

“Are there any questions you will like us to ask.”

“No…no you got it.”

“Very well Mandalore out.”

As soon as he hanged up the group broke out into laughter.

“Alina calm them down we should prepare. Odds are that Sabine will be calling and we will be off on a mission to get Luke back.”

10 minutes before, Ghostship.

“What d you guys think,” shouted Sabine entering the common area with her new hair color; an orange green.

“Awesome was Ezra’s response.

“You look gorgeous,” came Hera.

“Fierce,” agreed the Lasat. Chopper began to beep but Sabine preempts his comment with a kick. He never said anything positive and he wouldn’t start now.

“Kanan what do you think.”

The father figure was like all father figures to teenage girls everywhere. "Don’t you think its a little flashy I mean orange and green.”

Hera just shook her head, but Sabine secretly liked Kanan awkwardness. It made her family feel like a real family and Kana like her father.

She put on a fake upset face “you don’t like it.”

“No no I didn’t say that” shouted Kanan panicking trying to soothe her. Hera and the others roll their eyes, knowing that sabine wasn’t hurt, but weren’t going to help Kanan. “I’m just wondering what you could wear.”

A pain look appeared on Ezra’s face at that. Kanan had dug a hole.

Fortunately for Kanan, it was then the force quake hit. Sending Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine to the floor, and causing Jacen, in his crib, in his room, to start crying.

Hera returned soon with the toddler as the Lasat was helping the Jedi to chairs. “Kana what happen,” asked Here, still comforting her son.

“I don’t know some sort of force disturbance.”

Sabine was already checking her commed “everybody is calling everybody. It looks like Luke is missing so ten credits say that’s he the cause.”

“We need answers and I can think of only one being who can give them.”

Jacen remained with his mother and the other non-force users on the ship as Kanan, Sabine and Ezra headed out to speak to Bendu.

For some reason, most likely the force disturbance Bendu was waiting for them for once. “Bendu,” called Kanan as they approach.

“I knew that you would come,” he said. “The ripple…so many causes to create a ripple especially when the son of suns is a concern.” Bendu gave them an all-knowing look. “But perhaps your valor could help.”

Sabine and Ezra exchange confused looks.

“Kanan” answer Bendu “Ezra lost conciseness during the event. Ezra gave a baffled look clearly not remembering, and neither did Sabine. But Kanan did and answer Bendu. “He said something about the four Mortis, the younger brother or youngest son. He was mumbling I couldn’t hear everything,” admitted Kanan.

“Aye.. yes.. the younger brother all know about the father, the Bendu, the daughter, Ashla, and the brother, Bogan. But not often known is the youngest one galls, time, for unlike the others he had no corporeal form. Nor can a mortal force user wield him..”

Bendu looked at Ezra “well only those born on Lothal, for it’s on Lothal where his entrance to the corporal world lies. Lothal is the wellspring of time.”

“So,” said Ezra slowly “we need to go to Lothal and do…what-wait what exactly has happened to Luke and how is time evolve.”

Bendu chuckled “according to legend, for the last time this happen came before me, the younger one is mischievous, often causing time abnormalities as pranks. He makes some ships vanish to reappear far away at different times. He also likes to change plants from ripe to seeds to mold.

“Gremlins,” exclaim Sabine, catching on to what Bendu was saying. Those old pilots stories about why brand new ships would break from wear and tear on their maiden voyages.”

“Precisely” agreed Bendu “all the work of time, but occasionally he will need a bigger feat to entertain himself, and thus our event has occurred. He has sent the son of suns back in time and the ripple you have felt was the epicenter of that as our present cease to exist and is being replaced by one where Luke is back in time. For a being such as Luke even if he were to try to hide, the effect will still hit us.”

“So,” said Kanan, “Luke is back in time and he is causing our present to cease to exist.”

“Precisely.”

“Then how do we stop it,” asked Ezra, “how can I stop it.”

“I’m afraid the damage is done but there is a way to ensure that the change will be a positive and not a negative.”

“How Bendu?”

“Go to the temple on Lothal” explained Bendu. “The Jedi of old often built temples of top of wellsprings of the force, although they didn’t know it was the wellspring of time they had found. From there you, Ezra,” he pointed with a giant claw, “can open up the wellspring called the world between worlds, and from there you and your companions can follow Luke.”

“The world between worlds?”

“A gate gateway connecting all of time in one place. It also existed out of time itself so you will not be effective by the wave of realty. I recommend gathering supplies and your friends there. At the very least you will have all of the time to plan your next move. But do hurry the ripple will overpass the galaxy in a matter of days. And if you are caught outside the gateway when that happens then you will not even remember our discussion. You may never be born.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come,” asked Corran. He and Alina were packing up a y-wing to meet everybody on Lothal. “A lot of other force sensitives would be meeting the order, including the Corellian order and the Falla’s of the white rapids.” Of course, Corran had invited chief Okko, Jem’s father to come with them. But Okko had shaken his head and said that he and his people duty was to Ossus.

“Quite sure” confirm Okko “do not worry we will keep watch over your rebel friends until you return. Then you can tell us all about your journey.”

Corran was about to interject when Roger, his old battle droid, and pilot stuck his head out “Corran come on we have to go everybody is asking.”

Corran nodded to the chieftain and join Roger on the ship waving goodbye to the group of natives and rebels that saw them off.


	5. Welcome to the World Between Worlds

Chapter 5: Welcome to the World between Worlds

Lothal- a couple of days later

They had all gathered at the Jedi temple on Lothal. The last group and farthest from Lothal when summon was the Corellian Jedi. Bearded and rough-looking with green robes in tatters. They look like they had been hiding in holes and likely had considering the abandoned tunnels that lay in Corellia. They had ‘stole’ away on the Bail Organa’s ship as he and Mon Mothma departed for the meeting. The Corellia group arrived just behind the Falla’s, dress in the outerwear of orange/yellow, and had come from the unknown region of space.

The groups that had been closer were of course the ghost, but so was Leila and her teacher Ahsoka and they had swung by Tatooine to pick up Obi-Wan, Lukes teacher. Along with them, was the Mandalorians from the first watch, the guardians of Mandalore, had also gather summon by Sabine who took her role as Mandalorian Jedi to mean to keep them included. The last member of the New Order was Galen who had been traveling with his wife and master and took time to visit Yoda.

But didn’t bring him as Galen explain when the Corellians landed. “He says that he is too old for force mystery and adventure.”

Obi-wan rubbed his beard. “It would be ashamed not to have him, but I can’t blame him, I’m too old for this if it hadn’t been my apprentice that vanish I would have stayed home as well.”

“Don’t say that grandmaster” grinned Ahsoka, “you are immortal due to you being too stubborn to die.”

“While I agree with the Tortuga” interrupted Fenn-Ray standing with Sabine and the other Mandalorians. I am curious to know what we are doing here. Sabine had informed us of what happened, and the importance of this place, and while I have misgivings about this forced thing, she convinced me to hurry here because we could destroy the empire. Except she has yet to explain what the plan is, saying that she only will if we came here in person. 

Everybody somber up with Vizela reminding them that this wasn’t a reunion that the small-talk had suggested and that they were all here for their representation of the new order had made the same intriguing promise if they came.

“The reason is this” Ezra pointed to the temple that stood like a tower in the middle of the empty plain. “It used to be much smaller” he explained and it never showed this before he gesture to the picture of the three people.

Obi-Wan steps forward “Ahsoka are they?”

“Yeah” whispered Ahsoka “the Mortis.” Before them, larger than life was the picture of the father, daughter, son, and a faint circle outline by the image of wolves running.

“From what I can gather the imagines seem to suggest the balance of the force,” explained Ezra.

“And from what few words I have been able to translate” explained Corran his circle is the gateway that will lead us to a kind of maintenance room for time. Here corrections can be made.”

“So you go in there and pull Luke out,” explained Fenn Rau.

“Not necessary” explained Ezra “the damage had been done, the force ripple is time changing due to Luke. The question is how can we ensure this ripple will benefit us.”

Fenn Rau and the others frown not understanding so Leia jumped in. “Time will be rewritten the question is how we can rewrite the past to prevent the empire from rising in the first place.” That caught everyone’s attention.

“Your suggesting going back in time and preventing the fall of the republic and the Jedi Order whispered Fenn Rau. If wasn’t a question and the New Order felt no reason to clarify. Silence past until an audible gasp interrupted the area. Every eye turned to Obi-Wan, who had lost his composure, and was collapsing in on himself, tears streaming into his beard. Ahsoka ran to her grandmaster to support him and was oddly followed by Fenn. Mandalore's tended to respect Obi-Wan more than any other Jedi, seeing many Mandalore warrior traits and honor within him. And perhaps Fenn joined to help hide his tears. The empire after all had taken control of the prideful Mandalores and their home planet by wiping out many of the people. Many had been Fenn’s comrades who died in defending their homeworld.

Once the old warriors recover, Obi-wan spoke to Ezra. "How far?”

“Luke caused a force current so we can’t go further back then several days after his arrival. From what I can feel it was two decades ago. I asked Bendu, the being we spoke to, but he only said something cryptic, ‘before Ahsoka was lost’.” 

Ezra looked at Ahsoka, who touched her backhand to her chin, a habit that she picked up from Anakin Skywalker. “He must be talking about when I left the order, that happened a little under 20 years ago, so the heart of the Clone War.”

“Then,” said Fenn “our last duchess will still be alive along with a lot of friends and innocents.” 

“That's why we contacted all of you.” Explained Leia stepping into the leadership position since her brother wasn’t there. “If we are going to do this and succeed we will need the information about armies, their movements, and all the players and play.” She looked at all those who had been gathered. “This group of individuals has played key roles in the war in all aspects of it. she looked over at Bail, her father, and Mon Mothman when she said that. “With this group information we won’t just be a step ahead of the war, but this group knows the key players and how our intervention will change their actions. That’s the key part. Once we make changes the original timeline will change and the players will likely change tactics.”

The group nodded as one, “I understand” said a Corellian Jedi. “Once you began to make changes then knowing the history will be useless. It's more important to know the players and war strategies that the groups will use. It's a shame that the empire destroyed the separates thoroughly. Having one here would have help. But still, I think master Kenobi knew the separatist army strategies and the senators know the political environment.”

“I must contact Bo-Katan,” explained Fenn. “She was a member of the death guard that ran rampant back then, and she will love a chance to see her older sister, the last duchess again.”

The order share an awkward look. It wasn’t missed on anyone.

Obi-wan spoke "we will not accompany you. Why? Because we already exist at that time?”

Ezra shook his head “no. according to Bendu, the problem is with the travel itself, it can be violent, and being thrown through time requires an extreme adjustment, something that only a young healthy body and mind can survive intact.”

“We contact you” explained Leia "because with your knowledge and our physical condition we can make a difference, but only we will be going back.”

“But didn’t your call say that we will be entering this time portal,” asked Fenn looking at the painting uncomfortably.

The World Between Worlds” corrected Ezra. “Time doesn’t exist there which means that we can stay in there and have all the time to plan. We can’t rush there are too many events, too many players we have to contemplate all effects our changes can have on anything. By rest assured the World Between Worlds is safe to inhabit you just need me to open the doorway for you, but you can leave whenever you want. But I need to warn you that if you do step out after the time ripple has engulfed Lothal you will have no memory of this time. It will be erased and replaced with the new time.” 

Fenn nodded looking confused, “you are right,” he admitted, “there are many moving parts.” He looked at all the people gathered around, all from different backgrounds and yet all affected by the war.

Leia nodded, “if we agree,” she looked at Ezra, “we will need to move fast, when the portal is open we can’t risk keeping it open any longer then necessary so everyone gets everything prepared we will bring our ships in but once we are in we can't exit until after our mission is complete otherwise we will all be erased and replace with the new versions of us with no memory of any of this.”

It took a while but finally, everyone was waiting only on Fenn until they could open the portal. He insisted on waiting until Bo-Katan arrived since she had played such an active part in the death guard, who cause so much damage to Mandalore. The group couldn’t argue that even if waiting around made people nervous. They past the time with small talk and brainstorming the whole time travel and its goals.

“You can’t come out and point out the Jedi’s faults” explained Obi-Wan to Ezra, Galen, and Mon Mothma. “People had tried and they were kicked out. It would have to be done at a subconscious level.”

“Same for the republic,” agreed Mon Mothma, “people who pointed out problems were label as separatists and traitors. Your best bet is to subconsciously change the minds of the public if the senate became blind to the needs of there people its because people forgot that the senate serves them. You will have to encourage them to get more involved.”

“subconscious is difficult,” said Ezra, “it requires time.”

Sabine, who was half-listening, was drawn away and towers Fenn who was smacking his long-range communicator.

“ What is it,” she asked.

“I lost contact with Mandalore,” he admitted they said. “They said they were about to be overtaken by a strong phenomenon and then it was gone.” Sabine reached out with the force. The phenomenon was the time ripple. “I can’t sense it and the ripple has encompassed the location of Mandalore.” She looked behind her, “Ezra can you make something so we can communicate with those within the ripple.”

Ezra came over, “if Mandalore is on the other side they won’t remember why they should communicate with Lothal, and they won’t be able to fly out here. We should go now.”

“Not without Bo-Katan, we are still in contact and she just got out of hyperspace. She will be here soon.”

"And since we are waiting,” continue Sabine, “you can’t claim not to be interested in what is going on.”

Ezra sighed, “fine.” He took out his programming gear and began to fiddle with the came.

After 20 minutes he was done, “there now you should be able to reach Mandalore,” he handed the listening device to Sabine, “what will you say.”

“I will just act as a deep spacer and inquire about the local news.” Sabine did try to contact someone but failed. She tried other comms and then the general one used for all inquires dress to the planet and still nothing.

“It's not working,” she insisted to Ezra

Ezra sighed, “it's working the comms must have changed throughout the years.” Ezra pulled out his tablet, connected to the long device, and pulled up the holonet. “See” he explained, “I can get the holonet. Now let me pull up articles on Mandalore and we can see its changes.” Ezra type something in basic and soon the screen filled with news clips and articles. Ezra read the caption on a few recent ones, celebrating the anniversary of…

“That is not good,” he admitted.

Immediately Sabine and Fenn were onto of him, “what,” they shouted 

“Mandalore…its gone…some sort of device called a death star.” 

“I heard of the death star,” said Sabine “but the last I heard of it was before Luke’s disappearance and it was still being made.

“Same here in fact Kanan and I were part of the missions from the rebellion to sabotage it… twice.” The color drain from Ezra’s face. “If the rebellion didn’t exist it would probably be completed by now.” He quickly opened another window and began to search for clips regarding the leaders of the rebellion. 

“Some sort of assassin strike during the clone war killing off senators and other important people. Mon Mothma, Bail, Padme; she died even earlier. Even Bo-Katan and Fenn are on the list. There’s more Corran’s five-year-old father who was killed as was yours…Sabine” he looked up at her. “He is wiping out the new order and the rebellion before we even existed.”

“Not good,” admitted Galen, the entire group had moved closer probably attracted by the distress the two order members were giving off. “If that wasn’t bad enough I fear that Mandalore was a target for destruction not just by its rebellious nature but also for being Sabine’s home even if she didn’t exist.”

Ezra type in a request to know what other planets were destroyed. “Your right Galen all our home planets were the target. Alderaan, Corellia, Kashyyyk, Mandalore, Tatooine, Fallanassi, guys,” he gave hem a fearful look “Lothal was destroyed if the ripple hits us, not only will we not exist but neither will the planet.”

“Ok we need to go” shouted Kanan. “Everyone to your ships, Ezra open the door.” He turned to Leia “how long do we have.”

“Forty-five minutes before it hits Lothal. That is enough to get in but we need to move.”

Immediately the presence of tense small talk was replaced by panic running as all made a run to ships, or to gather up family members.

All but Fenn who was coming someone. “Bo-Katan just got out of hyperspace she’s forty minutes away.”

“Fenn,” began Kanan, but Fenn stopped him. “Bo-Kantan will make it and I won’t leave.”

“She can’t make it and you are the only Mandalorian with first-hand knowledge of the era. You need to come now.” 

But Fenn refused. “Lead them in,” said Sabine to Kanan “I will wait with him and make sure he makes it.”

Kanan nodded and began shouting orders. The ghost led the ships in followed by a few who chose to make the entrance on foot. Soon it was only Fenn and Sabine waiting with a group of Corellia Jedi. As always they were arguing because in his haste to save lives Kanan had to order them to enter before entering himself. No one order Corellians for they tended to be disobedient for the sake of it, and now an argument had erupted since some, to spite Kanan, didn’t wish to enter to save themselves. _And people called Mandalorians stubborn_ thought Sabine.

“Bo-Katan has just entered the system,” said Fenn. Sabine nodded, but a minute later she felt it. The ripple had followed on Bo-Katan's heels and enter the system. She turned to shout at the Corellian Jedi too busy arguing to pay attention to the force, “the ripple is here. Anyone who doesn’t want to get caught better retreat.”

The Corellian looked up for a second in awe fear before making a run into the doorway. Thankfully self-persevere was stronger in Corellian DNA then being belligerent.

“Not until the Mand’alor arrives. She’s almost here,” insisted Fenn.

“If she makes it she will fly straight in skipping us. We should wait inside” insisted Sabine. _And if she doesn’t make it we will be safe._

“Fine. I will follow you to go now.”

Sabine gave her Mandalore teacher the look making it clear that she wasn’t going anywhere without him. The two turned to stare at the sky. Fenn just stared while Sabine was mentally preparing for the dash to safety.

It was close. They saw Bo-Katan’s ship first in the sky but closely behind her was a wave of white encompassing anything it touched in a static fog.

“She’s not going to make it,” said Sabine.

“No she will,” claimed Fenn, but Sabine had seen enough. With enhanced force strength she performed a Mandalorian move. She rammed into him. Her shoulder contacting with his gut, and threw him over it in the firefighter style without stoping her run to the portal.


	6. In-between Worlds

Chapter 6: Inbetween the Worlds

They barely manage to get in and the sole of Sabine’s shoe hadn’t been lucky. She noticed its disappearance after she had finally finish sliding through the entrance.

“Sabine” shouted Hera as the ghost crew ran to her.

Sabine just stared at her destroy boot. “I’m fine,” she said, “we barely made it. This was beskar. It would have been destroyed with Mandalore.”

Hera patted Sabine’s head “perhaps some of the Mandalorian can help you out.”

They did. A member of Fenn’s group was a Mandalorian blacksmith and had some spare beskar metal to fix her boot. Meanwhile, the group as a whole began to adjust to being in the world between worlds. It was always night and a never-ending space with doorways that lead to different times. The first thing Kanan, who seemed to be the assumed leader, did was to play a forest soundtrack to blanket out the voices that would come through the doorways. The decision was made when Obi-Wan heard Qui-Gon and almost opened a door.

The next thing was to set up camp and take stock of supplies and to put up lights to make the place more habitable.

Time didn’t exist, clocks didn’t work so a timer was set to restart once it hit 24 hours so the illusion of time was there.

It wasn’t until the next “day” that planning on how to accomplish the goals started. It took two months to go through all the data and planning for all contingency but finally, it was done, and time for the New order to Depart.

Out of all of them, Leia had the most people to say goodbye to her father, Mon Mothma, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Han, and Chewie.

“Do you remember the key,” asked Bail. The key was the term that the left-behinds created. Something private that they never told anyone that way if the New Order needed their help in the past then they would have the means to convince them.

Leia nodded “the list of mama’s approve second spouses for you incase she died; hard to forget.”

Bail blushed, there was a reason it was his key, why h never told anybody. Obi-Wan spoke next; “look after your brother. He is very gullible, but that’s why we love him.” Leia nodded and gave Obi-Wan a tight hug. He always seemed so sad so she had gotten in the habit of doing it. “And try,” continued Obi-Wan, hesitating. “See…if….if you follow the plan you will succeed in saving your father,” he nodded as if convincing himself. Leia hid her anger at her birth father knowing that it will only upset Obi-Wan.

Finally, she turned to Han who smiled. “I will be waiting for you.”

“I know,” she kissed him and then addressed Chewie. 

_“Do you have it,”_ asked Chewie. 

Leia nodded and patted her bag, “remember what Ezra said. We will appear to be gone for ten minutes your time. If you leave this place you will be replaced with the version of you created by our intervention. If you wait until we return then you will replace the new version.”

Chewie nodded knowing for their plan to work Chewie will need to time it right.

A little ways away another large group was saying goodbye. Corran was saying goodbye to his fellow Corellian Jedi. “You have the key,” said the eldest Jedi of the group and the only one that was a master at the loss of the war. “We will listen to you. The keys will be enough proof, for unlike our Coruscant brothers we are capable of acknowledging the truth.”

Jedi had good hearing so Ezra knew why all of a sudden Kanan frown. “Come on,” he pacified, “the Coruscant bad talk the Corellians as well. Ironically by making the same claims.”

Kanan sighed, “your right good luck you two,” he said to Ezra and Sabine. The ghost crew followed their leader in wishing the youngest members the best of luck.

“Remember,” called Fenn as the Mandalorian intervene. “The death watch much be stopped. If they are gone Mandalore will be able to assist in establishing peace.”

“And,” stated Hera “I want the two of you to watch each others backs ok.” Her two eldest children nodded and then both kissed the head of the toddler in her arms, a good luck habit for the Ghost crew, and of course, Jacen loved it, giggling.

Galen smiled at Juno. "Keep an eye on him,” he gestured to Kota.

“Keep an eye on my ship or I won’t guarantee it,” smirked Juno back.

Galen turned to Kota “and don’t get any ideas old man,” he joked “don’t hit on her.

“I’m blind and old enough to be her father,” objected Kota. “Besides while I am sure you have fallen for a beautiful girl, I could care less about her looks.”

“I can’t tell if that’s an insult or not,” muttered Juno.

“Master,” asked the droid “why can’t I come.”

“Because proxy your model is a recent one we can’t bring such new tech into the past.”

“But everyone else is bringing their droids and you can’t pilot.” Part of the gear that the New Order was bringing was ships and droids. The ships were shrunk so they could travel easier through time. The droids were bundle on backs for they objected to the shrinking.

“Not every droid is going. Artoo and C3P0 aren’t going” stated Galen “for the same reason, they would stand out. And Corran is lending me, Roger, for piloting.”

"Artoo doesn’t count,” muttered Proxy, “he gave Alina his memory chip. She’s going to install it as soon as she arrives in the past.”

“Then keep C3P0 company,” insisted Galen “you two can complain together.”

“But C3P0 is so whinny.”

“I’m not having this argument again!”

Compare to the yelling match the complete silence coming from the group next to them was even odder. Alina just stared back at the group of women dress exactly like her. The only difference was the woman in front of the group who wore a necklace made out of white kyber crystals. All members of the white rapids had one kyber crystal that they had purified, but Wialu, the head of the order and Alina’s mother, wore the crystals of the past leaders.

The older woman stared at Alina for a while before speaking. “This is not our way.”

“I know,” admitted Alina “but think of how much good we can do for the galaxy, how much suffering we can stop if we use our gifts to help people, to heal the wounded. The New Order is about helping people and I want to help them.”

The woman gave a soft smile. "I remember you saying the same thing when you first announce you were going to leave our planet to join the New Order.”

Alina copied the smile, “then you remember what I said next."

“All I ask is your blessing but if you will not give it then I will go all the same” repeated the woman. She placed a hand over Alina’s heart “go young one with the blessing of the white rapids.”

Alina nodded her head, “look on the bright side mother. If the New Order is successful then we will get Falla back.”

Wialu’s eyes began to mist at the memories of their old home. “You will see Falla?”

Alina nodded. “The minute I get back. Corran’s plan gives me a couple of days on Falla to give the key to your predecessor and to see the place of my birth.”

“You were only a toddler when the empire arrived, and we were forced to flee to Lucazec. Do you even remember the river and the kyber caverns.”

“Only the memories stir up by the lullaby you once sang to me.”

Wialu took Alina’s hand swinging it as to a melody as she sang. “Where the Northwind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory.”

“Sleep my darling safe and sound.”

“For in this river, all is found” they finished together.

“Its time,” called Leia the entire order looked up to her as they hurriedly said their final goodbyes. Ezra stood beside her two arms out as he commanded the chosen door to appear. The white light that outlines all the doors and the paths began to move. They join together to create a new door right in front of Ezra. “Ezra will hold up the rear,” stated Leia. “From what little we know of this place the door will close as soon as he is in. Now, remember the doorway isn’t as simple as just step through and you're in the past but rather it will lead to a time corridor. The force will guide like a current but you must be careful if you get lost then you will be stuck. I’ll go first.” Leia nodded once again as if to get up her courage and then she walk through the door and was no more.

The rest of the Order followed behind with Ezra being the last. As Leia stated the door vanish as soon as Ezra was through; leaving the reminders exactly where they once stand only no young order.

The Corellian’s spoke first; “time to go,” called the leader and the other heads nodded as they left.

“I’m sorry,” asked Bail, “but where are you guys going. Did you forget what will happen if we leave this place? Unlike the other doors, the one that led back to Lothal and the time that they enter the world between worlds was still open on their side and will remain open as long as people remain in the limbo.”

“The minute they disappear the present change to one where they did intervene. Meaning that if we go through the portal we will have no memory of the empire or coming here for it would not have happened.” The Jedi looked at the group. “I have faith that they will be successful and I don’t know about the Coruscant Jedi but I don’t want to remember the purge.” And with that, he and the Corellian Jedi left. Leaving the group to ponder the question.

“If we are here when they return” stated Bail. “Then we won’t forget even if we do leave.”

“And they will be back in ten minutes” muttered Obi-Wan.

Chewie broke the silence by throwing Han over his shoulder and walking to the door.

“Chewie” shouted Han “what are you doing.” Chewie's response was a howl that even Han couldn’t understand “what plan with Leia.” 

Wiela spoke next. “My daughter has my key. She can inform me of the change when she gets back,” and with that, she and the others of the rapids left.

Bail and the politicians left next muttering that there wasn’t anything else they could do. The Mandalores joined them except for Fenn. “I will remain” he stated, “so I can assure that the Mandalorians never forget the lessons learn.” 

That left the Ahsoka and Obi-Wan along with the ghost crew and the phantom crew to make the difficult choice on whether to stay or leave.

“Zeb go,” stated Kanan finally. “You know that Sabine and Ezra will save your people. And they will understand that you choose to stay with them.”

“But,” stated Zeb “it was because I was the last Lasat that I join the crew. I would never meet any of you if I leave now.”

Hera smiled knowing “we know and we will miss you too. But the level of heartbreak caused by being the last. You can’t tell me that it will disappear if your people came back. So go now and you would never have to feel that sadness ever.”

It took much reassurance and Kanan and Hera guaranteeing that they will track him down later before Zeb would agree.

“What about you two,” he asked as he walked to the door. 

"We’re staying” admitted Kanan wrapping an arm around Hera. “Sure the purge was hard but I can’t give up Hera or Jacen and they wouldn’t have come into my life if the purge hadn’t occurred.” He and Hera hugged with Jacen in-between them as Zeb left.

Ahsoka placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, “you should go,” she admitted.

“Nonsense,” stated Obi-Wan, “my former Padawan is the reason for this I can’t leave.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “for once don’t think about your responsibility. I know you Obi-Wan even if the New Order failed you would still prefer to go through that door because at least you will be with our family, the other Jedi again. I know how much you loved the order, how you broke the rule of attachment and care deeply for everybody in the order. I know how hard it's been for your these past years to go on without them for the good of the galaxy. Now you have a chance to not only get back what you lost but to forget about your suffering.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to argue but Ahsoka pushed him to the door. “Go I will remain and I will be happy to fill you in on all you miss. You and Master Anakin.” 

That won him over and he walked through the door.

“You should go,” admitted Juno to Kota. “I will stay I can’t picture my life without the empire. I could be a completely different person and I wouldn’t have met Galen. But you should go get back your Jedi family and eyesight.” She gave a fake smile, “and we can find out if you consider me pretty or not.”

Kota laughed at that. “If you don’t feel abandon.”

“I will be fine. Proxy will stay.”

“I most certainly will. I was created to train a Sith I may not exist in this republic.”

Kota nodded and after a quick hug, he left Juno behind with Ahsoka, Fenn, and the Jarrus family. The rest settle down in silence. Only five more minutes left before the New Order came back, or will never come back again.


	7. The New Chosen One

Chapter 7: The new chosen one

Past Coruscant

Obi-Wan found Anakin in the Healer’s Wing, for once not in a bed himself. For some reason, Anakin had taken an interest in the unconscious chosen one. Obi-Wan had to admit that it was odd that the two people who could be the chosen one looked very similar and were even close in age. The two could have been twins.

“Anakin” he called when he reached the bed. The two consciences members of the New Order also looked up at him. Obi-Wan gave him a bright smile as he handed over a pad. “I had an old friend who specialized in Jedi ruins he ran the scan on the prophecy wall himself and look at this hidden message.”

Anakin looked down at the pad and read out loud.

“A Jedi will come,”

"The son of suns,”

"Destroyer the darkness”

Anakin had already read that part throughout the years. It was the bottom part of the prophecy that he had never seen before

"A bond he has”

“The daughter of moons”

"Keeper of balance”

“Together they overcome all”

“The poetry is lost in translation,” admitted Obi-Wan “but I thought that you will prefer the more direct one. It confirms it you are not the chosen one.” Obi-Wan had a bright smiled on his face “you no longer weight the galaxy on you.” He looked over at Galen and Alina with an apologetic smile “sorry if it seems like I’m being rude but you have no idea how much this means to Anakin.” He put an arm around his former Padawan. “For years he has wished that he never was the chosen one.”

Alina and Galen smiled brightly back, but they both notice that Anakin didn’t seem to share Obi-Wan’s happiness. Alina could understand; for bad or good Anakin’s entire self-image was based on what had just been proven as a lie. It was a lot to take in.

And there was Obi-Wan; smiling brightly for he was just so relieved that Anakin would have a chance at a normal life. Completely blinded to the truth. What was so strange was that the old Obi-Wan, from their time, predicted this response both the young Obi-Wan and Anakin.

“I was so blinded,” confided Obi-Wan when the three of them were discussing the repercussion over the prophecy revealed. “I knew Anakin was friends with the chancellor but I mean I had a friend too in politics, Bail. I would even talk to him about things that I couldn’t discuss with a fellow Jedi. I never saw any reason to be suspicious, never thought that Anakin was telling him everything that bothered him even the things that he shouldn’t have kept hidden. I guarantee you that the minute that you tell Anakin about the prophecy the first person he will tell will be the chancellor, not Padme or another Jedi.”

“Then why would we even bring it up,” asked Galen. “That will be giving too much away right.”

“No you have to do it,” insisted Obi-Wan. “If Anakin isn’t the chosen one then Palpatine will have no further use for him. He will cut Anakin loose and Anakin will be able to confide in either me or Padme and most importantly see Palpatine for who he truly is.”

Galen snorted “sorry but if the guy has such a big ego that he can’t see someone obviously stroking it then-”

“It's what Luke wants,” jumped in Alina and both heads turned to her. Alina gave a sad smile, “we all heard Luke talk about his father, his real one. And while Luke has never come out to say it, we all knew how much he wished that he could have been raised with his sister by his parents.” Alina looked at Galen. “Saving Anakin won’t just be for his benefit and the galaxy but also Luke. And we both know that Luke would prefer if Palpatine's attention was on him rather then his father.”

“Right,” said Obi-Wan after giving Alina’s words time to settle. “Which brings us back to the topic I was trying to get to.” Both sets of eyes turn towards him. “Anakin will tell Sidious and the minute that Sidious finds out that there is an unknown chosen one that he has no power over, and just happens to be unconscious and defenseless. He is going to attack, during the war he managed to get some bounty hunters in the temple and they were successful. He will come after Luke and he will be able to get past all temple security. The minute you tell him you need to be ready to rebound an attack. He will throw everything at you. Do you think you can handle it.”

Alina looked over at Galen now in the past and she could see in his face that he too was remembering the conversation that they had with Obi-Wan a month ago. He gave her a nod and she returned it.

 _Yes Obi-Wan,_ she repeated to herself exactly what she said what felt like a lifetime ago. _Yes, we will be ready._


	8. Attack on the Temple

Chapter 8: Attack on the temple

It was a few days later that Mace was forced into the medical wing by his former Padawan due to an injured shoulder. He waited patiently as Master Che herself bandage it. It was while he was looking for a distraction that his eyes landed on one of the strangers. The boy was sitting on a younglings bed as all the youngling and a few padawans gather around to hear the story. The hushed tone that the boy used and the white knuckles of the younglings told Mace that it was a scary story that had completely absorb them. He almost expected the boy to use his lightsaber as a flashlight under his chin, a common problem the masters had with the younglings. Wondering exactly what these strange Jedi consider as scary he decided to listen in.

“Silence filled the viewing room as I waited with bated breath for the verdict. And then I was forcibly thrown into a wall,” shouted the boy causing all the children to gasped and the boy’s arm to act out the scene. “My Sith master then threw me into another wall, to the ceiling, then to the floor and back into the wall. Finally, he threw me through the window and out into space. And it that wasn’t bad enough he shock me.” The younglings and even the padawans screamed as to add affect the boy’s hands began to spark with lightning. “He sends volts of lightning through me as I flop around like an electrocuted fish.” The lightning grew in size causing the children to dive under the beds.

“And that,” finished the boy in a cherry voice, lightning disappearing, “was the first time my Sith master betray and tried to kill me. The lesson of this story is that if you do fall do not trust other siths because I guarantee you the minute you are stronger then them they will try to kill you. I see the Jedi a lot more supportive and actually want their proteges to surpass them.”

The younglings all came out of hiding and stared at him. The scare was past and now all Mace could see was childlike wonder and excitement.

“You survived in space,” asked one youngling.

“Well I was fished out pretty quickly but yeah.”

“Awesome “whispered another youngling as the young ones all clamber up the boy wanting to hear another Sith scary story.

Mace though was greatly unnerved, “did that boy just told a story about-”

“About when he was a Sith apprentice yes,” finished Master Che. The look on her face was even more worn than when she first approached Mace with complaints of the strangers. “Though he claims that there is a big difference between Sith and Sith apprentice such as names.”

“Which is true,” muttered Mace, “technically they were considered simply dark users because they weren’t taught any Sith techniques and that they tend to be either children or taken as children.”

“But lightning is a Sith move” insisted Che probably sensing that she was about to lose another fight regarding the strangers. “He claims that he learned it by just witnessing his master using it repeatedly on him. And he claims to be a Jedi. Even if by some miracle he was allowed to enter our order he would have been forbidden to use lightning or any other Sith move.”

“But he isn’t a member of our order.” Mace looked over at the bed that contained the unconscious grandmaster that was being cared for by the other stranger. “What do their laws say regarding this.”

Che looked annoyed. “Their only rule is that you have to put the benefit of others over yourself and to help those who need it. That's it. Their code goes into detail but that’s the jest of it. Heck, the Sith apprentice is even married! As long as the lightning is used for good he can use it. So he is breaking the rules of his order.”

Mace looked back at the children and recall the ending of the story. “I don’t think he was,” Mace said slowly. Che looked at him. “We tell younglings the dangers of the dark side but it's from an outsider's view and holds just as much weight but after hearing a story about Sith treachery from someone who lived it.” He gestured to the boy who was engaged in another story, this one involved a snowy cliff. “I’m willing to bet that they will think twice before joining up.” 

Now Che looked scandalize, "are you saying that it was a good idea to let him join. Are you thinking about opening the order to other dark side users.”

“No of course not,” insisted Mace as he looked at the boy some more. “But I can see their logic.”

Mace was about to leave the wing a large explosion shook the entire temple. The children screamed again, but the boy calmly got them under the beds just in case while the girl flung herself over the grandmaster to protect him.

Mace’s comm went off. “Report” he demanded immediately.

It was a sentry that responded “one of the protestors fired a bomb at the temple. We are investigating it now.”

“Send all masters still at the temple to assist you,” commanded Mace “I will also join.”

Mace was about to leave when a hand reach out and grabbed him. “Don’t” shouted the boy. He was one of the rare creatures in the world. He met Mace’s glare with his own, and unlike Skywalker, the stare wasn’t hostile but firm. "It's a distraction. They plan to get all the fighters out of the temple, leaving the temple open for infiltration. I think this is the sith’s move to take our grandmaster that we warn you about. While you are searching the crowds the person who fired the rocket, the apprentice most likely will sneak in probably through the underground systems. The underground city stretches for miles right under the temple.

Mace looked at the boy. “How do you know this?” The boy looked at him as though the answer was obvious and Mace caught his mistake, “because it's what you would have done."

The boy nodded. “Don’t worry,” he smiled, “that’s why I am here; to intercept the newest apprentice and take them down. In case there are more, or they get past me you need to leave a few masters in the temple itself.

Mace nodded his consent and without any further prompt the boy ran out of the room to go hunting. Mace looked at Che, “perhaps it will be best to evacuate the younglings out of the medic wing so they don’t get caught in the crossfire. I will see that the temple guards are alerted to the possible infiltration.”

“You believe him,” asked Che.

“It seems like when he wasn’t scaring the younglings, the boy was planing on how he would break into the temple if he was still a darksider. It will be foolish not to listen to him.”

“I dig the nightlife…time to boogie…hmm hmm” whisper singed Galen. He couldn’t help himself, the silence of the old tunnels were beginning to creep him out. Galen just wasn’t use to sneaking. He hadn’t been totally honest with Mace. Back when he was an apprentice he would have just broken in the front door, confident in his strength. But after joining the Jedi his reflection on that part of his life made him come to an unsettling conclusion. Sith were masters of diversion and sneakiness. The reason why he was never taught otherwise was because he was seen as the rocket thrown at the temple. He was the diversion. The fact that he was successful and not killed during his attacks, no doubt had come as a surprise and probably lead to the sith deciding that he was too big of a threat to not be killed.

Strangely he was happy that they did. It lead him to his wife, and Kota, and the new order where he was encouraged to actually be happy instead of the constant anger siths were expected to feel.

While Galen was trying to remember what the next line of the song as he heard a soft rustle coming towards him in the tunnel. Immediately he stopped and took his fighting position, gripping two unlit sabers in his hands.

The figure appeared slowly through the darkness until Galen could make out a female dathomir holding two unlit sabers in her hand. She stopped as soon as she spotted him in the dark. Neither of them moved, Galen knew that she was sizing him up and trying to figure out what was going on in his head and why he was there.

Deciding that sneakiness will never be for him he answers the unmask question. “I’m Galen,” he gave her a mock bow with the big grin that he used on females. “I’m a member of the new Jedi order.” Her eyes brighten at that, so Anakin informed Palpatine that the chosen one was the grandmaster of a so-called new Jedi order.

“You will not get past me,” he stated and if the girl had any force sensitivity she would be able to know that he was telling the truth. “I know all your moves and I can’t let you harm him.”

“What would a Jedi know about me,” she scoffed.

But Galen gave her his most feral grin. “Because I used to be a sith apprentice.” He lit his sabers to back up his claim. One was blue, Kota’s that he had taken as a trophy, the other was Darth Vaders red saber. Taken as a reminder of who he had once been.

The girl, for she was so young, stared at him with wide eyes. She hadn’t expected that and didn’t know how to process it.

Galen attempted to help. He raised the blue one.” Took it from a Jedi master I killed” (technically Kota lived, but the guy dropped several thousand stories, Galen was taking credit for killing him). He then waved the red one, “took this from my old sith master when he tried to kill me for the millionth time. Let that be a warning for you young one. Only two siths are allowed to exist, they will never let you into their club that will be like giving away power. No, they will continue to use you until the day comes when you grow too powerful and become a threat just like me. I recommend you turn around and leave their service.”

The apprentice eyes grew darker. in all fairness may be telling her to back off came off as him telling her that she was weak but how else could he had fazed it. “I will kill you and bring you back to my master,” she insisted crouching down.

Galen just sighed as he went into his stance “fine you were warned now I won’t feel so bad about not holding back.”


	9. Alina's Ultimate Defense

Chapter 9: Alina’s ultimate defense

Ahsoka couldn’t believe it. Alina didn’t even have a lightsaber and she was insisting that she was fine. Mace had ordered the medical wing empty of all patients and medics so if the young grandmaster was attacked the only person caught in the crosshair was Alina. And she was insisting that she was fine.

“Thank you Padawan but I’m good,” insisted Alina for the million as she picked up the wing.

Ahsoka followed her around, “you told me that your people don’t believe in fighting what are you going to do if the sith gets past Galen."

“What we always do when confronted. It will not be the first time we had face a sith, heck I have faced a sith myself and I have always been successful in either making them give up or holding them off until Galen arrives. This will be no different.”

Ahsoka though was the Padawan of a stubborn master and the fact that he was taking his first time off since the war had put her in a state of surveillance. Convince that they separatist would plan an attack when her master was away. And she didn’t like leaving Alina so expose.

Alina must have guessed what she was thinking for she let out a sigh. “Fine, you can stand guard outside the medical wing. If anybody who comes down the hallway that is not a Jedi, let me know. A heads up will be a great help.”

Ahsoka suspected that she was just thrown a bone but still it was a good way to help and she could prevent people from entering the room. She took up her post outside the room and listen in on Mace’s conversations with the guards as they scan the crowds outside. It seemed like Galen had been right, the protesters were just a distraction, which meant that there was a good chance that the wing will be assaulted.

Ahsoka continued her guarding until out of nowhere she was struck in her shoulder. Following her master into battles had taught her how to ignore injuries and to focus on the threat. As she fell to her knees to trick the assassin into believing she was more injured than she was, she caught sight of the two. One was the infamous bounty hunter bane, the other was some sort of bothan. Bothans were known for having no force presence that Jedi could detect. With that knowledge, Ahsoka had discovered how the two manage to slip so far into the temple without anybody noticing them.

Ahsoka waited intel they were on top of her before springing her trap. She lit her sabers and began to swing. They were within arms reach when she started but quickly jumped back. The bothan had a blaster while Bane had an electric staff that Ahsoka had never seen him holding before.

It should have been easy for Ashoka. They were after all in close quarters the perfect field for the lightsaber. But she hadn’t covered how to handle shots along with parrying attacks. Ahsoka did pretty well, until the bothan pulled out a vicroblade and launch herself onto Ahsoka. Ahsoka managed to pull the bothan off of her but the damage was done. She was bleeding pretty heavily and couldn’t stop the foot that sends her flying down the hallway.

And that was how two bounty hunters manage to break into the medical wing in the center of the temple.

Ahsoka refused to give up. She got her feet back under her and followed the two into the wing, waiting for the right time to strike. To the bounty hunters and her equal surprise, when they enter the main room and with her right on their heels, they found the space empty.

Ahsoka just stare right ahead as the two bounty hunters march around the room, turning over beds and shouting obscurities into the air. She kept looking at the far side of the room that just an hour ago contained a bed with the grandmaster in it. Where was he or Alina or even the bed? Alina had said that it was too late to move him, that the odds were that the infiltrators likely would find him when he was being transported.

She turned her focus back to the bounty hunters wondering if they were doing any better than her. The bothma female was now loudly sniffing the air. “Ah" she whispered a bright smile on her twisted face. "I smell a Jedi.” The bothan pulled out her gun again and this time shot where Ahsoka last saw Alina. Only for a gasping Alina and the bed to magically reappear.

Ahsoka was slightly shocked. Alina could turn invisible and even hid her and her grandmaster’s presence from the force. If that was what her people did when confronted by sith then no wonder they were able to survive and keep their pacifist lifestyle.

Only it seemed like the trick didn’t work on any of the other senses allowing the bothan to catch the whiff of two humans.

Alina was grabbing her belly where she had had been shot. Ahsoka could sense the force healing that Alina was pouring into the wound while she stood in front of the bed.

“Nice trick,” teased Bane, “but your little disappearing act will not protect you.”

Alina let off a slight chuckle “you misunderstand” she whispered. “The invisibility ‘trick’ as you call it is to protect you from my species last resort. Our self-defense method, that we try to protect others from. You see the crystal beads protect me from the dark side but the veil,” she gingerly touch the veil that was dropping down from her straw hat. “Is to protect others from our eyes.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help herself. She had to meet Alina’s uncover eyes for the first time. They were no white of her eyes nor was the pupil one solid color. It was a collection of multicolor dots that seem to be moving in random patterns. It was hypnotizing. Ahsoka found her mind slowly emptying, barely aware that the bandits were doing the same thing.

Then the floor was falling out from under her. The four of them were falling, or rather Ahsoka and the bandits fell, Alina just stood calmly as if she was on an elevator.

They fell threw a black abyss that was soon felled with stars as if they were traveling through hyperspace. The stars vanish to be replaced with honey color shapes, flying clocks and a rooster crowed.

Then it all stop. Ahsoka had fallen to the ground silently grateful that she hadn’t vomited on the journey. She pulled herself up using the…wall? Wait wasn’t she in the center of a giant room? Ahsoka open her eyes and saw that her hand was in the thin air. She tapped it and heard the sound of glass. A quick exploration told her that she somehow ended up in a glass cylinder. Then the beads began to fall. Many multicolor marbles striking her as they slowly filled up the space. And then the eyes true technique was relieved to her. The cylinder began to tilt back and forth until falling on its side. It continued to turn and roll around in multiple directions with no clear pattern. Outside the glass, she saw the same type of beads mimicking the movement. Only they seemed to go on and on infinity around her. It was not ending, a quick look down confirmed this and that alone was becoming too much for her stomach.

A loud noise follow by the sound of breaking glass released her from the vision. She once again found herself collapse in the medic wing. She lay there, enjoying the solid form even if the world around her was still spinning slightly.

Someone pulled her up to her knees. “I’m so sorry,” said Alina “I had no idea that you were so close. Take some deep breathes-or yeah that will work too” she comment when Ahsoka lost her lunch.

Alina patted Ahsoka’s back until the Padawan was able to stand up and get her bearings. Where are they she breathed out?

“They left-done worry,” the medic quickly added when Ahsoka looked frightened, “they didn’t get the grandmaster. They realize that it was a hallucination and the only way to escape was to leave the room.” She pointed to a broken window that opened up to the city outside. “They had a grappling hook. I didn’t know those were real. But they manage to escape with it.”

“So that wasn’t my glass cylinder that broke,” Ahsoka asked confused.

“I’m am sorry,” and Alina looked it from behind her veil “it's a self-defense mechanism that my people have, we call them kaleidoscope eyes because of both their appearance the imagines people see when caught. They truly feel like the entire world is one big kaleidoscope. You were never in a cylinder. You have been here the entire time, just standing until they left and I put my veil back on.”

"No wonder” muttered Ahsoka only half understanding what was being said. “Your race does not need to fight. No one can hold a saber or a gun after that.”

“It usually works,” whispered Alina and Ahsoka could hear a slight sadness in the medic's voice before the medic in question began to lead her to a bed.

“What happen to Galen,” asked the Padawan.

“Oh don’t worry he is still fighting.” Ahsoka sat on the bed next to the grandmaster as Alina began to study her injuries. “He was right about the rocket being a distraction but he thought that the darksider was the actual attack and not another distraction. He is still down in the lower levels fighting some woman with two red sabers. It was the reason why those two bounty hunters were able to get in. He wouldn’t have left to meet the darksider if he had known that another party will be trying to get in.”

“Wait he’s battling Ventress alone,” shouted Ahsoka jumping to her feet. “We have to help him.” Ahsoka didn’t make it far from the bed. She felt a slight pinch on her back before her entire body went numb.

Alina caught her and dropped her onto the bed. You need to rest. “You have been through too much. Don’t make me force you.” She waved a long medical needle with the blunt end cover by kyber crystal. Ahsoka realized that she must have hit a pressure point, she heard the healers once talk about a force method where kyber crystal needles were used as medical treatment. It was pretty rare because if the force-sensitive was just a hairbreadth off their patient could lose their connection to the force. But used successfully it could be used to do all sorts of things including temporary paralyze a stubborn patient.

“And to think,” forced Ahsoka past frozen lips, “I was worried about you.” Alina smiled and went to work on treating the wounds. Ahsoka couldn’t help but think that the master would diffidently not want to be her patient. He liked the ability to flee from healers as soon as possible.

Ventress hated to admit it but the traitor was good. He was impossible to predict, using a type of fighting that she had never seen before. Most welders of two blades used them simultaneously strike or guard, but not him. His blades moved interdependent of one another. It was several swings later that she found the only clue to his method. His left hand held the blue saber and seem to be using only Jedi moves it, and the defensive form to be more precise. He parried, blocked, and aim strategic thrust in at her weak spots when they appear. It was also with that hand that he used the light side of the force.

With the right hand, he wielded the blade and prowess of the sith. Slashing and hacking at her repeatedly, making the only thing she could focus on was not getting decapitated. It was also with this arm that he wielded the darksider like a natural. Much better than she could.

The two forces were in balance simultaneously being used, when one side got stronger, the other weakens. It was like two tornadoes of different directions were existing side by side. It was almost like fighting Obi-Wan Kenobi and her master side by side.

It quickly became clear to her that he was on another playing field, heck her master was probably not a match for him despite having been both a Jedi and a sith. It was time to retreat if her master wanted this so call chosen one who no one had even heard talk then he could get him himself.

She swung both blades out to distract both saber styles before turning around and running away. Usually, it would bother her running from a Jedi but in this case, she felt more justified than before.

A warning shot through the force giving her barely enough time to dive to the side before a red blade hit her. She stared blankly at the Jedi who was running after her and his thrown blade. “What are you doing” she demanded. This had never happened before. Jedi were defenders, they never took initiative seeing it as a sign of bloodthirstiness. Usually, a Jedi will let her run and not case, taking the victory not aware that the only way to win was to fight.

The man gave her a bloodthirsty smile. “I was a sith apprentice too he explained. What would you do if our positions were reversed.”

Her pale face became even paler. She knew what she would do, it was what all siths did to threats that were temporary weaken, she would exploit it. Only a Jedi or a fool would allow the threat to escape and become powerful which she could easily become.

Ventress then began to worry. This Jedi would hunt her until he succeeded. She turn and ran again but this time there was much more desperation in her movements. She also kept her ears open, this time picking up the footfalls that followed her.

Ventress managed to get out of the tunnel before Galen had a chance to strike. While she was able to block it, the force sends her flying across a road and into a building. Once again the Jedi proved to know how to fight a war, by following it up with more strikes by both blades. She had to get airborne, it was the only way. She jumped and landed on a speeder, only to have Galen follow her on another. Ventress began to jump from car to car in some sort of form of hopscotch with Galen on her tail. The journey was difficult with the dip and twist of the cars through turns and her jumps it was almost like jumping across a river using ice blocks as stepping stones.

It didn’t last as long as Ventress had hoped. Soon Galen got frustrated and began to send scaffolding down onto her until her car tipped too much and she fell back to the ground with Galen on her tail.

She continued to run but Galen had reached his limit and send force lightning at her. It wasn’t the small sparks used in his stories. It was the kind used by sith masters when they were mad with an apprentice. The brute force levitated Ventress, lighting her up before sending her falling to the ground. She landed on the ground but with a little force from Galen, it became a hole that quickly buried her from the chin down so that she was nothing but a head on top of a mound of dirt. She seemed to be some sort of Halloween trick where the person pretended to be ahead by hiding their body.

She stared at him in amazement as he approached her. “How did you do that,” she demanded staring at him. “I haven’t learn lighting, and they taught a traitor like you it.”

Galen snorted, “They didn’t teach me. I learned it by being my master’s favorite target. It's the most simplest sith move in the book. I usually use it to tell who is a sith and who is just being used by one. For example, Maul didn’t know it and neither do you.”

Ventress took that in. She was told that lightning was difficult to learn and you had to be devoted to learning it. But the boy was anything but a loyal darksider and he used it quite easily. Was it possible that she had been used?

Ventress felt her heartbreak but she wasn’t surprise. It was like she always knew that she didn’t matter and that her fate to be killed by serving masters that saw her as a tool was always going to happen.

Only now that he had caught her, he didn’t seem to know what to do with her. He just stared at her as if he was trying to figure out a problem. Probably the best way to kill her. Ventress didn’t care, why would she. She just stood there buried waiting for him to come up with away.

“I want pancakes,” he said at last. The sentence was so random that Ventress thought she had misheard him.

“What,” she asked.

“I want pancakes, when we were flying we went right by a pancake joint and I haven’t been able to forget them.” He looked at her in the eyes. “How badly are you hurt. Do you think you can last a little longer without medical care? It's on the way back to the temple, so it won’t be too much out of the way.”

Ventress stare for a few minutes until she could make sense out of the conversation. Right he was technically a Jedi and while some Jedi were ok with battlefield justice as it was called, he was probably under tighter scrutiny due to his sith upbringing. He would have to bring her in alive.

But wait he didn’t say interrogation, he said healing.

Basic prisoner rules stated don’t ask questions without knowing the answer, but she decided to break it this one time. “What exactly will happen to me when I get to the temple?”

He looked at her now as confused as she was. “You get healed up.”

“You don’t want to kill me.”

“Kill you? Yes.” He admitted with almost a cruel laugh. “But I can’t,” he sighed in defeat. “My Jedi order breaks the Darkside users into two categories base on what emotion they use to access their anger, greed, and grief. I sense throughout the fight that your anger was covering up your strong sense of grief. You lost someone close to you didn’t you, someone who you couldn’t live without.” A flash past in Ventress mind as she remembered for the first time in years her old Jedi master. Her true master, who had been killed when she was just a child.

Galen must have seen this for he nodded his head in confirmation. “Yeah, I thought so, most causes for someone falling is grief. But the good news is that unlike the other type, the darkness caused by grief is seen more as a disease that can be treated then something tainted beyond salvation. And in your case, our orders are to detain you and bring you in for treatment. So there is one true question you have to decide.” He looked at her seriously. “Either you can come willingly and I will get you pancakes or you can put up a fight and in which I eat your pancakes.”

Ventress just stared at him in shock, but somehow he must have a sense that she wouldn’t fight, even when she wasn’t sure. He merely waved his hands and pulled her out of her whole. As she was dusting herself off he snapped his fingers and shouted “I got it.” She looked at him, wondering if he had found a way to kill her. But instead, he merely smiled as he pulled up his comm. “I’ll call the order in for take out. That will say us even more time and the ride is so long we have plenty of time to eat it all before we make it back. The medics will never find out.

'He’s strange,' thought Ventress. But he seemed happy and he had been just like her. Maybe their order wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a lesson from Galen. Don’t eat at the restaurants. Order take out, so your medics won’t kill you. : )


	10. Purifying Kyber Crystals

Chapter 10: Purifying kyber crystals

Ahsoka just stared when Galen return to the medic wing with Ventress. He seemed not to care that he was supporting a sith over to the bed right beside her. In fact, she could hear him humming under his breath as he did it. 

Ahsoka looked at Alina who hadn’t turn around to see Galen enter, her focus was on confirming that the grandmaster had truly not been effected. When she finally did look over; there was no surprise or yelling at Galen to get rid of the sith or to even handcuff her. Instead, Alina went over and scan her. “No broken bones,” Alina reported to the sith. “Your just one massive bruise but you will heal in a few days.”

Galen sat down on Ventress bed, which cause the woman to glare suspiciously at him. “You have a spare containment box,” he asked the medic.

 _Finally,_ thought Ahsoka containment.

Alina nodded and ruffle through her giant medical bag that reminded Ahoska more of an old lady bags than a professional one. It was a worn and faded fabric thing. Out of it, she pulled a small metal box, the kind that jewelry was often sold in. She held out her hand to Galen. Galen removed Ventress blades from his waist and open them up. He dropped into Alina’s hand the red kyber crystals.

Alina peered at them through her veil. She released a high shrill. The gems sparkle on command. She continued to roll them in her hand as if she was a jeweler appraising the gems. “You were right,” she confirmed, “they are more sad than angry. They can be healed.” With that declaration, she placed them into the box and sealed it.

“What is going on here!” Everybody turned to look at the newest group of people to enter. Mace, Yoda, and Koon had entered the medical wing and with faces of betrayal as if they were some soap opera characters that had found their lover with another.

Ahsoka blushed and shook her head trying to get the imagines out. Her master was right; she did watch too many soap operas. She quickly decided that she needed to contribute to the conversation so none of the masters realized what she was thinking. “That's what I wanted to know.” She looked at Galen, “why did you bring a sith here.”

Mace looked, even more, betray like Quinten did in Star’s Delight when he caught—no!—she shook her head to silence her thoughts. Mace spoked to Galen. “You said that the sith will try to break in, and when you caught her you waltz her right into the room. Are you a traitor? Are you trying to kill your grandmaster?”

Galen took a step forward looking like he was about to show Mace exactly how he brought down Ventress. Alina stopped him by whispering something into his ear. Galen backed off, but he didn’t look like he had forgotten or forgiven Mace just yet.

Alina turned to Mace. This one was injured. It is our custom to take in the injure whether its physical or emotional.

Mace just stared in confusion. It was Yoda, who after years of meditating, realized what she was saying. “You are going to treat the darkness within her."

Mace and Koon both looked at Yoda in shock as Alina merely nodded. “That's impossible insisted Mace. Once someone falls there is no way going back.”

“For us, yes. Knowledge, we have not” confirmed Yoda. “Mysterious, the force is. Possible they know-how.”

“It’s an extreme measure” admitted Alina. “Very difficult and dangerous in the inexperienced hands. I for one can’t do it. Only two beings can; the grandmaster who is unconscious,” she gestured to his bed, “and the mother of the White Rapids.”

“Who,” asked Mace

But Ahsoka knew. “The White Rapids, that’s the light side order that you were born into and still belong to,” she stated looking at Alina.

Alina nodded. “The White Rapids order is all about purifying evil and darkness. The head of the order is capable of purifying it out of a living being. I will contact them and ask that they take her. The new order has an unwritten agreement with the White Rapids. We hand over all dark objects we find and they purified it. That is of course if it's what you want.” She looked at Ventress then. "They will not force the treatment on you, and in fact, it will only work if you are willing. If you are there are a few things you need to know about.”

Ventress stared at her. Ahsoka knew that she was debating if it was real. Ahsoka saw the realization in Ventress's face when it came. She then saw another emotion spread across Ventress's face that surprise her; hope. She’s going to take it thought Ahsoka to herself quite surprise. She wants to leave to the dark side. Ahsoka had heard that once a person fell they could never turn back. She never once wonder if they wanted to.

She wasn’t the only one watching Ventress; every eye was on her. When Ventress realized this she began to sneer at Alina, putting up a tight front with so many of her enemies surrounding her. “Why would I want to change. What makes you so convinced that I don’t want the darkness.”

“Yes,” insisted Mace looking at Alina “even if you give her this ‘makeover’ it won’t stop her from becoming bad again. Right?”

Alina nodded, “you are right. The process, as I was going to explain to Ventress, removes all the darkness from her. She will become a blank slate as she was right before the event that changed her occur. It doesn’t stop her from falling again. That will be up to her and those she surrounds herself with.”

“Wait,” Koon interrupted, he had been content to watch and see what will happen, but now he was confused. “Why bother with this if she just falls again. What has you so sure that it won’t happen again.”

Alina opened the small box and held up Ventress kyber crystals. They told me. She smiled as she studies the jewels. “Kyber crystals have memories, particularly the memories and emotions that their welders feed them. That is why a kyber will turn red when its holder is consumed in darkness. Members of the white rapids are experts at reading crystals. We purify a lot of things but there is one thing we purify more and, to become a master you must be able to perform it on your own, is a tainted kyber crystal. It's the only thing we trade for,” admitted Alina slightly embarrassed. “To cleanse the crystal you must absorb the welder's emotions, the pain, and anger, it becomes yours. Then you must release those emotions into the force and feed the crystal love and forgiveness. Only when you can combat the darkest of emotions are you consider capable of healing and purifying anything.”

Alina pulled up a locket box shape from a chain around her neck. It was orange like the rest of her clothes. She presses her thumb on it and the lock opened up. A bright white light filled the room blinding everyone. With the light came an almost cleansing feeling that lifted all the hearts of everyone in the room. “Crystals that have been purified turn white and take on special features,” explained Alina. “For one thing they are grateful to the wielder who has purified them that they refuse to work for anyone else. They will also take the initiative if they sense a threat to their owner. Alina closed the lid and place it back around her neck. The final part of Ventress healing will be to purify her crystals but that is a far way away and the white rapids will help her through it all.”

“So,” said Ahsoka after a few minutes of silence. The members of the old order had needed the time to wrap their heads around the whole process. It was only now that Ahsoka herself remember the conversation that had lead to a long explanation. “Ventress crystals told you that she can be helped because of …oh! because you felt the emotions that lead to their tainting and they…are not so bad.” Ahsoka mummer the last bit. She had thought that she was finally getting it in the middle but now she wasn’t so sure.

Alina smiled encouraging at her. “Correct,” Ahsoka beamed. What they told me is that the cause of her fall wasn’t greed or a thirst for power. It was grief. That grief fed her anger. Alina looked down at the crystals and Ahsoka felt a twist in the force. When Alina spoke it was in a memorizing voice. “So much anger. Anger at the ones that killed him, her master, the only person in her life. Anger at him for leaving her. Anger at the universe for continuing to exist without him. And anger at the Jedi, who abandon one of their own on this miserable planet. Everyday master said that the will come and they will go and live in the temple like a real master and padawan. Every day he said that they were looking for them. But they didn’t come. They left him and he left her. They will never go to the temple now. They will never be padawan and master because he’s GONE.”

Alina gasped as she came out of her state and looked at Ventress with pity. The Jedi turn their focus from her and onto the woman in the bed clutching herself and tears fell from her eyes. Completely blind to the people around her that were supposed to be her enemies.

Ahsoka felt sorry for her. She was lucky. Her master while he liked taking risks. He had told her early on in their apprenticeship about what had happened to his almost first master Qui-Gon, and not knowing what will happen to him when Jinn had died had been the most terrifying thing for him. So because he didn’t want her to worry he had asked and Obi-Wan had agreed to take her as his padawan. Unlike Ventress, if anything happened to Anakin she will have Obi-Wan, not to mention the entire temple to support her. Ventress. She had nothing. If Ahsoka had been in her shoes.

Ahsoka stopped herself. She didn’t want to think about that. She looked over at the masters. They all seem to be mulling this over. Koon and Yoda were even looking at Ventress with pity. Mace looked at if he didn’t know what to make of the crying sith.

Alina broke the silence looking at the masters. Did any of you know a knight by the name of Ky Narec? Ahsoka saw Ventress practically shook at the name piquing her curiosity.

Mace and the others exchange looks. He was one of our knights he admitted to Alina. He was lost a couple of years back. We looked but we never found the ship. It was most likely destroy with him on it.

You should update your records. He crash-landed. He took a newly freed slave girl as a padawan and a few years later he was killed protecting civilians from bandits. You have his Padawan here to confirm it. She gestured to Ventress who still hadn’t looked up. Mace and the others just stare at her with wide eyes. Even Ahsoka was surprised. Ventress had been a padawan just like her. Alina looked over at Mace. See if you can’t find an old friend of Ky. Have them give Ventress a tour. Especially the room of a thousand fountains. He was always talking about them.

Koon nodded, turned, and left the room, ignoring Mace’s almost inaudible calls to stop.

“We can’t give her a tour.” It wasn’t clear who he was telling this too. _Maybe,_ thought Ashoka, _he is trying to convince himself._ “She is our enemy. The senate will want her arrested for her crimes. We can’t keep her, they will demand that we turn her over to them.”

“Then it's a good thing you don’t have her,” called Galen, jumping in finally. Mace looked at the boy. “What you don’t," insisted Galen. “I caught her and I’m not a member of your order. I brought her here because our rules are to take our prisoners to the nearest medical institute, and also we are temporally station here. You have no jurisdiction.”

Mace worked his mouth open and close. “We could take her from you. They will expect it.”

Galen’s glare was made out of the same stone as Mace’s usually was. "You can try.” He took steps forward and this time Alina didn’t stop him. His hands were sparking once again with sith lightning.

Alina did speak in an attempt to keep the peace. “We will contact our order and ask for immediate transportation. But I’m afraid that Galen is right” she addressed Yoda ignoring the two who were staring each other down. “She is in our custody and I’m afraid that I have to ask that you respect us as you would respect a Corellian or a Bespin Jedi.”

Yoda nodded slowly and Ahsoka could see a sign of respect for the new Jedi that hadn’t been there originally. “Very well,” he admitted. He left with Mace, looking baffled, following him.


	11. Ood Bnar

Chapter 11: Ood Bnar

All the council turned up to say goodbye to Ventress and the new Jedi. Although Ahsoka had a hunch that it was more to make sure that Ventress left. Ventress was to be loaded on the ship and put into orbit with the pilot, Corran. Alina and Galen would stay at the temple and the ship would stay in orbit until the grandmaster woke which according to Alina could be any minute now.

Ventress was admittedly looking better now. Koon had been lucky to find an old creche mate of her Jedi master. The knight had been more than willing to tell the former darksider stories of her Jedi master. He even had a photo of the man taken right before his disappearance and he willingly gave it to Ventress as a keepsake. Ventress hadn’t let go of it and even now, when she thought no one was looking, she would look down on it.

A small white ship came down to land. It was a Lambda shuttle, mostly used to carry a few people in between systems. There were millions of them throughout the galaxy but this one had stripes of bright colors on its wings that looked like they were spray.

“Sabine” Galen said to Alina when she had pointed out the color. “She must have gotten to it.” Alina nodded in agreement and the two became quiet as the door and landing ramp deployed. 

Instead of Corran, a battle droid came down.

Immediately all the Jedi pulled out their lightsabers, Ahsoka included. But not the New Order. “Stop,” shouted Alina running up to the droid, and blocking their view of him. The droid for his part shriek and hid behind her. “He’s not your enemy, he was reprogrammed long ago by Corran. His name is Roger. He’s harmless.”

“As long as you don’t eat his cooking,” admitted Galen with a grin. Alina shot him a glare.

I’m a nice droid,” squeaked the droid from behind the medic. Ahsoka looked to the masters. They seem to think about it and then probably remember that they had often reprogrammed the battle droids themselves and disengage. Ahsoka followed their lead.

Once confident that they won’t slice the droid Alina address, Roger. “Where is Corran. I thought the plan was for you to remain in the shuttle whenever the two of you landed on Coruscant.”

“I told him not to do it” defended the droid.

“Roger,” Galen jumped in. “Shouldn’t you tell us what he did before making excuses.”

Roger sighed. “The White Rapids people let him look at a book about their culture and techniques. But they made it clear that he could only look at it so-”

“Oh no,” moaned Alina.

Ventress was oddly enough the one who asked the question “what is so bad about that.”

“Back during the hyperspace wars, the Coruscant Jedi were kicked off their planet, but the Corellian Jedi were not. Instead, they bunker down and came up with a way to safeguard their knowledge,” explained Alina, but she was addressing the entire group not just Ventress. “They discover that some in their numbers were capable of using the force to download the knowledge in books into their minds. They had those Jedi memorize their entire library and then smuggle them out. If the temple fell and the library burn then the knowledge and the order could be rebuild.” 

“They still use it to this day. Some that can do it just memorize the basics but there are a few like Corran who go searching for more knowledge, using their ability to copy books and add them to the Jedi library. No doubt what Corran has done is to download the book into his mind.”

“I don’t get it,” admitted Ahsoka. “Isn’t it a good thing.”

“It's the timing,” admitted Alina and she sounded a little embarrassed, at least to Ahsoka she did. “He shouldn’t have done it right before meeting us.”

“Why?”

“Well…theres a side-effect with his gift…the mind…it takes time for it to digest what it has learned and while it's digesting…” Alina stopped before actually admitting the problem.

Ahsoka was saved from having to ask when Corran appeared at the ramp, holding onto the side of the ship. “Hey guys” he called loudly in a cherry voice. “Whatzz up.” He burped a little and leaned more onto the ship.

“Is he drunk,” asked Ahsoka. “On knowledge.”

“I always thought that it's more like high,” admitted Galen, “but you get the picture.” Corran stumbled over to them. He looked over a Alina. “Kaleidoscope,” he shouted and reached for her veil.

“No,” shouted Galen grabbing Corran. “I know, I know the pretty colors are awesome to look at, but the last time Alina allowed it you started to spin around. Remember?”

“Galen,” said Corran slowly looking at his friend. He started pulling on Galen’s face. “You have a weird face,” admitted Corran “it's so squishy.” Galen seemed to be holding back his anger. “Galen” continued Corran, “your name, it sounds a lot like Gal, like a girl.”

Galen threw Corran at the battle droid. “Okay, that’s enough from him. Roger get him back on the ship. Do you think you can handle him and our guest.” He looked over to Ventress.

“Sure but before I forget.” He looked over at Alina “that other patient that you guys left with your people. He asked for a ride to Coruscant. He’s still on board with one of White Rapids medics. They made it clear that they won’t hand him over unless it's to a Jedi medic.”

Alina nodded and looked at Yoda. “Will it be alright if we call for a medic.” Yoda nodded and pull out his comm.

Once Che, who made it clear to everyone that she had hoped to see the last of the New Jedi, arrived. Roger return with Corran to the ship. He came back with another woman wrapped in an orange veil and clothes. She in turn was helping an old man down the ramp. The man was a neti, if his bark and tree life form was anything to judge by. The woman walked him over to the Jedi and he stood in front of Yoda.

Silence past as the woman whispered into his ear. The old creature opened his eyes and Ahsoka felt as though they were eyes carve through eras of watching the galaxy turn. “The young man…he said you were the head of the Coruscant Temple.” Yoda nodded. “I am Ood Bnar the man said.” The name meant nothing to Ahsoka, but she could see that it did mean something to the older Jedi. They looked at the man in with a mix of amazement and doubt. 

“That is hard to believe,” admitted Yoda. "Ood Bnar, died thousands of years ago. With the Ossus library.” 

“I did not die,” explained the man. He seemed to be wobbling as if he wasn’t used to moving so much. “My species can change forms and enter a deep hibernation. To keep the sith from entering the library I took on the form of a tree and stood guard at the entrance. I was awoken and treated for me long hibernation. I asked them if I could return to Coruscant temple as had been my plan all those years ago.”

Yoda and he had what appear to be a staring contest as they seemed to try to guess each other's intention. It was Yoda who broke first. “Yes, you may. Believe you I do. Welcome home Master Bnar.”

Bnar nodded his head and only then did he allow his medic to lead him over to Che and the hover-chair. The Jedi master all gathered around him asking him questions without giving him a chance to so much as speak. Che and the other medic discuss among themselves the care of the patient before the woman in the veil walked off and Che ordered all the Jedi away from her new patient.

With the excitement, no one even noticed when Ventress, the droid, and the medic enter the ship and took off.

World Between Worlds

Day 10 in the planning stage

“So Ventress will no longer be a threat either before or after Luke wakes up depending on his condition,” muttered Obi-Wan staring at the battle projector that they were using. The group of ‘outsiders’ as the new inhibitors of the world between worlds had grown to call themselves as outside of time. They had begun to consider the trip into the past as a war with many battlefronts that had to be worked out. Right now Obi-Wan was assisting Galen, Alina, and Corran with the ‘Jedi front’ as they were calling it. “You will take Luke with you and escort Ventress to the White Rapids who, thanks to Alina visit before reporting to the Coruscant, will be expecting you. We will then leave the Jedi alone to stew in all the attacks on their point of view as you three, four counting Luke, will move on to the next goal.”

Alina sighed as she stared at the plan. “I don’t know. What if the Jedi decide to dig their feet in more. You admitted that we will not be the first group to call them into question and all those conflicts do is upset the hive for a while but nothing ever change.”

“We can’t stay,” demanded Galen. “You know the common saying ‘fish and guest both start to stink after a few days.’ With Luke awake and being more Jedi then even Yoda, well we. Will start to stink bad.”

“Not to mention the temple would be attacked again” interject Obi-Wan, “our plan will use Luke for bait enough as it is.”

“Also” continued Galen. “We have to be done with the ‘Jedi front’ by then. Don’t forget we are joining up with Leia, Ezra, and Sabine to start our attack on the ‘public front’ which is much more important and more difficult than all the other fronts.”

All of you are correct,” admitted Corran staring at the board. “We need a lasting effect on the Jedi, something that will continue to go off even after we are gone.”

“Like a gas bomb,” agreed Obi-Wan showing off just how much he was looking at the problem like a general.

“Even if one of us remains,” admitted Corran, “I doubt it will have an effect. No matter what we do we will still be kids in their eyes.”

Obi-wan sighed, “its because you are kids that makes your order so good. It is free of the older generation set in its ways. Those Jedi are ripe in the order we need to change and no matter what your children say they will never listen. Even the younger Jedi are willing to change this order confuses age with wisdom. And the elders will want to stick with the old ways."

“Which is ironic,” admitted Galen. “Considering that the new order has so much in common with the ancient Jedi. If anything we are the old order and they are the new ones. A Jedi master from the old republic is likely to consider us Jedi and not the ones will live in Coruscant.”

“Yes,” said Corran slowly, his eyes looked like they were miles away. “If the Coruscant met a Jedi from the old republic, like from Ossus. They would probably listen to him.”

Alina looked over at him. "What are you thinking?”

“Ood Bnar,” explained Corran pulling up an image of Ossus.

“That is Ossus," explained Obi-Wan.

I know defended Corran. Ood Bnar was the last head librarian on Ossus. But most important he is still there.

Obi-Wan gave him the look that he often used on the young.

“A year ago I was with Luke when the force led him to Ossus. We met the natives and got pro mission to enter the library but on our way there we were ambush by a darksider. Before he got a chance to destroy us he was stopped by what we had thought was a tree. It was Ood Bnar, his species are plant-based meaning that they can enter deep sleeps. He was awoken by the fighting and stopped the darksider. It cost him his life though, it was too much action for someone as old as him.”

“Doesn’t sound like he will be able to live long to talk to you let alone the Jedi,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

Corran looked over to Alina with a plea in his eyes. “I know that you looked into Ood Bnar’s ability as a possible way to place someone into stasis when there is no medical equipment around. What do you think?”

Alina frowned slightly as she pictured a giant tree in her mind. “If you were to approach quietly, flood the roots and immediately place him in a medical capsule. Then he will live long enough for you to get him to my people. They will be able to safely pull him out. He won’t be a sapling though but the age and health that he was in when he went under.”

“How long until he wakes up?”

“A few days.”

“Perfect alright.” Corran took over the battle board. “How about this, I drop Alina and Galen off at Coruscant after the introductions and then I go to Ossus. I tell the Ysanna about the time travel like I would have done with the Correllian Jedis. I’m sure they will help. The only reason why they are not here is because they take their duty as guardians of the library seriously. With their blessing, I get Ood Bnar and take him to Falla. Counting in travel time and recovery we will be able to return to Coruscant right when we need to pick up Ventress and the others. I take them and leave Ood Bnar. The Jedi will adore him.”

“Ossus is very popular in the Jedi stories,” admitted Obi-Wan stroking his beard. “There was an archeological dig happening in the ruins of Ossus city before the war stoke. They were hoping to find the library itself.”

“But they never would have,” admitted Corran. “The Ysanna were aware of them and consider them strangers. They recognized the new order as the descendants of the order that their ancestors belong to, but not the Coruscant raised Jedi. So with Ood Bnar, they will not just get an ancient master but the Ysanna will give Ood Bnar and any who travel with him access to the library.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, “this could work.”

“But,” asked Alina, “what if Ood Bnar doesn’t want to return to Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan answered, “he will. No matter the difference he would want to return home to his family.” The group fell silent, for they could tell that Obi-Wan was speaking from his own experience and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> I know that the flashback to the planning was probably annoying and unnecessary for the story. I just wanted to show an example on how the New Order planed attack on the past. The story about Ood Bnar seemed like a perfect example. I hope you all don’t mind.


	12. Here Comes the Sun

Chapter 12: Here comes the sun

The next time Ahsoka saw Galen and Alina, was in the cafeteria. They were in line to get lunch when she joined them. Alina smiled at her and asked, “so when are you and your masters going back to the front lines.”

Ahsoka frowned at her. “I only have one master.”

"Then let me rephrase. When are you, your master and grandmaster going back to the front. I haven’t seen them since they tackled me in the alleyway.” Alina had a kind smile, the type that meant no offense.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but tell her. “My master is returning from his vacation tomorrow and master Kenobi has already returned from his undercover mission. I imagine that we will be sent out the minute my master returns.”

“I had hoped that your grandmaster would have more than just a day,” admitted Alina. “I fear that your order asked way too much of him.” Alina seemed to truly be a concern for Ahoska’s grandmaster, which was strange, she barely knew him. But Ahsoka’s grandmaster was good at making friends. “If that’s your medical opinion I will mention it to him,” offered Ahsoka.

Alina smiled, “it is, and I’m sure master Che will agree that-”

A burst of force hit everybody in the room. The force was filled with what Ahsoka could only describe as sunlight. The kind that came after a spring shower to fill the world with light and heat. This burst pushed the dark veil that had long held over the planet out of existence and replace it with an embrace of light.

Ahsoka felt herself smiled as memories of when she was three and had just left her home planet filled her mind. Space had been so cold, her future uncertain, but Koon had held her tight in his arms. His heartbeat and the warm presence in the force had lulled into sleep. She hadn’t thought about the incident in years.

“It’s our grandmaster,” shouted Alina, pulling Ahsoka out of her memory. Alina and Gale’s faces were both filled with joy, which was strange, Ahsoka was under the impression that Galen never showed joy. Then again how could anyone not with the force feel like warm butterflies? Ahsoka even giggled as she followed the two out of the cafeteria and to their grandmaster. Only it felt more like she was skipping in a field of flowers.

Mace was overcome. It had been years since he had last seen a shatter-point, the dark veil had blocked his special connection to the force. But when the wave of light hit, all the shatter-points that had been building up over the years, came immediately to him. He sagged and fell to the floor as futures played across his vision. Planets and people that were nothing but a blur jumped around, sometimes they were fighting, sometimes they were not. It was too much for his brain. 

Finally, he heard a call. “Master!” He looked up to see Deepa, his former padawan bending over him with concern in her eyes. The visions had stopped he was able to breathe again. And join in his padawans delight of the force.

Yoda felt his shoulders relax without his command. He couldn’t blame himself, things were dark before the war had started. As the head, he had been shoulder with the responsibly to know all and make everything better. Now though the force embraced him in a warm cloud, lifting his burden and presiding him to just lay down and bask in its light as a simple cat would do with sunlight.

He heard the other master beside him sighed. He and Bnar had taken up meditating together as fellow ancients. Bnar broke the silence, “emphatic Jedi's, the greatest mercy for those of us with too much on their shoulders.” Yoda nodded and decided that perhaps he will allow himself to be like a cat for just a few minutes and enjoy the sunshine.

Anakin had just arrived home to the temple when it hit him. He was already in a cheerful mode. Spending an entire week with just his wife, he hadn’t done that since they got married. And for the first time, he had thought about what he would do once the war was over and was looking forward to spending more breaks with Padme. 

Still, the flash of light swept him up and brought a level of comfort that he hadn’t felt in years. Along with it came a memory, of his first rainstorm. He had been on Naboo, just after Qui-Gon’s death when it hit. He had been so scared, convinced that they were going to drown, not understanding how rain and water in general work.

And there was Obi-Wan, still with a padawan braid. He had merely snuggled into Anakin’s bed without a word, yet it was all Anakin had needed. He had found sleep snuggled up to Obi-Wan, listening to his heartbeat and wrapped in his presence. When he had been younger he often smuggled into Obi-Wan’s bed, the temple had seemed so cold and scary back then, but Obi-Wan was always there. He never balled out Anakin for doing it, his only response was to put an arm around Anakin so the boy felt truly embraced.

Anakin hadn’t thought about that in years he had forgotten about it completely. Now he shook his head in confusion. Where had it gone, for years he had been convinced that Obi-Wan hated him and was cold and distant. When he thought back to his early padawan years, Obi-Wan had always seemed like a stone statue, uncaring. How could he have forgotten something like this? It must have been the war. He should location Obi-Wan first and then find out the source of this force light. He had a long apology coming up.

Like his padawan and grandpadawan, Obi-Wan was caught up in an early memory as well. He was back on a planet with Qui-Gon, filled with fields of flowers. The sky was filled though of butterflies that glowed and change pigments. The sun was setting making their glow even brighter. Qui-Gon had flown them far off course on their way home just to show Obi-Wan the butterflies stating that it was important that all Jedi know how valuable all life is. it was a warm memory for while Qui-Gon was a good teacher, Obi-Wan had always been second to missions. So not only was the sight gorgeous but the fact that it only served as a teaching trip had meant the world to Obi-Wan. It was finally proof that the two were a true master and apprentice.

 _Maybe,_ though Obi-Wan to himself. _Maybe I should Anakin and Ahsoka to see them. I bet they will love it._

A few minutes ago Padme had been staring at the reports in front of her. She had enjoyed her break and had found that in her absences her handmaidens, who had been disguised to look like her to hide her relationship with Anakin, had made progress. But when compared to all that had to be done to end the war; words couldn’t begin to describe it. She was practically slouching over the work as she contemplates the frugally of it all.

Then a second wind hit her. What was she whining about? They could do this, her, her maidens, and the people of the republic. She had kicked the trade federations off Naboo with even littler then she had now. She could do this, just one task at a time, and with new hope, she dove into her work.

Palpatine practically threw the senators out of his office when he was stroke with the light-side of the force. It burned his skin as if he had been hit with an intense blast of sunrays. The dark side was ripped from him, surrounding him with a hot intense light. He could no longer touch the dark side of the force, for it was no longer there. The veil that he had silently fed his power too was gone. In its place was the light, and he was a moth. The light was tantalizing with its warmth and compassion, the true light side unlike what the Jedi wore, especially with the war as bloody as it was. He felt a desire to reach for it, to feel the warmth and love, but no, it would burn him. To it, he was nothing but a cloud of darkness that is needed to eradicate as the sun did to the night.

Palpatine froze. The force was that of a sun. The chosen one. He was awake.

The grandmaster wasn’t in the medical wing when Ahsoka arrived on Galen and Alina’s coattails. 

The two were silent and Ahsoka felt them reach through the force until they came into contact with what Ahsoka felt was a sun constructed from the force.

The thousands of fountains exclaim Alina as she pivoted and almost ran into Ahsoka. Ahsoka merely continued to run after them.

They found him in the room of a thousand fountains. He was meditating in a field next to a pond. Even if Ahsoka had never seen him before she would know who he was by his presence. He was the source of the light, it bled from him into the air around making him like a sun in the force. 

A group of Jedi obviously attracted like plants to the sun, had already gathered around. They were a little further back as if not sure what to do about the stranger. They merely watch and whisper among themselves.

“Luke,” called Alina walking over to him. She and Galen didn’t feel the need to keep a distance, but Ahsoka did.

Luke opened his eyes as they approach. “I thought I sense you two,” he said in a form of greeting. His voice was warm with affection. 

“We were wondering when you would wake up,” admitted Alina. “We didn’t want to move you until then. Now that you are we should be going.”

Galen nodded, “it's not safe.”

“That would explain the force when I woke up,” admitted Luke, he looked guilty. “It felt so cold and dark. I couldn’t help myself, I had to flood it.”

“Yes well, now your flooding will probably send the Sith into a frenzy. We need to get out of here now.”

Luke sighed but got up. Or tried to. Unseen by Ahsoka or anyone else was the plants. The literal plants had twine themselves around his legs and seem content to stay there. The grandmaster tried to gently pry them off. "Now now little ones I must go."

The plants seemed to be upset with that comment and the hands. The began to twine around his waist and the offending hands. Before anyone realized what was going on the grandmaster was laying down, bound by plants.

“Umm…help,” he asked looking at his fellow order members.

“Not again,” moaned Galen.

Ahsoka couldn’t help herself. The force made her feel giddy and the image infant of her was too funny. She giggled, quickly hiding behind her hand.

“Seriously guys help me,” cried the grandmaster, no boy. He looked more like a boy now, the wisdom and sullen expression that he had worn awhile ago were replaced by a childish face full of expression and his was of astonishment.

Unfortunately for the boy, there was a creche clan in the room watching him struggle. Only unlike the adults, they saw something that looked like fun. Before anyone could stop them, they dogpile on the grandmaster. After a few grunts, as the breath was knock out of him, there was a pile of laughing children worming around.

Ahsoka couldn’t help herself. The force, the boy, and the laughter of children. It overloaded her senses with joy and she found herself laughing hard. Thankfully she wasn’t alone. The padawans and even the knights join her. The masters, for a couple including Yoda, had joined them, were even chuckling.

“Help please I surrender,” groaned the boy but that only encourage the children to climb more.

“I’ll get the kids you get the plants this time,” stated Galen. His tone made it clear that this was a common occurrence.

“I have an idea for the kids,” admitted Alina. She then let out a whistle and a dozen children looked at her. “Instead of tackling him why don’t you try Galen,” she suggested. “He will be a better target.”

“That wasn’t the plan” shouted Galen as a dozen children launch themselves onto him.

Alina ignored her brother Jedi that she had betrayed and went over to her grandmaster that now look like a caterpillar due to the thick vines that had bound him. It wasn’t easy. Alina ended up having to ask help from the masters that specialize with the living force. The plants, as she had explained, were more determined than any that she had seen, probably due to living so close to Jedi. It took Yoda, Bnar, and a few others to convince the plants to let him go.

After jumping to his feet and dusting his rumple medical clothes the boy’s face once again became a serene Jedi master. He bowed to Yoda as an equal. “Master Yoda it is an honor to meet you. I have heard much.”

Yoda bowed back. “Same to you, I say.”

"I apologize for for…all that my stay has caused.”

“Welcome you are, stay, you are welcome too.”

“I wish I could but I must go. The force is already leading me off.” Luke looked up and tilted his head as if listening to something. “Hmm, it wants me to go outside. There is a crowd of angry beings that it wants me to calm.”

“Are you talking about the protestors,” interjected Alina with concern for the first time in her voice. "I don’t think-” before she could interject Luke pulled his arms out. palms down, and then he was fly out of the room.

Ahsoka just stared at the spot as Alina, blaming Galen for not stoping the grandmaster, pulled the children off her fellow Jedi. She knew what he had done. All Jedi were taught how to pull or push objects with the force. What Luke had done was push against the floor. Since the floor couldn’t move he did. Like two positive magnetics, Luke was forced up and away.

And into the lion's den.

Padme’s office

Two hours later

“Let me get this straight,” Padme asked for the million times when Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stopped by to see her. “The unknown chosen one woke up and went to talk to the protestors and was able to convince them to stop.”

Obi-Wan spoke up. “It was a good speech” he admitted. “He pretty much told them not to blame the Jedi, the only republic civilians that were fighting the war. Instead, they need to speak to the senators. He pointed out that a majority of the republic felt the same way as them and yet it's the opposite in the senate. He reminded them that it was their job to make sure that they had senators that listen to them and that if they wanted to truly stop the war they needed to take matters into their own hands instead of just protesting. It was a good speech better than anything I could come up with.”

“And he did all of this after waking up from a coma.”

“Well, he was trap under a pile of vines and children in-between the events but pretty much,” admitted Ahsoka. Anakin chuckled having been filled in ahead of time by Ahsoka.

Padme saw the hidden joke but decided to ignore it for now. “Well it seems to be working,” she admitted. “A couple of staunch war supporting senators have asked if they could speak to me about my efforts to end the war.”

“That's a big deal,” said Obi-Wan. “A lot of your peace feelers failed because the senate wasn’t willing to negotiate in good faith. Do you think you can get both sides to the table to talk.”

“A couple of senators will have to be removed from office,” admitted Padme, “but a couple of those planets have already started the process. Of course, the willingness from both sides will be useless if Mandalore doesn’t agree to be the mediator. They are the only planet that both sides trust and the planet has been awfully quiet for a while now.”

Obi-Wan nodded “I will see what I can do. Perhaps Duchess Satine will be willing to speak to me.”


	13. What Ezra and Sabine have been up to

Chapter 13: What Ezra and Sabine have been up to

Two days ago

Mandalore

“Ryloth Cinnamon spice Latte Caf and a HyperSpace Caf," called the barista. Ezra picked up his and Sabine’s caf with a quick thanks to the barista before taking them outside. Mandalore dome cities looked a lot like any large city in the galaxy. The only exception was Coruscant; being a planet city meant that there was little in the way of outside parks, eateries, or anything. 

But on Mandolor there were fountains and outside seatings were one could sip and drink fancy cafs. Oh yes if you had to stake out a place it better be on Mandalore.

Ezra arrived at the table where Sabine was sitting with headphones and a few tablets. She didn’t stand out compare to all the other artists that favor the shop. No one could know that all those devices were for spying.

“How is it looking,” asked Ezra when he handed her the HyperSpace Caf. Sabine needed a stronger buzz to work while Ezra had fallen in love with Ryloth Cinnamon, a side effect of living with Hera. 

“Good. If she follows her normal schedule Bo-Kanta should be coming home in a few minutes.” Ezra looked back at the apartment building that was across the road from the caf shop. For days they had been station here following Bo-Kantans movements. Thanks to Fenn they found the best way to handle the ‘Mandalore front’ was through Bo-Kantan. In a few days, Bo-Kantan will be kidnapped by the early deathwatch group where she would be brainwashed like many in the groups. The death watch kidnapped Mandalorian teenagers and after a few weeks of pain and teaching, the kids will turn into die-hard supporters willing to kill their fellow Mandalorians to return Mandalore to its bloody past. 

It was Fenn who suggested that the best way to destroy them will be to send Sabine undercover as one of the kids. Once there she could give their secret base away and have the Mandalorian officials arrest them all. To that point he handed a list of all the teenagers taken and, depending on when they arrive, the two could choose the next target on the list. It just so happened that their arrival coincides with Bo-Kantan, the future Mand’alor, but during the Clone Wars, she was a loyal member of the death squad.

Not this time around.

“It's going to happen tonight,” said Ezra pulling Sabine away from monitoring. “We need to be in position. Or more accurately you need to be in position.”

Sabine rolled her eyes as the argument that they had for the past couple of days came back. “I told you I got it all figure out.”

“You still haven’t explained how you are going to wind up wearing her armor and in her apartment by tonight. Shouldn’t you have approached her by now?”

“I only need a few minutes, face to face.”

“Oh yeah.” Ezra scanned the crowd spotting Bo-Kanta walking towards the apartment building. “Well there she is, probably the last time she will be leaving the apartment today. Go on.”

“Fine, I will.” Sabine got up and put on her helmet. She made an over exaggerating effort to turn on her mike. “Listen well” she pronounced clearly as she threw the headphones to Ezra “you are not going to want to miss this.”

Ezra gave her a Mandalorian hand gesture that was their equivalent of flipping somebody the bird as he put the headphones on. He put on his binoculars that were cleverly disguised as reading glasses as he watch Sabine.

She crossed the street and stood against Bo-Kantan’s building before pulling up her armor arm and fidgeting with the braces. It was a habit Ezra had seen done by the younger Mandalorians who were self-conscious in their armor. Sabine had grown out of it, but it was still expected for her age group.

Bo-Kantan had just past Sabine when Sabine causally looked up and saw her. “I love you armor’s color.” Sabine’s voice came clearly through the headphones.

As did Bo-Kantan’s when she turn to look at Sabine. “I love your color. It’s so expressional, there is no Mandalorian armor that looks remotely like it.”

“But your armor looks like armor,” objected Sabine. “Mine looks more like a pretty thing not meant for fighting.”

“I disagree. Only one with no fear will wear something so vivid into a battle.”

Ezra couldn’t believe it. Were the two of them talking about armor, like two girls gushing over clothes? What Sabine said next only added to his confusion.

“I think I know how we can settle this. I have some spray paints at my place. Why don’t I come over tonight and spray your armor to look like mine and my armor to look like yours? Then we can decide who is right.”

“I will like that my apartment number-” Ezra stopped listening. He couldn’t believe what he heard.

Sabine returns to their table soon after. Ezra was still in shook as she removed her helmet and gave him a confident smile. “You see this is one of the benefits of a helmet, she gestured to his face, “it covers that. As long as no one sees that then they will merely think you are the silent stoic type.”

“I don’t know what’s more surprising,” muttered Ezra at last. “That that interaction could be how Mandalorian girls hang out, or that you were doing the Mandalorian version of flirting.”

“Does it matter” asked Sabine drinking her caf. “I got an invitation to her place tonight. I don’t even have to switch armor which would have been hard to do. When they break in they will take the girl with her colors.”

“I think I will consider it the flirting version,” admitted Ezra, not listening to Sabine. “It would explain why I strike out with you when we first met.”

“Sure,” was Sabine’s response loaded with sarcasm that was the reason. She snapped her finger in front of Ezra a couple of times focus. Ezra snapped back at her as Sabine pulled out a little box from their bags. “I’m going to install this tracker against my molar, she explained in a strange voice for she had to remove the tiny dot from its cushion and was opening her mouth. “You will wait on the phantom with Chopper until I leave Mandalore.”

“But shouldn’t I be here” exclaim edEzra. “What if something goes wrong.”

Sabine rolled her eyes as she closed her mouth. “Of course something will go wrong we are counting on it going wrong.” She then gave Ezra a probing look. “You want to stay so you can find out if it's a date or not.” Ezra blushed but didn’t deny. “We need them to go through with the kidnapping,” exclaimed Sabine, “and they may not if there’s a stalker.”

“Fine,” whined Ezra, “I will stay with Chopper.”

Phantom, Mandalore Space

Two hours later.

“I bet it’s just the friends gathering, right Chop,” called Ezra from the pilot seat where he was still sulking.” Only she won’t tell me as her idea of humor, she is just going to hold it over me.” Chopper’s rude response was cut off when the screen began to beep. Ezra pulled up the tracking information, Sabine was heading to the moon. It made sense according to Fenn, they always suspected the secret base was on the moon but they never could find it. It was the reason why they were getting in this way.

“Looks like Sabine is on the move and so are we.” Ezra grabbed the controls and turn to follow. he ignore Chopper’s wild calls as the droid roll across the cockpit, caught off guard by Ezra’s movements.

When it came to breaking into secure places, no one was better than Ezra. It was his main role in both the new Jedi and the old ghost crew. He had a knack for hacking into things with the help of the wrist computer he kept on at all times. It could break into any lock just like an Astromech droid but had the handy habit of not weighing a ton. If that failed Ezra could always use the force. Added to it was Ezra’s lightsaber that was disguised as a pistol and his secret ability, it was no wonder that he was a gifted thief.

Finding the entrance to the secret base was the hardest part. It turned out to be nothing but one rock on an entire moon of rocks. Even Sabine’s transponder was only helpful for narrowing it down to a field, because the base itself was underground. It took tapping on every rock and spray painting a mark to prevent him from checking them twice to make progress. He finally found the door and broke into it.

The entrance to the base was nothing but endless stairs heading down. Ezra was careful to stay close to the walls, not wanting to set off traps, or to be seen in the video cameras. Besides the camera though there was nothing down the tunnel. Not until the stair finally let up to a long hallway. On the far end were guards and a final door. 

Luckily for Ezra, he had been scanning for life with the force and had stopped right before he reached the bottom of the stairs and into their sights. Ezra quickly pulled out a small camera, disguised as a fly, and sent it down the stairs to take in the guards. There was no way around them. Mandalore were trained at a young age to prevent Jedi mind tricks and there was no way to hide or disguise himself to get past them. He was going to have to use his secret weapon.

Ezra put the camera back into his bag and pulled out a watch. It looked like an old-time watch but secretly it was an old-time watch. A big thing with hands across the face and not digital at all. Still, it was key to Ezra special ability, time manipulation. Ezra discovered that time was easier to control when it had some sort of physical form. In this case, it was the little hands that made the ticking noise.

So Ezra closed his eyes and reach into the force. The force is seen by all Jedi it different ways. To Ezra, the force was nothing but splashes of color moving around and changing shades. He felt the blue color rise immediately at his call. It was the force that he used to open doors or move things. But for what he wanted he needed to look deeper for a drip of moss green. There it was. Ezra pulled it to him and commanded it to stop the hands from moving.

The ticking slowed and then stop. Still channeling the green force into his watch Ezra walked to the door. The guards didn’t move, they were like statues and would remain so until Ezra unfroze time. Or if he ironically ran out of time. He could only force the force for a few minutes after that the green energy began to buck and break free of his grasp. Even he, the Lothal Jedi, couldn’t contain the fourth force.

Holding the watch in his left hand Ezra touch the door that stood in-between the two guards. Now for the hard part. He couldn’t unlock the door electronically. The locks were as frozen as the men. He would have to do it with the normal blue Jedi energy while still maintaining his hold on the green. It wasn’t easy but Ezra had trained just for this purpose. He placed his right hand on the door and order the locks to open. Even when they did he had to push the doors apart to get in. He hadn’t thought of that but of course, the stupid automatic doors were just as electronic as the lock.

Ezra managed to get through and close the doors just as his watch was beginning to slowly tick. By the time he was leaning on the other side, it had moved up to its normal speed. Ezra sighed. One door down, how many more to go? Side effect of these hidden lairs there was never any blueprints. Ezra looked around the halls. Empty but more spacious with several rooms. At least he seemed to be past the entrance. Now to get the lay off the land. Ezra hugged the walls until he was right underneath and out of the blindspot of a camera. The camera was too high up for Ezra to reach with his arm, but he had long came up with a workaround for his height. His wrist computer had a connecting cable capable of shooting out and into the nearest port. He did so now with the camera. A signal appeared on the screen of his wrist computer. It was detecting where all the imagines caught by the camera went, ie the communications center.

Now with his own kind of compass, Ezra headed down the corridors. It wasn’t difficult. A few times he hid in a room, letting strangers pass him. He stayed close to the walls to prevent cameras from picking him up. one time he was even forced to use the force like a magnet and climb across the ceiling like a spider, to avoid a hallway of pad-sensors. He cursed not having asked Luke to teach him the flying trick but at the time climbing and jumping had seemed like enough.

Ezra arrived at another door only this one unlocked since security didn’t expect any intruders making it this far. He walked into what turned out to be a station, a walking platform over a reactor core.

Why does every bad guy have this whispered Ezra looking down into its depths? There are better ways to get power and better workers protection. He sighed at least no one was in here now. He pulled up his wrist to stare at the screen. The dot he had been following and the dot that represent him were onto of each other. Ezra looked around and found a screen. Just as he had thought this station was for regulating the core. Seriously were was anybody. Not that he was complaining but shouldn’t someone be station here at all times.

“Focus,” he whispered to himself "where is the signal coming from." He looked around and then up and blanch. There was another platform above his, smaller and hugging the top of the room but it was there. Sticking out of it and into the ceiling was a cellar tower.

“Oh come on,” whispered whined Ezra. He didn’t want to have to jump up there. But how else was he going to get there? There were no stairs or elevators or anything. If he tried to take the long way it would be down several hallways and it wasn’t like he had a blueprint, just a dot telling him where it was not the best route. Ezra looked down again to the core before groaning and preparing for the jump. If he lived he really did need Luke to teach him to fly. Ezra jumped throwing all his force powers into it. The jump was still not high enough. Ezra began to lose his memento right below it. He acted quickly when he felt gravity take over. He reached out with his hand and the force and brought himself to the edge. He hanged there for a while, just breathing before deciding he needed to move. Unlike the bottom station, this one had two life forms on it. It was only a matter of time before they step on his fingers and he let go. Stoping time once again, Ezra pulled himself over the edge and then jumped again but only a few yards into the rafters. Once he was settled, comfy in-between the pole and the walls of the caves, he allowed himself a breath.

He send his connecting wire down until it made contact with a computer. Another benefit of the wires, no one would notice an extra cable attach to the computers. With it though Ezra got everything, camera feeds, security codes, blueprints, and control of communications. Now he could send a signal to Sabine and no one will track it.

“Spector to Mandalore come in.”

Sabine’s capture had actually been pleasant. A benefit of being seen as a child. They didn’t consider her a risk and thus didn’t feel the need to make an example. She had been merely stunned bombed and then dragged from the apartment to the shuttle and then dragged into the base. It wasn’t until she was brought in to meet Pre Vizela, the head of the death guard, that anyone noticed the switch.

“I told you imbeciles to bring me Bo-Kantan, the little sister to the so call duchess," he shouted at the men. Does this look like her? He gestured to Sabine.

"She was wearing Bo-Katan’s armor defended one.”

“No she’s not,” he yelled back. “She doesn’t even have their family crest. Look,” he pointed to Sabine’s family crest worn on her arm. “What family is that.”

The two men just blinked. No surprise Pre Vizela didn’t exactly like lackeys being able to think. “Wren,” he shouted, “she’s not even of the same clan.”

“But the colors.”

“Since when does colors matter!” Pre Vizela was practically frothing now causing the two men to back off. “Never mind,” snapped Vizela “what’s done is done. Take her to the barracks where we keep all the other children. She can at least be a member of our army.”

Sabine was once again lifted to her feet and marched out of the room. She was lead down another hallway before being pushed into a room.

The room was full of barracks and teenagers. Many around her age but a few were as young as Ezra. There was one kid who was older and seemed to be the boss and also fully manipulated. That girl began to list off expectations and what Sabine couldn’t do along with telling her the great honor it was to serve. Sabine stopped listening. For her true Mandalorian honor came with your own deeds and not because you brainwashed some kids to do it for you. Sabine did mention this and wasn’t surprise to be hit in return.

There was a reason behind her action and not just to get a response by the dictator. The other children shunned her and Sabine was left alone on her little bed. That way in a few hours when Ezra contacted her there was no one around to overhear.

“Spector to Mandalore come in.”

Sabine had chosen the top bunk in the corner to better hide when she whispered almost into the pillow, “Mandalore here.”

“Status.”

“Bait has been swollen like Hutt to a worm.”

“Good. I have access to the entire system. I will find you a way out and once we're clear we will call in the cops.”

“Sounds good.”

The comm began to ring. Hold on Mandalore Chopper is on the other line. Ezra switch the lines. “What is it, Chop.” The droid let out a few rude beeps.” Ok, put them through. Hey Starkiller, hey Healer how’s it going. You guys just left right?… good so what’s up…what did Ahsoka say…hmm I don’t recall Obi-Wan telling us anything about that mission and it would seem like a big deal, I mean Hondo caught Dooku…Yeah, it's likely going to go bad what are you guys plans?…me! I’m literally hanging right now in the middle of a secret base to get Sabine an exit. Why can’t you guys do it?…fine I guess you do need to keep Sun away, but I can’t do it Mandalore is counting on me…no we don’t have a backup plan…what do you mean our first plans always fail…hey if we are going to start this game may I remind you that the last time Sun had a simple plan to avoid his father he ended up in the past. So if we looking for causes of bad luck maybe you guys should get some backup plans…no! Don’t call moon and tell her I’m whining…ok ok I’ll do it.”

Ezra sighed as he changed back to Sabine’s line as he jumped down from his perch landing in the middle of the communications station. “Mandalore it’s Spector.”

“Hey,” shouted one of the communications guys, “you can’t be here.” 

Ezra didn’t even hesitate as he pulled out his lightsaber/blaster and stun both men. “We are going to plan Alpha.” He quickly ran to the nearest console and began to put into action the new plan. I have activated the distress beacon, the authorities will arrive soon.


	14. It is the Way

Chapter 14: It is the way

“And for a second there I thought we wouldn’t need a backup plan” muttered Sabine jumping off her bed and walking up to the boss. Time to activate plan Alpha or as Sabine called it Alpha Bitch. Without any pretense, Sabine punched the woman into her face breaking the nose. “I want to speak to the boss,” she snapped. “The real one.”

The woman glared at her face covered in blood and tried to throw a punch. But of course, it was obvious that she was going to do it. Sabine grabbed the offending arm and twisted it. “I’m a Mandalorian,” she proclaimed. “I don’t take orders from those who are weaker to me. I demand the right to challenge your boss for leadership.”

The children around her began to whisper but Sabine ignored them as she released the woman’s arm. The woman glared at her. “Fine” she spat. “He will put you in your place.” She looked at the other kids, “and you will all watch. Let her death serve as a warning to the rest of you.”

Sabine allowed herself to be dragged out of the barracks and lead into a giant dome. It was where training took place for all the new recruits. Right now though it only contained a few of the adults who were staying in shape. They all looked up as the kids walked in. After a few tense words between the head of the barracks, they all left. A few minutes later they arrived with Pre Vizela and Sabine’s armor and weapons that had been removed when she was taken.

Pre Vizela talked to the barrack woman and then walked over to Sabine. “The head of your squad says that you changeling me for leadership.”

Sabine met his eyes knowing her role was to be the biggest bitch ever and force him into fighting her or face humiliation. “As I told her, I’m a Mandalorian, I don’t follow weak leaders and you.” She poked him with her finger, “you are weak.”

Pre Vizela grabbed the opposing hand watch what you say, girl.

Exactly my point whispered Sabine. What Mandalore doesn’t fight his own battles. What Mandalore has children do it for him. You are weak and I will not follow you. If you were a true Mandalore then you wouldn’t be so surprised by my demand. You also would have already agreed to my challenge instead of just trying to talk me out of it. What are you? Scare?

Pre Vizela glared at her. Very well if you want to be killed then so be it. At least it will be a Mandalorian death. He walked to the other side fo the area give the girl her gear he shouted at the two men holding it.

Sabine dressed quickly and rearmed herself before stepping into the arena created by the circling of the group. It was a strange mix of glaring soldiers and scare kids but both groups were quiet. A challenge for leadership was no laughing matter or bar fight. It was a serious battle to the death and the winner would be the undisputed leader.

Sabine cracked her neck and shoulders as she slipped into her start position, similar to a football player's crouch. She wasn’t worried, unlike Pre Vizela she had been trained by Fenn Rau, the leader of the Mandalore guard, the most prestigious warriors of their people. Meanwhile, Pre was nothing more than a politician despite his claims he had never actually fought. Maybe he thought he was good enough for a kid but Sabine didn’t even need her Jedi training to beat the likes of him.

Pre strike first. He threw an uppercut to Sabine, who quickly ducked and rabbit punch his stomach. She was pissed. Basic Mandalorian fighting rules clearly stated to keep distance between yourself and a serious threat. The fact that Pre’s first move was so close made it clear that he didn’t consider her a threat. For that Sabine wasn’t just going to take him down. She will humiliate him.

Sabine kicked him away and pulled out her vicroblades before launching herself at him with swipes. She forced him to block her attacks with his braces. It wasn’t until one brace began to sizzle that he realized they were her target all along. The braces of Mandalore armor was full of weapons, bullets, flames, wires, they all came out of the braces. If they were damaged then half of Mandalorians weapons were useless.

He pushed her away and Sabine allowed him. The next weapon he reached for was his pistols. Finally, he was considering her a threat and keeping her away. But he had already lost. Sabine pulled out her pistols as she dodged and began to fire at him. They exchange fire for a while until Sabine was forced to admit that the probably only thing he could do well was shoot in a straight line. She changed tactics then, admitting that if she continued to keep a distance then the fight will go into a stalemate. She launched her shooters, the mini-missiles from her wrist before moving in to make contact. She used her wire next to contain him and bring him to the ground. Sabine pinned him next by placing her knee on his chest.

“Surender,” she demanded. “I don’t want to kill you. There is no honor in taking a weakling’s life.”

Pre glared, or more accurately Sabine sensed the glare since he wore his helmet. “Enough is enough,” he spat, “I am through playing with you child.” Before he could do anything the force light up with a warning forcing Sabine to jump back. A few seconds later Pre was using a lightsaber to cut the wires. He stood taller then Sabine since she went down to her crouch. “This is the blade of Tarre Vizsla,” he explained wielding the black lightsaber. “The only Mandalorian Jedi. The blade has been passed down in our family as proof of our superiority bloodline. It will be your doom and proof of my superiority.”

Sabine almost snorted. While it was true that Mandalorian clans fought they never made such bold claims and with nothing to back it up then just a blade.

“A blade is just a blade," she quoted a famous Mandalorian saying. “It's the warrior who wields it that makes the difference. Something that Tarre Vizela knew. That’s why he made that knockoff and hid his real lightsaber where only another Mandalorian Jedi will find it.” Sabine reach to her back and pulled out of a large holster a thin cylinder. She ignited the bade, the black blade. “I found the real one,” she explained to Pre who stood still in shock. “Your ancestor wanted to make sure that it was only found and only wielded by his real kin.”

In truth they were both wielding the same blade, only Sabine’s was in the future, but it was decided to go with this story to explain how she ended up with another dark saber.

Sabine launched herself again at Pre. He attempted to fight her but he had not received any training on lightsabers. He fought as if he was wielding one of the Mandalorian vicroswords. It was fine for swinging but vicroswords tended to be kept close to the body while to prevent getting hurt a lightsaber had to be swing far away. There was no dull side. Pre couldn’t help but keep half of his attention on making sure that there was a safe distance between him and the blade. Sabine had no concern. After a few strikes, she had Pre on the ground with her blade resting under his chin.

This was the difficult part. Usually, she could find common ground between the Jedi and the Mandalorian laws but not in matters such as this. The Mandalorian code was clear, kill. The Jedi code was also clear, spare. It was one of the situations that Sabine knew Tarre had to face daily, why he felt like an outsider to both cultures. “I’m not a Jedi or a Mandalorian,” whispered Sabine to herself, “I’m a Mandalorian Jedi." Then she lowered the blade and struck his wrist.

Pre yelled as he clutched his wrist, but Sabine was done. She took his lightsaber and stepped away. It would be considered cruel by the Jedi but merciful by the Mandalorian. Just a thin line that she will have to walk if she wanted to exist in both worlds.

The group just stood in silence as Pre cried and a few of his most loyal men were trying to help. They stood like that until the top of the dome was ripped open and the bright searchlights of rescue vehicles began to hover.

It hadn’t taken long for the rescue crews to realize that they had stumble across kidnappers that were attempting to start another Mandalorian civil war. They acted fast arresting the adults and finding out how far along the kids were on being brainwash. Duchess Satine herself soon showed up to see to the kids. It was during interviews that she had found out about Sabine and offer her thanks for what Sabine had done.

Sabine had heard so much about the duchess from both Fenn and Bo-Katan, so she was greatly honored and a little hero stuck when Satine walked over and thanked her.

Sabine couldn’t help but blush as she stared at her boots. “It was nothing.” She explained, “they made the mistake of taking me. Anyone else in my position would have done the same.”

“Be as it may, continued Satine, “I wish to offer my former thanks. I was thinking that a dinner in your honor will do the task.”

“With respect milady no,” said Sabine trying to speak clearly at the lady instead of muttering to her feet. “I’m a Mandalorian Jedi. That means to be one I’m going to have to do things that neither side will be thrill with,” she gestured to Pre who was receiving medical aide while wearing wrist cuffs. “It will be better if you didn’t befriend me. It will allow me to continue on and you won’t have to suffer accusations from both sides.”

Satine sighed, “your right of course” she admitted. “Especially with the war going on, it could be seen as Mandalorians siding with the republic and we have worked so hard to keep our neutrality. Still, there has to be something I could do as a thank you.”

Sabine smiled, “I wouldn’t turn down a lift. I have to meet up with some friends.”

Satine smiled at that. “Of course I will like to come to meet them myself.”

Sabine was surprised by that “why.”

“Just because you must walk that thin line doesn’t mean you have to do it alone. I want to make sure that you have people who will back you up. No matter what.”

Sabine smiled thinking of Ezra and all her friends in the new order. “Don’t worry they are the best friends anyone could ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note  
> Thank you for all the comments and emails. I’m sorry for the quality of this chapter I wanted to try to explain a little about Sabine and her dual identities. How difficult it is for her and how the members of the new order are supportive of her. I will rewrite this chapter later. My main goal is to write the story from beginning to end. I personally get upset when stories I love stop just at the cliffhangers and I don’t want to do that so I write and publish immediately. Sorry for all the grammar issues caused by this.  
> While reading comments and emails about this story, it has come to my attention that certain story points need to be clarified. For one thing, this is not an Anakin and Luke Skywalker father-son bonding story. It started off like that with the new order being secondary characters but they quickly took over. They are trying to change centuries of issues in both the Jedi, Mandalore, and the republic. They are too busy, and let's be honest during this time Anakin is too focus on war to care.  
> Another issue was regarding the alternate universe. I made a few changes to the time that they all came from which lead to confusion when I drop them off in the past for you couldn’t tell what was a fib and what was the truth. I apologize for the confusion. This is the first story I have written without, what my beta refers to as the encyclopedia prologue. It's when I go into detail right off the bat about the characters and their background. The complaint was that it felt like homework.  
> For right now I can cover the main changes from the usual Star Wars and maybe it will help explain it. First off the moon and sun prophecy is true (I love the Skywalker twin that’s why). Luke was brought up by his aunt and uncle, but Obi-Wan did train him. Leia was also adopted but was trained by Ashoka.  
> Galen left the Sith, not as a spy but because he had to choose between Juno and it. He escapes during the prison outbreak so he is alive and with the rebels during Luke’s time.  
> Corran grew with Corellian Jedi and was more interested in learning about it. He has that whole downloading ability. And he has Roger (before you ask yes its Roger from the lego Freemakers adventure, I just loved him so much).  
> Sabine is a Jedi. She was kicked out of her family clan due to being force sensitive (it's not a modern story without the teen who ‘didn’t ask to be like this’). I needed more females and I liked the idea of a Mandalorian Jedi.  
> Ezra, I made a few changes to him that one wouldn’t really see if they didn’t watch rebels. I like the first two seasons but the second set of seasons was too serious and there are enough serious star wars cartoons. So Ezra is the early version of the character. The ending of season two did not happen.  
> I gave him some time travel abilities because I love the world between worlds and the Lothal wolves and I wanted Ezra to have a connection. He was a Jedi from the planet also I wanted to explain time travel something the rebels cartoon didn’t.  
> Finally, if that wasn’t enough I made a few changes between him and Kanan, his master so I could better pretty them as father and son. Ezra did lose his parents but they were arrested for hiding a force-sensitive child. Ezra spent years on the street before being foundry inquisitors. He was being transported to their schools when he constantly escaped and knowing that he could never outside them, he sabotage the ship and waited for rebels to attack. When Kanan sensed the ship, the ghost attack, and Ezra escape onto the ghost where he was found by Kanan.  
> Also, Jacen is Kanan and Hera’s child. I just had it so he was born a little early because I wanted to.  
> And Alina is made up and that’s it. The difference is really more circled around the characters to make them the kind who can change the future. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be cleared up. Thank you again.


	15. Pirates

Chapter 15: Pirates

This…is…humiliating. That was the only thought whirling around Anakin’s brain. He and Obi-Wan were chain and locked in a cell right beside Count Dooku. They had arrived at the pirate hideout to negotiate a trade for the Count. Instead, they were taken so now the pirates could get even more out of the republic. It was just so humiliating, being caught by lowly pirates. He was never going to live this down and the fact that count Dooku was there to see it only made it more embarrassing.

The three of them were fighting, arguing, all trying to come up with a way out of their share problem when Anakin and Dooku weren’t insulting one another. They were so focused that they didn’t realize that someone was standing out their force field until he announced with a loud cough. The three turn to look at a boy no older than 15 staring them down. His arms were cross and it brought back memories to Anakin on how Obi-Wan often looked when he was lecturing Anakin as a teenager.

“Unbelievable,” said the teenager looking at the two Jedi. “What were you two thinking. Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to accept drinks from strangers let alone pirates? Two great Jedi generals caught like this.”

Anakin felt his rage bubbled as Dooku, who had already express his amusement join in, “indeed.”

“Just who the hell are you,” demanded Anakin. He was in such a rage that he barely felt Obi-Wan trying to calm him down.

“Pirates are known for being opportunist even if they intended to negotiate honestly with you they couldn’t ignore the chance to make a little more.” The boy continued his lecture ignoring Anakin.

“Excuse me,” interrupted Obi-Wan before Anakin could throw more insults to the boy. “But who are you. You’re not a pirate.”

The boy smiled, “no I’m not. Alina and Galen sent me here. Ahsoka told them what you two were up to and they were a little worried. Granted I doubt that they foresaw you falling for something so obvious. But I guess that’s what happens with an order that stays behind the temple walls; you don’t know how the outside world works.”

“You're a member of their order,” interjected Anakin, looking at the boy. “I just thought we met all of you. I didn’t think your group was any larger.”

“Sorry,” teased the boy, “but I’m afraid that we are a little more than just a couple of crazy Jedis. Which is good news for you two? They asked me to help you out because I had a few run-ins with pirates back when I was a street urchin. And since I knew what to expect I brought enough goods to pay your two ransoms along with a little extra to convince them to hand the Count over now instead of waiting on the spice.”

With that explanation, the boy typed a code into the panel removing the force field. He entered the room. “I have the codes to your binds and I will let you go but the two of you will have to follow my lead. Otherwise, you will just wind up back in here, understand.”

Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin glared. He didn’t care for this kid talking down to him. Still, the boy lived up to his end freeing the two Jedi from there binds. “Let's go,” he said. “Keep an eye on your count, he’s your prisoner, your responsibility. Anakin practically growled but did guide the older man out, a little rougher than necessary.”

“Thank you for your help little one,” expressed Obi-Wan as the younger man lead them up the stairs of the prison. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi and my angry friend here is Anakin Skywalker. What is your name?”

“Ezra Bridger," answered the boy. “Can we save the questions for later, please. I want to get us out of here before the backstabbing begins.”

“I’m sorry the what.”

“The boy looked at them as if they were the stupid ones. That trade is a lot of spice even when split up among all the pirates. But they wouldn’t be pirates if some of them didn’t try to make off with more.”

“Of course when the Pirates perform the underhand move, they are not going to take the blame they are going to have you guys take the blame stating that it never came. that way they get off scot-free and Honda would never know. They are going to intercept the spice and make it disappear and thus making it look like the republic never wanted to trade with them. They get away with more than they ever would've made and you guys will be left hanging, possibly literally.”

“What about the people who are making the trade, we have to help them.”

“They will be fine they have their children soldiers, the clones, to protect them.”

“Their not children soldiers.”

“Yeah, they are they're only five years old. What would you call child soldiers.” Ezra sighed, “just another form of slavery."

“There's no slavery in the republic,” shouted Anakin interrupting the two and grabbing the boy's shoulder to turn him around.

The boy was unruffled as he stared at Anakin with eyes that seemed to become ancient in a matter of seconds. “Depends on your definition of slavery. I have traveled all across the galaxy both as a street rat and with my Jedi teacher and his crew on humanitarian runs. I’ve seen all the types of slavery out their and not just the buying of people. See if this seems familiar. A culture that tells someone at birth what they're supposed to be, how they're supposed to think feel and their duty to the whole. The concept of free will, choice, doesn't exist. I just described the clones didn’t I.” 

Anakin pulled back as if electrocuted. “Well, that's one way to look at it I suppose.”

“To me its the only way to look at it. But it's not your guys his fault I mean you guys are slaves as well.”

“What does that mean!” Even after all these years being called a slave still had a strong effect on Anakin and immediately he reared up, ignoring Obi-Wan’s comfort and Dooku sneer.

“My definition doesn't just qualified for clones does it. It also sounds a lot like the old Jedi order, your guy's order. I mean sure you guys can technically leave but where would you go. What would you do? Who would you be? After all, everyone told you from birth what you were going to do. Even if you are given a choice do you just can't even fathom changing can you?”

Silence felled the stairwell as everyone absorb this. Finally, Ezra broke it. “And that is what the new Jedi order set out to do. He resumed the walk with a lighter tone. “We set out to clarify and make sure that those who belong to the order did so of their own free will. Its also why all the Jedi who make up our order are masters.”

“You a master?” Chortled Anakin.

“Yeah, our order definition of a master is probably a little different than your guys.”

“Oh really.”

“Well for starters all you need is to be a master to sit on the grand council, so everyone you've met so far, Galen, Luke, Alina, Corran, they are all members of the grand council. Of course, our definition of a master is much more strict because of it. You have to be tested.”

“We get tested too,” defended Anakin. He had been tested even before being a Jedi. Leaving his mom, was there any test worse than that.

“Not like us continued Ezra as if he didn’t care. I mean we get tested and repetitively. For one to be master of the new order you have to know significant loss and you have to after all of that still be willing to fight. Even for the smallest little speck of life. If you asked for a poetic definition of our order, it's the light that burns the greatest darkness is the strongest light of all. Quality over quantity. So while we are willing to teach anyone interested, the standards to reach master level are high like I said, and it's not just being tested you also have to be skilled.”

"What kind of level of skill is require.”

“Army level mastery. A new order Jedi master will be able to control an army.”

“So like they have to take on an army by themselves to become a master you guys go on about being pacifist, but that doesn’t sound very pacifist.”

“Not like that, I mean yes there are people like Galen who are a master because they can take on the entire army, but Corran is a master because he could educate an entire army. Alina can heal an entire army and I can get past any army. That's how we measure skill. Well, the grandiose sort of definition. Now hurry up we’re almost there.”

Anakin let the remaining time in the hall past in silence. Though he couldn’t shut off the bond that he and Obi-Wan share. Obi-Wan continued to send comfort to him through the bond, sensing the memory of Anakin’s own slavery was starting to surface. When Anakin wasn’t thinking of his childhood his mind wandered to the clones, Rex his best friend more specifically. Did Rex feel trapped? Probably not, it probably never even occur to him. That kind of made it feel worse. At least when Anakin was a slave, he knew he was. His mind was free. Was Rex. Was Anakin now.

Anakin thought about leaving when he was younger. He never could imagine what he would do though besides see his mother. But he was a kid. Now? Now if he had to leave the order then what. Padme. Padme’s image filled his head. Anakin couldn’t stop the smile from spearing over his face. He would be with Padme. They could live in Naboo at the lake house and be an actual couple.

Ezra may have been right about the clones but not about Anakin. He was truly free all thanks to Padme. It was a comfort that settled on his heart, and he felt a sort of relief that he hadn’t realized he had needed.

Once they had exited the building they were back inside the pirate gathering area. The same outdoor bar that Anakin and Obi-Wan got drugged in. Anakin glared around at the space like it was cursing him. Hondo, the pirate was there, wearing the same giant smile that he used when he first greeted Anakin and Obi-Wan. “Bridgers hello,” called Honda, “its good to see you my friend I was just talking about you. I see you have found them yet.”

Ezra smiled pleasantly enough. “Yes, I did.”

“Good now about the other half of the payment.”

Ezra rolled his eyes as he pulled out a metal cylinder. “Here you go very rare, very delectable tea leaves.”

Hondo took it with a flair. “You know for an additional fee we could assist you locking up your prisoner,” he nodded to Dooku.

“No, I think I'll leave it to the two generals.”

“Very well very well. If you're ever in the mood to do any more trading-”

“You'll be at the first pirate I contact. Mostly because you know all the other pirates.”

“Hah that’s why I like you,” laughed Hondo. If you ever want to leave your order contact me. I'll give you a job as my first mate.

Before Ezra could reply a shout came out. “Hondo.” A group of pirates pulled up on their speeders. Anakin flashed back to Ezra’s explanation on the mindset of pirates and immediately he tense. Ezra must have realized the same thing for without looking down or drawling any attention, he passed Anakin and Obi-Wan their lightsabers.

The head of the scouting party rushed up to Hondo. Hondo looked expectedly at him. “Where is the spice?”

The man shook his head. “The republic isn’t going to trade. They send clones here instead. They're going to take the count by force.”

“No we're not,” insisted Obi-Wan, the negotiator taking over. “We agreed to the trade the republic do not trick people. Your men are lying to you, they want the spice all to themselves.”

Hondo glared at them, the first time Anakin has seen him truly angry. “You expect me to believe you over my man.”

Ezra jumped in but not as a negotiator but as a businessman. "Hondo even if what your men say is true, I've already paid you for the two Jedis. you can keep count Dooku until you settle this issue with the republic but these two will be coming with me.”

Hondo turned on Ezra. “No this is just another trick. Men,” he shouted. Immediately Anakin became aware of how to outnumber their little group was. Even counting Dooku they were nothing but a fraction compared to the number of armed men pointing blasters at them. Not far was a cargo ship that hadn’t been there before. It had to be Ezra’s. It wasn’t far, but there was a sea of angry faces blocking them.

Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan. Through their bond, Obi-Wan admitted to seeing the same problem as Anakin. Anakin spoke to Ezra out loud. We can't take them all if we are keen to trust you got enough to release him

Ezra though didn’t seem to share their conclusion. His expression was similar to Anakin’s when he saw no other way but to use a method that he didn’t care about. No need to worry said Ezra calming. He activated his keys and the door to the ship open. The pirates only glared harder at the Jedi clearly expecting them to make some sort of dash. Anakin looked at Ezra with concern. He wasn’t planning on making a run for it right? Anakin loved dangerous stunts but he wasn’t that crazy. But instead of running or even pulling out his lightsaber, Ezra pulled out a pocket watch. “I need you all to grab a hold of me now, even Dooku.”

“Why,” asked Anakin.

“I will explain later,” cut in Ezra sharply, “when we have time now do it.” Anakin exchange a look with Obi-Wan who gave a short nod of agreement. Anakin places a hand on Ezra and with the other, he forced Dooku’s hand to contact Ezra’s back. For what was probably literally and figuratively the longest seconds of Anakin’s life they waited. Waited for Ezra to do something other than stare at the watch. Then a strange feeling came over Anakin. It was the force but it felt strange. Like an elastic band stretch too taunt and at any moment it would release and swing forward.

Hondo had stopped talking in the middle of some insult. But his mouth was still open, his eyes like glass as if frozen. Anakin reached out to poke Hondo’s frozen face. There was no response. “What in the world?”

“They are frozen in time,” explained Ezra through gritted teeth. “You must keep in contact with me or you will join them. Now please do not distract me, let's just get into the ship now.”

Anakin and the others decided to hold off on the questions. They walked slowly through the sea of pirates. It was like walking through a crowd of statues.

They reached the ship about what must have been a minute later. Once in the cargo bay, Ezra spoke. “I’m about to let go when I do Anakin if you're even one fraction of the skilled pilot the rumors say you get to the ghost controls. Obi-Wan stayed near the gangway to close the door. You guys got it.” Before Anakin and Obi-Wan could agree the elastic band that was the force was released. The force return to normal along with the pirates.

At first, the pirates were confused but a few that were the closest to the ship realize that they were trying to escape. Thankfully after years of fighting Anakin and Obi-Wan didn’t waste their time trying to figure out what happened. Anakin immediately ran to the cockpit while Obi-Wan ordered the door close, blade alight as it reflects blaster fire.

Ezra collapsed. He was still laying on the floor of the cargo ship when they swing by to pick up the republic trade group that had been sabotaged by a handful of greedy pirates. After handing Dooku over to the clones Obi-Wan took the boy and lead him to the commons room for the crew. Anakin joined them there. Now was the time for answers. Obi-Wan looked at the boy with a stern look. “What was that?”

“It's a long story,” explained the boy exhausted. “Long story short I have a forced gift that allows me to freeze time but only temporarily and only if I focus. It also completely drains me afterwards.”

Ezra sighed as he sat up straighter in his chair. “We are going to set a course for the republic healing terminal in orbit around pendrax five. It's where I'm meeting the rest of my order and you guys can receive any help you need because it's a republic station. It's also the nearest station to us. Anakin you got this chopper will help. chopper shouted Ezra to be answered by a serious of beeps as a little astromech zoomed in. “Just ignore his cursing and you'll be fine”

“Understood,” agreed Anakin.

“Impressive gift young one,” said Dooku slowly. The clones had followed the Jedi into the main room uncomfortable of letting Dooku out of the sight of the Jedi. 

“You wouldn’t be the first sith to tell me,” claimed Ezra. “I met my Jedi teacher because I got taken by some dark-users back when I was a street urchin. They planned to take me to whatever planet you guys use as a teaching ground, but I escaped.”

“That was quite creative,” smiled Obi-Wan. Anakin recognized that smile. It was the one Obi-Wan used whenever he was around children. “Let me guess that was one of your tests wasn’t it. A normal child in your shoes would have given up.”

Ezra smiled, “yeah that’s right.”


	16. Come Fly with me and my Purrgill

Chapter 16: Come Fly with me and my Purrgill

Two hours of silence passed. all seemed well until the ship was forced to leave light speed to make a course correction. It was standard procedure, done hundreds of times by Anakin himself. Only this time when he pulled out of hyperspace he found a separatist armada lying in wait. “Oh” muttered Anakin staring at the ships. “Not good. Obi-Wan!”

The common room was right behind the cockpit so Obi-Wan responded at once. Unfortunately, the separatists were also fast. A single beam hit the bottom of the ship causing the whole thing to rock and alarms blared.

Obi-Wan threw himself into the copilot seat. “Get us out of here Anakin.”

“I can’t they shot the engine. Communications.”

“No, I can't reach anybody they are blocking the signal!”

Ezra came in next followed by everybody else. It soon became jam with people all wanting to know what was going on and what was being done about it.

Finally, Dooku’s voice came over the noise. “It would appear that Grievous got my message.”

Anakin and everybody turned to look at him. The clones had brought him with them into the cockpit but besides that, they had forgotten about him. Dooku smiled triumphantly at them as he rubbed his wrists where the cuff had been placed. Anakin felt his blood become cold. “How long have you been free.”

Dooku smiled even brighter. “Since we first got on this ship. With all the laser blasts it wasn’t hard to get my hands free. Of course, I didn’t escape right then, and there, if I did then the best outcome will be me being trapped on that force forsaken planet, but more than likely I would've just been recaptured by you two. Instead, I lie and wait, and got a message to general grievous when nobody was looking. Now the tables have turned. I started off as your prisoner and now you guys are my prisoners. Including you boy. My master will be very interested in what you can do.”

Anakin jumped to his feet and the clones followed suit. “they may be here,” he said, “but you're still our prisoner.”

Dooku stared at him, “how much do you want to bet.”

Ezra let out a long sighed as he settled in his seat. All eyes turned towards him. Ezra looked over to Dooku. “Did you hear my story at all. I told you I have escaped from many people before including sith. I know how to do it and I know that there is nothing more dangerous than a sith that’s corner so I came up with my own backup plan. Your not the only one who can call for reinforcements.”

“What,” Dooku demanded.

Ezra acted nonchalantly. “If you don’t believe me check the scopes yourself they will be 12 parsecs behind the moon of Cloris, not far from here.”

Dooku stared at him for a few minutes. Finally, he moved over to Obi-Wan's navigation control. Without prompting Obi-Wan got up to allow him access axis to the console. sure enough, after a few types on the keyboard, a group of red dots appeared except their size was small like- “intercept flyers,” snorted Dooku, “I brought an armada and you're trying to threaten me with intercepters. I mean at least you plan something, I will give you that, but compared to my ships it's nothing.”

Ezra smiled, “oh if they were republic or separatist ships I would agree with you as well. But the new order isn't tied down to the republic like the old order. We travel all across the galaxy some parts known and some unknown and being Jedi we have a knack for making friends with the capability to build things that not even the republic or the separatist can even dream of.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, these interceptors have a particular skill. Not only they can absorb blaster fire but they actually use it as energy. So the more you shoot them the stronger they become.”

Dooku glared at him, “you're bluffing,” he challenged.

“If you don’t believe me go ahead,” Ezra shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair, completely at ease. “Fire at them you have to coordinates and you have entire separatist armada. Fire, they probably would like the extra energy. Oh, but don't get a little too shocked if they blast some back at you. There's a limit to how much energy they want to take.”

Dooku glared at the boy, but immediately got into contact with the headship and gave the orders to fire on the blinking lights. The air in the cockpit became thick with tension as the group just stared at the computer screen watching the interceptor lights and the missile ones that were soaring towards them. when the two lights met the interceptor lights continue to flash as the missiles vanish completely from the screen. It didn’t seem like the missiles even slowed them down.

Dooku glared at the boy some more. “Perhaps they are impressive weapons he admitted, but they are just a handful of ships, my armada can handle them.”

“Well yeah," interjected Ezra they could but at what cause. I mean your armada could be turned into slowly moving junk, and for what? Two Jedi, a handful of clones, me. I think it will be better if you and your armada just left. Now. Before they arrive. I mean your master wouldn’t be happy if you destroy his entire collection of ships now can he.”

Dooku glared at him. “Very well you won this round but-”

“Oh here comes the dramatics,” whined Ezra interrupting Dooku’s speech in an even more dramatic tone then Dooku’s. “What is it with you guys in your dramatic speeches ‘you haven't seen the last of me.’ Galen is just like that, what with his lighting hands. I think you guys have an actual class that covers this. Just go, shoo.” Ezra shook his hands at Dooku, “go, no one needs to listen to your big speech, we all know ‘the next time we see you you're going to come after us’ blah blah, ‘you're going to get your revenge’ blah blah. No reason to spell it out.”

Dooku contacted general grievous for a pickup and once off the separatist ships jumped to hyperspace to avoid the interceptors.

“Anakin sighed well that's a relief do you think your friends can give us a lift to the nearest terminal…”

“Oh yeah,” muttered Ezra clearly thinking about something else. “I just need to go find some chain.”

“What.”

“ Chain I need to find a long piece of metal-like rope to make a lasso.” Ezra jumped to his feet and left the cockpit. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange looks before following him out. They found Ezra in the cargo bay opening a humongous spool of a chain.

“Wouldn’t it be easier,” asked Obi-Wan, “to use port dockers or some sort of connecting cables, I mean this seems a little bit primitive technology.”

“It doesn’t seem like technology at all,” muttered Anakin.

"You’re right it would be much easier with those tools if they were a ship, but you see I sort of lied about the identity of my friends,” admitted Ezra. “They are not ships.”

“What are they,” asked Obi-Wan.

“Come see for yourself. They should be arriving any minute now. Ezra finished setting up the spool and lead the two back to the cockpit. They were just starting to look out the window the shirt when what felt like a humongous blast rocked the ship. Appearing out of hyperspace was a group of giant squid-like animals, an entire pod of them.

“What are those,” asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan smiled as he looked at the creatures, “really Anakin, I know you don't care for the living side of the force, but I would think with your love of all things fast you would have heard about the purrgil.”

“The what?”

“The purrgil, they are beings that travel through space. They’re capable of hyperspace all by themselves,” explained Ezra. “I’ve always seemed to have a strong connection to animals, when I sense that Dooku got free I reached out with the force and I came into contact with this pod. They just so happen to be traveling along our route and they were willing to drop in and pick us up.”

“Wait,” said Obi-Wan, “when you talked Dooku into firing on those ships you were actually firing on is living beings.

“You were what,” interrupted Anakin.

“That's true, but these beings feed off the energy. Weapon blast or the same fuel we use on our ships, they need to eat a lot of it. It's what gives them the energy to fly through hyperspace. Believe it or not but Dooku’s weapons use the same sort of energy that these beings eat. In fact, I was counting on him to the fire. I promise this pod some extra food, and Dooku was kind enough to deliver it.”

“ I would never hurt them. I fell in love with the purrgil when I was very young. I could just watch them all day. There's just something about them, it's like they've traveled all over the galaxy and seen it all.”

“Yes agreed Obi-Wan with the same expression as Ezra. I saw a pod too when I was a padawan. My master had similar words as well. He said that they lived for hundreds of years so not only have they seen so much of the galaxy but also so much of time.”

“It’s a reminder,” added Ezra. “that despite all the pain and sorrow in the galaxy there is also happiness and hope.”

The ride to the station was a little bit bumpier then what anyone was comfortable with. Surprisingly being dragged by a rope through hyperspace wasn’t the smoothest way to travel. Still, the pod dropped them off in the solar system, the closest the whales could get to a base, before vanishing into hyperspace again.

The rescue vehicles were more than capable of dragging the ship the rest of the way into the landing pad. There they finally touchdown after what felt like a crazy coaster ride. Another ship was also landing at the same time as them, a Mandarin one. They came out of their ship at the same time as Anakin and the others. It was the duchess Satine along with a very colorful Mandalore in armor. Without saying so much as a goodbye Ezra left the Jedi and went over to the Mandalorian.

“Sabine!”

The Mandalorian looked at him. “Ezra, so what did you do that was so important you had to strand me on Mandalore.”

“I didn’t strand you on Mandalore I stranded you on the moon. Ten times worse.” Ezra hugged Sabine. “Its good to see you.”

“Good to see you too. Where-is that the ghost? What did you do to it.”

“Not my fault Anakin was driving at the time.”

“You let someone else drive the ghost. Hera is going to kill you and before you beg me not to tell her let me remind you that chopper will rat you out faster than the millennium falcon. Where’s Luke maybe he can fix it.”

“I don’t know I came in at the same time as you.”

“Yes you did," shouted a blond boy who was being followed by Galen, Alina, and Corran. Anakin realized that he had to be the famous grandmaster that the group had spoken of. The leader hugged the two members before staring at the ghost. Anakin looked away before their eyes met. He wasn’t sure how he would feel interacting with the real chosen one.

“I think I could fix it,” said the boy. “But what in the world happen, and how did you get here.”

“Oh you won’t believe it, we ran into purrgils who-” Ezra began to account the story completely ignoring the two Jedi that he had traveled with. It was almost unbelievable.

“Can you believe this,” demanded Anakin to Obi-Wan “he walked off and start a conversation without saying goodbye. Kind of rude don’t you agree master- master?” When Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan’s face he found nothing but empty space. A brief search led to him discovering that Obi-Wan had wandered off to talk to the duchess, well more like argue with her.

Anakin walked over to the two. “Sometimes people use the word pacifist to disguise cowardliness,” spat Obi-Wan.

“Remind me again what did Jedi used to call themselves? Peacekeepers of course now you go by general.”

“Sometimes to keep the peace you have to fight."

“And if someone doesn’t agree with your peace then what. You would force them at sword point.”

“It seems that despite all these years you are still a foolish girl.”

“Well, you change and not for the better. Your beard is the ugliest thing in the world. You look like a homeless man.”

Anakin snorted, how could he not. Both heads turn to look at him, Obi-Wan gave him a stern look. “I’m going to contact the council and let them in on our adventure. Goodbye, duchess.” He gave a short bow and walked off.

“Oh yes walk off. Just like you always do when I am winning the argument,” she shouted back before turning on her heels and storming to her ship.

Anakin just stood there as he absorbed what just happen. If he didn’t know any better he would think those two were exes. Now, this was good gossip and great ammo to use against Obi-Wan later. He let out a snort as he turned around to follow Obi-Wan.

When he did he jumped back immediately. A young woman had sneaked up behind him when he was distracted by the two lovebirds. Anakin knew she was a woman by her figure, she worn a white leather outfit, similar to Galen’s only the tunic was longer and there were strange symbols on her clothes. Her head was cover by a peasant hood with ear flaps that went past her shoulders and a white scarf covered her mouth and nose so all he could see was her eyes. But the eyes were enough. They seemed to pierce him where he stood and Anakin had a strange sensation like she saw every dark shadow, every hidden shame he had. And she was judging him for it.

“Leia.” The eyes broke away from his as she turned to Luke. "There you are,” called Luke “we were just talking about you. What have you been up to.” The woman walked past Anakin to join her friends. As she past Anakin caught the scent of sun and sand. Reminding him of his home. Also, the symbols brought back memories of Tatooine they meant something.

It began to fill his head, of sitting around a fire in the slave's quarters listening to stories told by the older generation. The most famous story was a legend of the nexus given a human form. A warrior who would free slaves and in time would lead the slaves in revolt.

Her name was Leia.

Anakin looked at the girl in awe. Could she be real?


	17. Tatooine or Bust

Chapter 17: Tatooine or Bust

World Between Worlds

“Ok” called Obi-Wan looking at the entire group. They were all standing around the battle board listening to Obi-Wan layout the plan. From what I’ve study of our plan attack it can be broken up into three stages. Due to playing such a key role in the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan had become the leader as it were of their strategy group. “The first stage is the shock and awe, for the warriors of the group you're likely going to imagine a stun grenade going off and causing disorientation and confusion. for those who are more pacifiers do you may imagine the ripples caused by a pebble dropped into a body into a pond. Because of this, the first stage as many different small battlefields and a lot more talking then what some are you are used to.”

“I know right,” interrupted Galen.

Obi-Wan ignored him. “The idea is to get people thinking. The next stage is called call collation or recruitment. The problem with a lot of the worlds is that after several centuries of having the republic and the Jedi solve their problems is that people are now incapable of helping themselves. They don’t know how to fight, there are no standing armies, or it could be as simple as just not knowing their own rights. You have to teach those people how to be self-reliant because they can no longer count on the Jedi or the republic. The clones war is stretching the two too thin and a lot of planets were left to fend on their own for the sake of the whole. They weren’t just harmed by separatists either. A lot of scum took advantage of the fighting to make a profit. Bandits raided entire planets making off with not just the food but also people to sell into slavery. Anyone who wasn’t taken die of starvation before any help could be reached if it was sent at all.”

Obi-Wan let his words fall on the group before he continued. “Sabine, Ezra, and Leia you three will take point on this stage. This work is gonna be very similar to what you do for the rebels.”

“Understood,” said Leia. “But I’m looking at this list that you gave us a lot of the problems that the planets had was one of the supplies. We just have enough for ourselves, we don’t have the gear or the food to feed so many planets. Where will we get the supplies.”

“and where exactly do rebels get their supplies,” asked Obi-Wan. “They take it from the empire. Well in this century there isn't an empire, but there are those who are profiting from this war, and if you ask me that makes them just as bad the empire. They are the perfect targets for you guys. With Bail’s information, and also my memories, I can provide Ezra and Sabine a list of targets, of convoys, secret stashes, and ways even their private communication lines. You'll be able to attack them without any issues

Ezra jumped in. "Sounds easy enough.”

“Correct you two would be in charge of supplies, the rest of you are going to be in charge of the teaching. To be specific Galen will teach fighting Alina will teach medicine. Leia and Luke will be in charge of the more political aims along with how to organize themselves into a unit. Understood. Now this will take you about a month or two. After you are done working on all those planets we will move to the biggest battlefield of this stage. Tatooine. The republic and separatists both claim to be fighting for liberty and justice. I think that these guys need a little lesson on what they are preaching and nothing will teach them more than a successful slave revolt in Tatooine. Leia, you will play a key role in this battle.”

“Me,” sputtered Leia, “wouldn’t Luke play a more crucial role.”

“Luke will assist you, but you will be playing the major role and that's because of the mythical creature, Leia the storm of freedom.”

“Huh.”

“It’s an old slave story that is told around fires. It’s about this creature born from the mother of the desert and her sole purpose is to give freedom to slaves. They say that wherever she goes the sandstorms follow and her name is Leia. Didn’t you ever wonder exactly why your parents named you Leia?”

“No.”

“Well now you do,” explained Obi-Wan. “Don’t you see your perfect for this, you're practically the representation of Leia the freedom storm. How she comes from the wind; thanks to Luke's obsession with all Skywalkers must walk through the sky, you learn how to fly, yes. And back when Luke and I lived on Tatooine, I notice that whenever the two of you flew, you sent the sand scattering into the wind. It creates the illusion of flying on a sand storm. Besides Leia you are a rebel leader, you are all about freeing people just like the Leia from the story. You can be yourself and people will still think you're her.”

“Oh,” said Leia slowly, “I am not sure how comfortable I feel about that this. I mean your right I've lead rebel armies before but never has some sort of mythical creature. And what about my appearance? I look just like my mother how we can get around the fact that people who open their newspapers are going to say ‘oh Padme it is leading a slave rebelling on Tatooine.’ If I truly take after anyone it's going to be my mother and let's admit it her leading a slave revolt sounds like something she would do.”

“Agreed,” snorted Obi-Wan. “But that’s an easy fix. We will just cover you up, like Alina.”

“Well what about my weapons asked Leia. She knew that she was maligning excesses but didn’t care. I can't fight with my lightsaber, otherwise, I don’t look like some sort mythical creature, I just look like some sort of rogue Jedi.”

“I think I can help,” stated Corran speaking for the first time. “Back when I was on Ossus I found a few ancient swords that the Jedi used back before they discover the sabers. No one will make the connection and if they did it would just add to you mysticism.”

“Great so no reason why we can’t do this,” muttered Leia.

Tatooine

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this” muttered Leia. She was pacing right outside a slave trading post trying to get the nerve to make her theoretical entrance. The outfit that Galen had made her was surprisingly comfortable and not as mystic as she had first feared. He had made it out of the same material that his own was made off, the hide of a bantha. A bantha skin was capable of surviving the blistering of Tatooine days and the freezing Tatooine nights. It was also a secret which was why the guards on the other side of the fence were chattering so loud that Leia could hear them.

“You got this moon,” congealed Luke for the millionth time over the comms. He, along with Alina and Galen was watching not far from the base. If Leia needed help they would be there in a matter of minutes. “Don’t think, just jump and let your actions speak for you. They are slave guards. They are used to their opponents being in chains and cages. They will be no match for you.”

“Right I can do this I can do this.” Leia stood right in front of the wall and prepared to jump. She turned away at the last second “I can’t do this,” she whined.

“What,” yelled Luke. “Princess Leia of Alderaan, rebel leader is too shy to take on some lowly guards.”

“I’m not shy I’m embarrassed there’s a difference,” hissed Leia. “I’m dressed up in this ridiculous outfit pretending to be some mythical being. This is humiliating they are just going to laugh at me.”

“What is wrong with the outfit,” yelled Galen on the comms. “I made it base on my own clothes. Are you trying to say that my clothes are stupid.”

“Focus,” yelled Luke blocking off the rant. “Leia you need to jump over there and take on the guards.” Leia stared at the wall some more. The more she thought of how ridiculous this was the more reluctant she was. “Luke I can’t do it.”

Luke sighed over the comms. “Fine. You're probably right, the guards would find this ridiculous. I mean a woman warrior.”

Leia froze, “excuse me.”

“There is a reason why the slavers don’t care enough to stop the slaves from telling stories about Leia. The idea of a female fighter, it's laughable.”

Leia chuckled “I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get me mad so I will forget to be embarrassed and beat up those guys.”

“No, I’m serious. I mean just look at the females they deal with on a normal basis. All slaves who have been beaten too much to be a threat. With them being the only woman they deal with its understandable why they would think Leia is laughable. I bet a year back when our father came here with Ahsoka to return the baby hut. Jabba and the others probably thought padawan was just another name for a female companion. The idea of a female Jedi is just as silly to them. Heck, you could tell them that she is your teacher and that would incapacitate them with laughter. You wouldn’t have to lift a finger.”

Leia had always been warned about her temper, that it was similar to her father, that seeing red wasn’t good. Right now though all she could think was that the wall looked good red and that she wanted to paint it in blood. Luke was her prefer to target to sink her talons into, but he was out hiding under a dune-like a hare does to avoid the hawk. On the other side of the wall through some scurrying rodents didn’t know the hawk was nearby.

With a banshee yell, Leia jumped over the wall and landed among the prey. Like any Jedi she was skill in sabers and Corran had given her two blades before she left, but she didn’t draw her swords. Instead, she settled for the therapeutic thump of her hands and feet as they made contact with flesh. Besides this way, the man knew that they were beaten up by a girl with nothing but her fists. Ahsoka had taught her how to fight with basic hand to hand combat, Ahsoka herself once took on five inquisitors by herself, that was how good she was and these men would pay for thinking any different.

Leia did a palm thrust, breaking one man’s nose before pinning his arm and using him as a shield for his friend's laser whips. She threw the man at one of them before ripping the other guy’s arm out of his socket and kicking him in the stomach before turning on the man who had successfully pulled Leia’s shield man off himself. She launched onto his back until she pulled him down to the ground where she kicked him in the gut.

Galen whistled from his outpost watching the bloodsport in the complex. “Impressive Luke, I mean Sun.”

Luke smiled from his hiding spot against a dune. “I wouldn’t be a good brother if I didn’t know which buttons to push.”

“Hmm,” muttered Alina from her location, she didn’t care for the fighting. “Leia hasn’t even noticed the slaves or attempted to free them. And if you ask me she could have ended this fight long ago.”

“In her defense, those guys keep getting up. If they were smart they would realize that they are outmatched and pretend to be dead until she is gone.”

“Slavers aren’t the smartest batch but they have a lot of pride,” admitted Luke. “They won’t give up anytime soon.” A few guards who had been on the other side of the compound had finally reached their friends. He flinched as they soon joined their friends on the ground.

Alina frowned, “she is so-”

“Hot,” finished Galen. Alina shot a look at him that he picked up. “What angry women are hot. Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I’m blind. Besides you should see Juno when she is pissed at me.”

Finally, the men stopped getting back up, and no matter how furious Leia was there was no sport in beating up unconscious guys. She sighed as she straightened her outfit and took in her soundings for the first time. There were large cages around the enclosed wall, all filled with people of different species and genders. They all looked at her with fear as if they thought that they were her next target. Leia was a little taken aback. Maybe she was a little rough with the guards. “Don’t worry,” she called to the group. “My name is Leia, I’m here to help you.” A few people gasped and begin to talk to the others in Huttese, no doubt repeating her words. The others began to look at her in growing awe.

“Right,” thought Leia. “They think I’m that Leia.” She had forgotten the plan when she had jumped over the wall. During the brief fight, she had been just Princess Leia, not warrior Leia but it seemed like without even trying she channeled the myth. “Crap,” she thought to herself. “Obi-Wan was right I am practically the living representation of the myth.”

Not giving herself a moment longer to dwell or freak out about it, Leia drew her swords, and with the same effect as a lightsaber she sliced up the cages and chains around the slaves. Shortly after they were free Sabine and Ezra appear on the scene with the ghost ship landing next to the compound. Luke, Alina, and Galen joined the group. “Alright,” he said to the new order “before anything else can be done we have to remove the trackers/explosions. Now we practice it, the goal is to do 10 in 5 minutes everybody to their stations.”

Leia nodded as she turned to address the crowd of slaves and say the one line that she learned in Huttese, “everybody please form a single line. We will be removing your trackers.”

The slaves complied without argument. Galen pulled out a stopwatch “alright ready set go.”

Ezra went first with a giant marker. After a quick scan with the force, he would mark the part of the body where he detected the tracker. Any force sensitive person could do this but Ezra was chosen due to being the youngest and thus more energetic than the others which would play a role when they were doing this for a hundred people at a time.

He was followed by Alina with a scalpel. If the mark wasn’t on top of a vital organ she would slice it open right there and remove the device. If it was on something that couldn’t be safely cut then they would have to be pulled off to the side to receive surgery. Alina as the only medic was the only person that the group trusted to cut someone.

The final person in this strange production line was Luke. Besides Alina, he was the only one who could heal being that healing was the most difficult skill a Jedi could learn. He would follow being Alina and heal the cuts so they wouldn’t get infected.

Once they were done Galen stop the stopwatch. “30 minutes,” he proclaimed. “Considering that there were thirty slaves that are not good people.”

“But it was good for a first try,” defended Alina. After giving her two cents she left the group to see to her new patient. Out of the thirty, there was one slave who had a tracker in a vital spot, his neck. Alina needed to perform surgery and the sooner the less chance of it being activated.

“I suppose so,” sighed Galen sitting down on the ghost’s ramp and pulling out a beer he had placed in the cargo. “What,” he defended, “all that’s left is Leia’s speech I can be buzzed for that.”

Leia’s stomach dropped. Right she had to give a speech to the newly free slaves.

Luke sensed her fear. “You can do this Leia” he reminded her. “Its the same speech you always give to rebels and that you have been using the last few months to encourage people to take back their planets from the separatist. The only difference is that they don’t fight for their planet, they fight for their people. You don’t even have to call yourself Leia the myth, they will make the connection themselves.”

“Yeah,” muttered Leia. She turned around to face the group. Luke had helped her the last few months memorize a speech in perfect Huttese for this purpose. He had been surprisingly helpful since Leia had informed him of Obi-Wan’s plan. She had thought that he would be offended that. She was manipulating his people like this. When she confronted him he merely stated that the myth was about hope and that was what they were giving the people.

Leia addressed the crowds. “For generations, you have lived in squalor just trying to survive against all the odds. For generations, you have been mistreated, beaten, and starve and treated less than a living being. And despite this, you have never let go of your hope. Hope for your children, hope for a better future, a future where you rise and take what belongs to you. Your pride, your dignity and you're freedom.”

The group broke out into a wild cheer at this. Leia let them continue before calling for silence. “Well now is the time to prove it. No one is going to give you your freedom, not even I can do that. You must fight for it, you must fight for your brothers and sisters. It won’t be easy, it will be difficult but it is better to strive for freedom than live comfortably as a slave. Tonight we gather here to form an army, a free army that will not rest until all our brothers and sisters are free.”

When the cheering calm down Leia went to the next portion of her speech, the part where she lay out the actual plan. “This is the ghost ship.” She pointed behind her, “it will take those who can not fight to a safe haven where they can wait for their brothers and sisters to join them. Those who wish to fight will assist me where we will not leave this planet until everybody is free and Jabba himself is dead by our hands.”

The group erupted into a loud cacophony of shouts as the rest of the new order stood by and watch. “We are going to have to force the kids on the shuttle,” admitted Sabine, watching the thin little faces that were just as passionate as the adults.

“Along with the elders,” admitted Luke staring at the grandparents in the group.

Galen let out a burp as he finished his beer. “You know what just hit me. If we are going to kill Jabba and free his slaves, he does have a large harem of them. The gorgeous women who are going to feel very grateful to me.”

Sabine smacked him upside his head. “You're married.”

“Right.” Galen ponders it for a minute before he had a new idea. “Do you think if I get one of their outfits Juno will model it for me.”

“I’ll give you credit,” admitted Sabine, “most guys are too embarrass to come out and say what they actually thinking.”

“Hey,” defended Galen. “I was raised by the sith, say what you want about them but besides violence they were prudes.”


	18. Slave Uprising

Chapter 18 _: Slave Uprising_

Tatooine

One of the benefits with Leia being so uncomfortable as 'Leia the warrior' was that it encouraged her to get the Tatooine front over as quickly as possible. The next day she led her free army, with members new orders covertly hidden among them, to a plantation run by slaves. At the end of the day, the new army saw their numbers double. The next day it tripled. Leia was moving so fast that the army had to be broken up into shifts since the soldiers couldn’t keep up with her.

Supplies weren’t an issue; Ezra and Sabine had taken advantage of the federations war trade to the point that they began to jokingly refer to their ships as grocery stores. With their effort not only was the army base completely loaded with any sort of good needed but the haven planet for the slaves who couldn’t fight was getting more then they needed to create homes and farms.

Daily the numbers grew and Luke along with a few others began to spy for the rebels, sitting in bars listening to the hunters and slave owners to see where their next target should be. They came back with the news that greatly upset Leia. Either by stupidity or denial, the slavers didn’t see an army of free slaves coming for them. The way that they talk made it clear that they consider all the attacks separate freak incidence and refuse for one reason or another to consider it a sort of pattern. The plan was pretty clear, for Leia to take the victory and be done with her charade she needed to officially defeat them and she couldn’t do it if they were in denial and unaware of her existence.

Leia locked herself in the command tent with the new order and the leaders among the free slaves trying to figure out the next attack. Part of her wanted to storm Jabba’s palace, the final step of freeing Tatooine. Luke stopped her reminding her that only the new order could take down the palace and the difference between them and the old was that they won’t fight others battles. The slaves needed to win their own freedom so that they knew they were truly free and their army wasn’t big enough yet to successfully take down Jabba and his hunters.

Finally, they decided on an overlooked and thus soft target. While Tatooine had two cities and both had a slave trade and spaceport, Mos Espa was in hut control land and saw the most of the slave trade between the two cities. The spaceport has security and all the slave owners that lived there had their own version of defense. The attacks that they were expecting was a few slaves uprising of pirates trying to take off with their cargo. One a planet whose military and police were nothing more then bounty hunters they were not equipped to deal with an army.

The plan was simple. Leia and the army of three hundred free slaves marched into the city. They moved like a wave through the street clearing out the locals and taking the slaves they found. They were peaceful unless crossed then they attack. Some owners handed the slaves overseeing what was coming but a majority fought only to be arrested or killed. 

No real sort of defiance was felt until the army reached the spaceport. The spaceport was the hub of the trade. Due to the survival rate of a slave on Tatooine, new slaves had to be shipped in daily on overfilled cargo ships and stored in the containment around the port. These were the people used to fighting and killing people, the people whose entire wealth and way of life was dedicated to the trade and they weren’t going to let it go easily.

Leia’s army was well-armed and it had members of the new order secretly among them, capable of taking on many men at once. But what ended up playing a big role in the fighting was Leia herself. The slavers may not know who Leia the warrior was but that didn’t mean that they weren’t awed by the figure dress in white who floated on air and who wielded ancient swords. The slaves though did recognize her and were eager once release by their free brothers to join in the fighting. The army had started off with three hundred that morning but by the time that they reach the port they were an army of two thousand and growing for each container of slaves lost by the traders.

Eventually, the slavers saw the way the fight was going. While some refuse to stop a majority that was still alive ran to report back to Jabba and Leia allowed it knowing Jabba would be forced to take them seriously once the reports reach him. 

In the end, Leia had taken Mos Espa with the loss of 50 people but now had over five thousand and continuously growing. The following days were full of celebration of Mos Espa liberation for not only were the former slaves happy but so were the poor who had more in common with slaves than their owners. As the two lower classes celebrate the few who were not of the class covertly left the city and were allowed to do so. Now Mos Espa wasn’t so much as a city but a barrack. The entire city was swallowed into the army and for the first time ever they began multiple raids on the farms, mines, and trading posts that lied outside the city. The spaceport and all the ships were claimed for the army as they began to transport all those who couldn’t or wouldn’t fight to the safe and still kept hidden haven. Even those who were never slaves were allowed to go. Ships would leave filled with people and come back loaded with supplies.

People who once had no future or opportunities jumped on the chance to gain some. The learning curve was steep but the newly free or just poor people were willing to give their studies all they could. They learn leadership, politics, fighting, healing, and flying. It wasn’t long before the new order who had been the backbone of the movement at the beginning was being outshined by the newly free people. Leia was still there, but she had taken on more of a cultural figure. The people were still awed by her, even the poor due to having many friends that were slaves had heard stories of Leia. Wherever Leia walked in the city she would be followed by glances and whispers of awe. And of course, if asked all would proclaim their freedom was due to her and never themselves. Even though the army was now lead and maned by them, while their healers saw to their injure and while their fleet of ships both attack the underbelly of the federation and run the supplies needed for their people on both planets. For Leia the Warrior had done exactly as the legend predicted, she would give the slaves the means to break their own chains.

Mandalore

Obi-Wan wasn’t looking forward to this. The Hutts had reached out to the republic to report a surprising event. An army of free slaves had taken Mos Espa. The Hutts ask/demand that the republic do something or they will close their section of space from republic travel. Considering that the republic was using their trade routes to bring men and supplies to the fronts, it would be a disaster if closed. Still, the idea of the republic putting down a slave revolt was disgusting to many including Obi-Wan. The Senate finally agreed on a bland response that would please the Hutts without the republic doing much. All Obi-Wan had to do was deliver a verbal warning to Mandalore not to get involved. Simple but very painful personally for him. Still, he was the only Jedi with a rapport with the duchess and the order thought it would lose some of the venoms if do by a friend.

Obi-Wan thought it would have the opposite response.

Still, he walked into the throne room and gave a deep bow to the duchess in greeting before mentioning what brought him here. he couldn’t help himself but look secretly for the nearest exit. If she still contained the same personality that she had as a child, then she was likely going to be throwing things at him by the end of the conversation.

“Master Kenobi she called down from the throne. What a pleasant surprise this is.” 

Obi-Wan followed the rules of decorum and bow again. “It's very wonderful to see you again,” he said.

“What brings the Jedi to Mandalore,” she asked.

“Well…its rather awkward to see your majesty,” he said placing his hands behind his back. There have been some slave uprisings going on in the Hutts system. “The biggest one and the one that started it was on Tatooine.” 

“Oh,” the duchess looked surprised, “would the republic would like me to make a joint statement with that about how we support democracy."

“Not exactly your majesty,” he said calmly, “you see we rely on the Hutts space for travel, and the Hutts have been very eager for the republic and order to get involved in the situation.”

Satine looked at him in shock, “please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting.”

“We are not getting involved,” stated Obi-Wan. “The republic still considers slavery abhorrent however for the sake of friendship we have decided to investigate any possible supports of the movement. The senate believes that there is no way a slavery revolt could happen without support from someone. Considering certain evidence-”

“Evidence?” Interrupted Satine.

“Certain evidence,” continued Obi-Wan “suggests that Mandalore is the force behind it and is doing it for there own benefit. As in to weaken the bond between the Hutts and the republic and force the republic to cease its war.”

“Excuse me,” insisted Satine, “did you come here to accuse me of something.”

“I’m merely saying that considering the evidence-”

“What evidence,” she demanded “I have a right to know what I am behind accused of.”

“Before the Tatooine uprising there were many reports both in the republic, and separatist systems about planets that all of a sudden announce neutrality and align with your peace collations.”

“Those systems were always with us. It was their leaders that were against the people and the leaders paid for that by their own people's hands. We didn’t raise a finger against them. Is that all you have?”

“No milady, there have also been a few reports of a person dressed in colorful Mandalore armor. All the planets that I had mention have reported seeing this Mandalorian. On top of that, the trade federation has been repeatedly attacked by the same Mandalorian fitting the descriptions.” 

“I see so because I’m the leader of the Mandalore then that means that whatever any Mandalorian does in the entire galaxy is because I order them to do it. Well, it's not unheard of I’ll grant you. I know many people who believe that the Jedi are behind the war because Dooku is on one side and the rest of the order is on the other. I suppose that if you guys can be that devious then I can be as well.”

“Dooku is a sith.”

“And yet only a Jedi can tell the difference. For all, we non-sensitives know that’s just another way of saying that he isn’t under your thumb.”

“Look,” sighed Obi-Wan, getting frustrated “I didn’t come here to fight, I’m not even here to accuse you of something. This was just a customary warning to tell you not to get involved. It was the least we can do and still maintain good relations with the Hutts.”

“So pretty much we are your scapegoats,” accused Satine, she wasn’t letting it go. “Well, there are a few small problems with it. First off, if you had come a few months ago I would admit that we did have some rouge Mandalors calling themselves the death guard, but they are all gone now. Second and your biggest problem is that if I was involved in the slave revolt I would admit it loudly, why? Because unlike the republic or the Jedi, Mandalors stay true to their convictions. We consider it unlawful and we are not afraid to shout it on the rooftops.”

“The republic does care,” defended Obi-Wan.

“Only when it doesn’t conflict with their goals,” snapped Satine. "Your precious war means more to you than your morals. And don’t say it’s just until the war is over. One thing that Mandalors know is that when your back is up against the walls, that is when one finds out what they truly made of. If this war has taught the republic and the order one thing its that even your morals don’t mean anything to you.”

Obi-Wan waited until she was done. He was expecting her to say something like that. “Well, I warned you now if you are done I will leave.” He bowed and moved to leave when Satine threw a vase at him. It missed but Obi-Wan knew it was supposed to and that if she wanted she would have hit him. But where was the fun in balling out an unconscious man?

“I’m not done,” yelled Satine. "So don’t go patronizing me now.” She jumped off her throne and walked over to Obi-Wan. She stood so she was a hair's breadth away, staring directly at his eyes. Obi-Wan had learned years ago that she would not look away first. “I was honest when I said that I wasn’t involved and when I said that I didn’t care if you knew it or not. So listen closely I wasn’t involved at first but now after your little visit, I am. I will welcome any slave and offer any aide I can to the revolt. And I don’t care if you tell your ‘friends’ or not.”

Obi-Wan knew it was childish but he was determined not to look away first. “If that is how you feel milady.”

“Oh yes.”

“Then there is nothing more to discuss. I will be on my way."

“Good go.” The two continue to stare, neither one backing down. Finally, the silence was shattered and Obi-Wan lost when he went to answer his ringing comm. He had to step to the side just so he would have enough room to reach it.

“Kenobi here.”

It was Master Adi Gallia who responded. “Kenobi you need to go to the Kessel mines now. You are the nearest Jedi to the base.”

“Why what has happened,” Obi-Wan took a few steps away so he could talk privately but Satine followed him, clearly still annoyed.

“Its the new order. They caused a jailbreak.”

“That doesn’t sound like them.”

"Agree but it gets even weirder. They contacted Senator Amidala and asked her to come with medics. They said that they will need both her and the medics’ expertise. We need you to go there and find out what exactly is going on.”

“Understand Kenobi out.”

“I’m coming too,” insisted Satine.

“No your not,” defended Obi-Wan. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh yes, it does. Your no doubt going to come back here and blame me for it. I will like to know what exactly I’m going to be blamed for. Now come on.” She walked towards the door. “We’ll take my ship, it's faster.”

Obi-Wan stared at her retreating back, “I have a bad feeling about this."


	19. The Kessel Campaign

Chapter 19: The KesselCampaign

2 hours early

Kessel

“Ok so everyone is familiar with the plan,” Luke asked.

“What plan," demanded Sabine from the front of the ship. “The plan is to literally just release Galen on the entire facility and let him run loose.”

“I know,” said Galen, practically drooling at the image. “I have waited so long for this battle.”

“Just remember you can destroy only the buildings, don't destroy people.”

“Fine.”

"Ok, so I'm going to touch down at the south side of the base. There you guys can get off. Alina and Luke be ready need to clean up whatever mess he makes.” Luke was about to respond when the entire ship began to rock.

“What in the world," shouted Alina, grabbing onto the seat.

“I think Galen decided to take the fun routed,” yelled Sabine over the turbulence.

Luke and Alina investigated the cargo bay. Sure enough, the ramp had been lowered and Galen was gone.

“Oh great,” called Luke. “That place is about to be hit by a crazy meteor.”

Kessel was a quiet prison, surrounded but rock and sand. But today its quiet day was interrupted by a screaming meteor, streaming down from the heavens. It landed get in the center of the facility. After years of trying to be killed off, Galen had developed the ability to survive from great heights. Unlike being impaled like any other human being, Galen merely pulled himself out of his dive bomb and landed gracefully, like a cat, on his feet.

The center of the prison was nothing more than the engineer or maintenance room. A large brick space filled with mechanical parts. Luckily it was uninhabited.

“Ahh,” said Galen stretching out his arms. “This is going to be great.” He quickly pulled out his earbuds and put them into his ears and clicked played on his comms. If he was going to work out then he needed his playlist. The first thing he did was punch a wall. It immediately shattered under his attack. Shortly after that everything became a haze of violence. He used to everything his arms legs and even his blades to tear smash and sever everything that he came into contact with. after he finished destroying the room he immediately entered the corridor, by then the guard or whoever was in charge had realized that something was amiss and had sent some guards to investigate. Galen quickly made short work of then, without killing, he mostly just ran straight into them by running headfirst down the corridor and running over anyone who got in his way. once the guards were taken out, he continued to move through the corridors smashing and just destroying us he went until he reached the large barracks where all the convicts were stored. Pulling out his blades he ran down the room, slicing open the rooms as he went. Once he was done on one floor he would jump to the next and keep on working slowly through the building.

By the time he reached the roof the guard ships, that were in orbit, had concluded that they weren’t going to be able to stop him without destroying the entire facility. They shot at him, but he wasn’t called Starkiller for nothing. He saw the attack coming and absorb the energy before releasing it back at the ships in the form of lightning.

The ships were hit and even one of them begin to lose orbit. Deciding to at least take Galen down with them, the crew steer their dying vessel towards him. Galen summoned the force to him again and slammed it into the ship, steering it away from the prison and into the desert sea. He ended his jamming out session with a pose as the ship blown up in the background. He loved working out with his music. Sadly the high of a good workout was always quickly followed by the strain of all the fighting finally catching up to him. He fell off the prison and into the sand below.

“That was awesome,” he proclaimed loudly from where he laid. Last time he took down a ship it hadn’t made nearly as big an explosion as this time.

Luke sighed. During the cacophony of the destruction, he had to stand outside waiting for Galen to be done. He did however had to take a few steps back to prevent Galen from landing on top of him and crushing him. “Tell me the truth,” he asked Galen, “you got hit by too many explosions growing up and now you only have half of a mind.”

“Maybe,” admitted Galen. “Or it could be because someone was trying to kill me since I was three.”

Luke’s first order of business was to evacuate what remained of the building, thinking that it was only a matter of time before it came crashing down on everyone’s heads. It took a lot of conjoining from both him and Alina and a lot of threatening by Galen, to get the convicts to leave their open cells. It took even more work to get the prisoners who were too injure or sick to leave under their own power. Thankfully a few of the convicts had warmed up to them enough to help. Eventually, everyone was piled up in the sand where Sabine had landed to ghost to use it as shade and to store the more critically injured.

Alina rushed through the field of injure and sick, seeing to all the were wounded. Luke joined her as well while Galen stood guard around the prison personal that were kept a little way off from their prisoners.

They were quite relieved when the first people on the scene, Sabine and Obi-Wan, had brought with them Mandalor’s medics. More than likely Satine’s idea after overhearing the call for healers. Alina immediately took command of them and stream them throughout the camp. Some of Satine’s security personal also went to stand guard with Galen. Another Mandalorian ship landed and some personal were unloaded and began to set up a little makeshift camp for all the people.

Obi-Wan immediately demanded an explanation from Luke about what was going on. But Luke being his usual ‘why should I tell you when you should learn it for yourself’, self merely told Obi-Wan to look around and the answer will become clear to him. That immediately got a laugh from Satine. Still, Satine had just as much as figuring out what was going on as Obi-Wan. It was Padme, who had arrived two hours later with the supplies demanded that was the first to notice the problem.

Padme was walking around to check on the injured when she noticed something out of the ordinary.

“Is this a child,” she demanded to the warden. “What is a child doing here?”

“Um…well…I believe that child is a pickpocket defended the warden.”

“A pickpocket ended up in the republic’s maximum detention facility? The one that’s only to be used for hardened criminals?”

“I don’t make the rules ma’am they send me the prisoners. Unfortunately, all of our documents were in the facility so I can not even look up his record for you.”

Padme gave him her ‘i don’t believe you for a moment face’ before moving onto exam a woman who was acting like the boy’s mother. Padme looked up again, “this woman has whip scars on her back. Since when were whips use in a prison.”

“She could have been a slave before doing whatever it was that got her sent here defended the warden. We never know the backgrounds of these convicts before we get them.”

“Or,” said Padme slowly as she figured it out. “They were slaves when they were in here. Oh, force she proclaimed loudly there are slaves here. You bought slaves to use the Kessel’s mines and you hide them among the criminals. What convicts were not enough for you.”

“No no” proclaimed the warden “that’s silly who ever heard of something like this.”

“Look at these injuries,” shouted Padme as she weaved through the groups now knowing what she was looking for. Obi-Wan and Satine followed her, the horror of what they discover was etch on their faces. “These people are half-starving,” shouted Padme, “and there are fresh marks on them caused by chains and whips. No wonder there was no prison outbreak when the entire building was on fire. They literally couldn’t run away nor did they think they would get far. Admit it you have been running a Republic finance slave mine.”

“What do you want me to say” proclaimed the warden. “Do you have any how much credits are behind a spice operation. And Kessel is a planet made out of it. We are on top of a gold mine and we weren’t tapping it because we didn’t have enough manpower. You guys only send enough convicts to sustain the medical use of spice. That is a fraction compared to its recreational use. We needed more manpower to sell in the other market.”

“Of force,” proclaimed Padme “an entire slave mine being run by republic employee, finance by republic and running in republic space. Do you have any idea of the amount of damage you have done to the republic’s image not to mention what you have done to these people.” She walked over to the warden as if she wanted to punch him. Before Obi-Wan could catch up to her, Galen step in front of the warden, stopping her in her tracks.

“Senator,” he said slowly as if he was placidly a wide animal, “everybody has a right to make a pled in front of the judicial courts. Even slave owners.”

It was then that Obi-Wan noticed that all the guards around the prisoner employees weren’t to protect them from convicts but to prevent them from running. “He’s right,” agreed Obi-Wan, addressing Padme, “he will see justice and we will get these people helped, including the criminals that were sent here. I doubt that the courts agree to let the prison work them this much."

“Well,” said Satine, jumping in. “You don’t have to worry about the criminals or these newly free slaves. I can grant them Mandalorian citizenship.”

“What,” asked Obi-Wan, “no I appreciate that Satine but this is a Republic issue and we can handle it.”

“As I told you before Kenobi,” she said quite sternly, “that while I wasn’t yet behind any slave issues I would be more then happy to get involved especially if I was going to get blamed for them. And this matter seems just like the situation in the Hutts tertiary, doesn’t it? You guys do make good friends.”

“No, it doesn’t” objected Obi-Wan secretly wondering while Padme hadn’t jumped in yet to help him defend the republic. “This was just a mistake, an unknown variant.”

“Mistake? Unknown variant? Admit it you guys just shipped people to this planet and never looked back, never wonder what was going on here. And when the bill came asking for money you never once notice that it was asking for oh I don’t know, ten times the amount of food needed to sustain its supposed occupancy.”

“I’m not a financial expert Satine. I don’t know what was going on when renewing the budget came up.”

“Or maybe the higher-ups were also involved and that’s how it was kept a mystery.”

“Look Satine I have already apologized for accusing you, while I was accusing you. I was just doing my duty.”

“And if you actually knew about this beforehand and your duty told you to keep this a secret would you have followed your duty. What about your Jedi code, the whole reason why we couldn’t marry.”

“Satine.” Obi-Wan sent an alarmed look at all the people within hearing distance. “We agree not to discuss that ever.”

Satine continued. “Seriously I think you guys realize how much of your code you're sacrificing in exchange for being the Republic’s arm.” She looked coldly at Obi-Wan. “I’m taking them,” she proclaimed. “It's as simple as that. If you and the senate have the time and effort that’s not being used in the war to proclaim that we have stolen your slaves. Good luck on getting your people to back you up.” She looked over to Alina and address her. “I’m going to contact some Mandalorian shuttles to get these people. I want all of them on the ships.”

“Understood," agreed Alina before returning to her duties.

Obi-Wan walked over to Padme. Padme looked up at him. “I suppose I should contact the senate and you should contact the order. “

“Yes,” he agreed. “But why didn’t you object with me.”

Padme looked at the entire field of bodies writhing in pain. “It seems like the least we could do for them is to give them a fresh start.”


	20. Je'daii Scientist

Chapter 20: Je'daii Scientists

As what started as just a field of bodies soon became a makeshift camp, a second ship, that was recognizable as one of the new orders ships landed. Out came Corran followed closely by his battle droid Roger. Corran’s hands were full of books with bags hanging off his shoulders. His android was equally burdened with a humongous bag strapped to his back.

“Galen,” shouted Corran as he stumbled through the sand towards the boy. “Can you grab the last bag for me it's on the ramp.”

Galen grumbled, “I’m glad you came,” he said to Corran.

“Oh please,” enthused Corran, “strange mysteries, force mysteries, this is what I live for- oh senator.” Corran made a beeline towards Padme “I have been meaning to talk to your office for a while now,” he exclaimed. “I would like to run a study on Naboo’s head statues."

“Certainly,” agreed Padme slowly “but may I ask what for.”

“It's very interesting, I found some ancient writings that made a connection between the statues of Naboo with the Je’daii and the people who constructed the pyramids, the ones that carried all the Je’daii to their home planet Tython all those years ago. Either the statues were made by the same creatures or the Je’daii made them with the same technology in memory or something like that. As you know there’s a saying on Naboo about wisdom being the third door.”

“Yes, that's a very popular saying in Naboo.”

“I think it's literal. Wisdom is kept in the head I think that there's a hidden door in the head, so if open, will lead to some sort of secret chamber. I don't know the details yet but I would very much love to study the statues.”

“I think we can arrange that. Things are a little crazy right now with the war but if the archeologist teams agree I think you will be allowed to once everything calms down.”

“Why don't you come with us right now, Luke discovered something here on Kessel, you can see our process and exactly how we investigate.” He turned to Obi-Wan and without catching his breath asked, “where’s Yoda? I thought he will want to be here to see what we find.”

“What did you found. This is the first time I have heard this.”

“Luke found something interesting in a cave, and what are you talking about? Didn’t Luke call you guys and that's why you are here.” Before Obi-Wan could respond Corran moved on, “oh well it's probably best if I show you guys and then you can contact Yoda and tell him to come here. Let's go come on Roger,” he shouted at the android before running off to the building.

Galen followed behind, “you better stay close to me, it's going to be a labyrinth.”

They took the mine's elevator farthest reaches there, waiting for them, was Luke, “I'm glad you came he shouted follow me, where’s Yoda, I thought you were going to tell him Corran.”

“I thought you were,” defended Corran.

“I thought one of you guys were going to do it. I'm just a muscle here or the packed meal as it turns out.”

“You see this is why we need to always have a thorough plan,” claimed Luke, “so we don't have miscommunications like this. Well, follow me anyways you can always tell Yoda.” The group followed Luke as he continued to speak. “After Galen cleared out the prison I went into the mines to help those who are working them get out. As I was scouting I found something hidden even further down, behind some rocks. Come on follow me,” he shouted as he led them down a hallway that judging my the rubble right outside had been recently excavated and more likely by Luke.

“How far does this go,” asked Padme.

“Oh about a mile,” Luke called back, "but it's after the mile that it gets twisted.”

“What you mean?”

“I discovered a pathway, very old, older then the prison has been officially running. The inhabitants close off the surface portion of the tunnel centuries ago, I doubt that the warden or anyone knew about it despite all the digging.” 

“Wait,” called Padme, “you're saying that someone lives down here.”

“Yes and for centuries according to them, long before the prison. Follow me,” he shouted. They followed him through the newly constructed pathway until it ended in a winding little tunnel that was about half their size. “This is where the real fun begins," shouted Luke as he wiggled his way into the crack, “it goes like this for a couple of miles.”

“Aw come on,” shouted Roger. “You want me to carry all of this in.”

“We may have to team lift some of this stuff,” said Galen. “I don’t think they will fit any other way.”

The group was forced to squeeze themselves through the boulders to follow the path where the only light was coming from Luke who had lit a torch and was leading them into the small cresses.

“I wish we had to change our clothes,” joked Padme to Satine.

“Seriously,” joked the woman back.

The group finally reach the end of the path where the road opened up to a large cavern. In the cavern was an underground city.

“Wow,” whispered Padme when they enter.

“From what I have been able to understand,” called Luke from the front. “They moved down here during one of the Sith wars, I don’t think they even know which ones. They started as merely a tribe of sullustan who had to abandon their home during the violence. They found Kessel with a path leading from the surface to the depths already dug out but abandon centuries beforehand. They went as far down as they could and then the seal up the entrance tunnel so the sith wouldn’t be able to find them. A few centuries later the Kessel mine open up and nobody knew.”

“So the path was here for longer," asked Obi-Wan.

“Yes, that’s why I called Corran down here. According to the inhabitants the trail keeps going on but they stop here because the end is inhabitant by ghosts.”

“Ghosts,” asked Obi-Wan

“Spector they see, they take the form of balls of light that can even go through solid stone. Often enough they will occasionally be flying through the city, coming and going from the end of this tunnel which leads to a small little cavern. So the inhabitants decided to leave the end of the passage alone and build their home about a mile away.”

“Incredible,” called Padme as she looked around in wonder. The walls were lit with a glowing moss. Homes attached to walls and she even saw a few farms burrow into cracks along the cavern. “They created an entire civilization down here.”

“Yes but that’s not the important part,” snapped Corran showing his true love. “They move down here during a Sith war, aka they are younger than the Je’daii period, which is what we are here to search. Base on what Luke found in the room this was once the outpost for the Je’daii.”

“That's impossible instead Obi-Wan the Je’daii never left there home on Tython. That's one of the things that separate them from the Jedi.”

“Are you sure,” asked Luke with a giant grin. "Come on follow me.” He led them through the village and to another small little cavern, but this opening had strings and ribbons handing down the entry. Attach to many of the strings were notes written in a foreign language.

We have to take off our shoes called Luke as he removed his own. The village head said we could investigate but only if we show the proper respect to the spirits and the biggest one was removing shoes. But don’t the path isn’t like the one we used to reach the village. The people took care of the path to make it as smooth as possible so they can enter it when they need to.

The group followed Luke’s lead, except for Roger who just stared awkwardly at his robotic feet. They followed him down a smother path until finally, they arrive in the cavern.

“Whoah,” said Obi-Wan “is this…”

“Yes,” agreed Luke “it's exactly that."

Two hours later

The express shuttle from Coruscant touchdown at the makeshift camp. Obi-Wan, Corran, and Galen were waiting to greet them. Out came Yoda, Bnar, and Jocasta the head librarian. Follow closely behind them were a few younger Jedi archives and one person draped in orange.

“I thought that you were going home with Ventress after you dropped off Bnar,” asked Obi-Wan to the woman dressed in orange.

“It was my plan,” admitted the woman, “however I couldn’t call myself a medic and just leave him with the Jedi without first assisting if the Jedi were capable of supporting him.”

“Of course," smiled Obi-Wan kindly enough.

“Solar,” shouted Alina walking up to the group. “I’m glad you are here I could use some assistance. We have already remove everyone capable of traveling to Mandalore. All that remains are those who are in no condition to travel. As you can see it's a majority of the people and the sooner they are well enough to travel the sooner I can get them away from this desolate planet.”

Solar nodded and then turned to address the young members of the group. “Look after the elders until I return,” she ordered before leaving them. The young Jedi stared in bafflement at being ordered by the non-Jedi healer to do something that wasn’t in their job description. Not to mention the confusion on whether or not they should obey her. She wasn’t there superior, but her order was to protect their superiors. So did they listen to her or not? The elders in question found this funny and chuckled at the young members, who got, even more, confuse with this reaction.

“Its good to see you Bnar," greeted Galen, “I am glad that you came, although I am surprised by it. No offense but you don’t seem like the type to travel.

Bnar smiled I have came to the decision that I can best help my Jedi brothers by being a translator for your order and theirs. After spending time with both I had come to the discovery that despite being named the new order, yours has much in common with the pre-republic order. As an early republic Jedi, I am squarely in the middle of your twos orders.

"Really," asked Obi-Wan. He quietly went through what little was known of the first Jedi. They were nomads who assisted wherever they went, they travel in small groups and didn’t have a strong central control. They also allowed marriage. He then compared it to the new order and realized that Bnar was right, the new order are travelers, they had a grandmaster but he didn’t have ruling authority over the others. Galen was even married and the group prided themselves in not being under the republic and thus free to help with the Kessel slaves and anyone else who needed their help.

Now Luke won’t just have Yoda to contemplate with.”

“Excuse me.”

“Luke. He spends the majority of his time either meditating or discussing the philosophy of the force. He is always looking for people who share his love of discussion. And he doesn’t understand why youngster like us want to join him.”

The elders chuckled as well. “Yes, I am quite interested to see this excavation,” called Yoda. “Mysterious on the phone, Obi-Wan was.”

Obi-Wan blushed slightly before leading them off. “We excavate as much as we could while waiting for you to arrive. It will still be narrow in some parts.”

“Lead on,” shouted Yoda, “time for my size to benefit me.”

The Jedi were curious about the small underground village and found Padme and Satine talking to the villagers who were more curious in the living being then the ancient Jedi site. Finally, they made their way to the small little cavern. “Hmm," said Yoda, “quite mysterious, interesting this is.”

“Exactly,” shouted Luke. He had been sitting cross-legged on the floor facing what looked to be a lamp. It was made out of a metrical crystal that was shape wrought iron in the form of spirals going up. Inside was what appeared to be a large sphere of light that wasn’t attached to any source but floated in the center of the lamp. As they watch it small orbs of bright light, under their control would come through the walls and enter the lantern before leaving it again.

“Fascinating,” said Yoda joining Luke down on the floor. Bnar followed.

The younger archeologists tried to stay away from the elders as they exam the workspace.

“It seems to be some sort of lab or workspace,” explained Luke as he continued to stare at the light.

“Theories have you,” asked Yoda.

“Well, I touched one.”

“You did not,” chuckled Jocasta.

“I did and that was the most amazing part,” animated Luke turning to his esteem elders. “When I did I saw many different things from the present and the future across the galaxy. I think that these orbs collect data and bring it back here like some sort of early data gathering system.”

“That makes sense,” called Corran from where he was the station from one of the desks. One of the things I have discovered in my ancient research is the use of the force. Picture it back long ago before ships before any of the technology that we have come to see even communications. Corran always turned into a professor when he was speaking about the past. None of the technology that would allow that existed yet but what we did have was the force. And through the force you could make a weapon, computer, heck we are even capable of communicating through the force and we still do. Imagine if the only type of distancing communicating was through our bonds. If you wanted something back then you needed to use the force and I think that this was one of those devices, they harness the force to serve a purpose in this case knowledge. It gathers all the knowledge in the universe. If this is as old as we think it is it may have lead the early Je’daii to other beings that share their view. This could be the first sign of the migration of the force sensitives to Tython. If so this site predates everything we have ever found about our origins.

The group was silent as they absorb what Corran said. The elders sat down and meditated on the knowledge while the younger members continue to study every aspect of the room. Finally, the elders got up. "Study extensively of this site we will," admitted Yoda as he turned to face Luke and shook his hand. Appreciate I do, of you telling us. If you make any more discoveries…

Luke laughed. “You will be the first person I call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> I know it's been awhile. The truth is that was several chapters into the story when I remember the Kessel plot and I had to work on it before posting those chapters. So I will be posting this along with several other chapters to get us right back on track.


	21. Taboos of Coursant and Tatooine

Chapter 21: Taboos of Cursant and Tatooine

Coursant

 _“_ Senator Amidala,” shouted Anakin.

Padme turned her head away from the group of senators to look at her husband. “Yes, Master Skywalker.”

“your wrong,” he snapped 

“Excuse me.” 

“Palpatine told me that you called the GAR weak in your speech right now. You said that we wouldn’t be able to even help our friends.”

“That is a biased summary of my speech, and they already agree to send a warning to Mandalore last week against my advice and look how that turned out.”

“Yeah well, I just came to tell you're wrong. The GAR and the Jedi are strong and we are more than able to assist any friend and fight in any field that Palpatine sends us.”

Padme’s face lost its color, “you don’t know. You haven’t been paying attention to what’s going on in Manadalor or Kessel or…” Padme dropped off before looking back at the senators behind her. “Perhaps we should go somewhere private to have such a conversation master Skywalker,” Padme said this through gritted teeth as she dragged him off to a quiet room. She turned on him the minute they were alone. “Anakin there is something I need to tell you.” 

Anakin ignored her. “Palpatine told me what you said in your speech. How you called the GAR weak.”

“And as I just said that is a very poor summary of my speech Anakin you don't know politics you can't shout stuff like you're wrong in the middle of the rotunda. And you differently can’t judge a speech that you didn’t even listen to, you only heard Palpatine’s summary. Palpatine, who was my opponent in the argument, and diffidently had a bias opinion on it.”

“From what Palpatine told me, it seems pretty clean-cut. You told him and an entire senate that the republic shouldn’t help out our friends.”

"Yes, I did say that but-”

“No! and what do you mean I don’t know anything about politics. My master was the negotiator, I learned politics. Are you calling me stupid or a child.”

“Anakin you don’t know anything about politics and that’s fine. You expressly say that and that's ok with me, but you can't go shouting your opinion on the top of your lungs when you know nothing about the subject at hand. Besides theirs something else I need to tell you that’s important.”

“Oh, so you are saying I'm stupid.” He didn’t even hear her last sentence.

“No, I'm not. Why is it that every time I point out a weakness of yours you consider it an insult.” 

“Because that's what an insult is.” 

“Or it could be someone who loves you and is trying to help you. Now would you please let me finish. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“No, you may be my wife, and I do love you, but I think when it comes to politics you and I are enemies is that clear.” 

“Oh,” Padme’s voice dropped as she straightens her back, taking on the posture she used when combating her political opponents. “You want me to consider you my enemy, my equal in politics.”

“Yes, and not as a child.” 

“Fine then I guess we are political enemies now,” she turned to leave but stopped to get in one last shot. “And it's about time that you finally learn just how little you know about them.”

Anakin decided best to stay at the temple that night and to give Padme some time to calm down before returning to their apartment.

He was surprised the next day to receive a call from the council. He was even more surprised to see Padme waiting for him in the grand council room.

“What's going on here,” he demanded when he saw her. Was she telling them that they were married? That seemed a little extreme revenge to get for yelling at her the other day, but it was the only thing he could think that would explain her being there.

Mace Windu answered his question. “Senator Amidala has come to us with a formal complaint against you.”

“Excuse me,” Anakin shot a quizzical look at his wife. “What formal complaint? About what?”

“About your behavior yesterday master Skywalker. You walked up to a crowd of senators proclaiming that my speech was wrong, my view was wrong. That Palpatine and the Jedi would do anything to help out our allies.”

“Am I not allowed to disagree with you senator.”

“No you're allowed to, but not without knowing the facts. What Palpatine failed to tell you in his cliff notes on my speech is that the friend I spoke of was the Hutts. There is a slave revolt on Tatooine.” 

Anakin looked at her in shock, “there is.” All his life he waited to hear such words. We're the slaves getting free. Was it coming to an end? Was there finally justice for him and his mom and all the others that had suffered. 

Padme continued with her announcement. “The Hutts are besides themselves they have never had to deal with an actual army of former slaves. They asked for the republic’s help, stating that we were friends.” Anakin felt a level of cold anger filled him. Was she serious? Was the order going to be sent to put down a slave revolt? Padme smiled softly guessing her husband's mind. “Palpatine was for it, but I and a large number of the senators spoke up against it. I pointed out not only the moral argument but that we were already in a war. That was the purpose of my speech.”

Padme let her husband swallowed that before moving onto her next argument. “Not to mention you didn't read the room or bother to inquire as to what I and the other senators were discussing when you interrupted us.”

“Why’s that important."

“Context,” snapped Padme and for a second she wasn’t a formal senator but a pissed off wife. She quickly corrected herself and turn to address the council. “The group that I was talking to was a few of the senators who had in recent times concluded that the GAR and order were loyal to Palpatine and not the republic. They voted for our involvement in Tatooine not because they believe in it but because they were afraid that Palpatine would sick the GAR or the Jedi on them. I was trying to reassure them when master Skywalker yelled at me and announce that the Jedi and GAR would back Palpatine despite what the Senate decided.”

“I didn’t say that. Well, not the part about the senate.”

“Context master Jedi. It was the context that suggested it and all it did was confirm many senators' belief that you were Palpatine's guard dog.”

“Excuse me. "

Padme though continued, refusing to look at her husband. “Councilors while I know that you're silent because you don’t believe you should be involved in politics, I am afraid that all it has done is convince a majority of the people that you are anything but neutral. Without a clear response, people will think that master Skywalker’s personal view speaks for you. I ask that for the sake of our democracy that you make it clear your official view and for his own benefit, I ask that Skywalker not be allowed into the Senate building.”

“What,” objected Anakin. “Look, masters,” he bowed politely to the group “I will admit that I may not have understood what was going on, but isn’t that a little extreme."

Mace and Yoda looked at each other and Anakin just knew they were communicating through their old training bond. Finally, Mace spoke up. “The Jedi don’t believe in getting involved in politics. But to reassure the republic we will make a public announcement of our neutrality and loyalty to the republic and not just one man.” Mace turned to Anakin. “We also agree that Master Skywalker should be banned from the Senate.”

“What,” shouted Anakin. “Am I being punished? For what? For not reading a room?”

“Anakin its for your protection,” whispered Obi-Wan gently. “We don’t want anyone to get the wrong ideas about your honor and your loyalties. You are barely at the senate as it is so it won’t affect or duties at all.”

“Fine,” snapped Anakin. "I will stay away, may I go now masters.”

Mace barely nodded before Anakin stormed out of the room. Padme followed him but he did not attempt to speak to her as he went to his quarters.

It was a few hours later before Obi-Wan was able to leave the council. Shortly after leaving the room, he received a call. Not to his surprise, it was Padme.

“Hello Padme,” he said warmly to her. “Let me guess why you called. You want me to check on your husband.”

Padme smiled back. She had known that Obi-Wan knew about their relationship and so one day she decided to announce it to him. Anakin didn’t know, of course, the two had decided that it was better to wait until Anakin was ready to tell. That didn’t mean that the two couldn’t communicate and report Anakin’s behavior to make sure that Anakin was getting enough sleep and food, for when he wasn’t with one he was was with the other.

“You caught me,” she admitted. “I wanted to see how he was doing and I’m pretty sure I’m the last person he wants to see."

“I think second. The first person will be your double who tore him in front of the council."

Padme’s face felled, “how did you know?”

“Don’t worry it was only obvious to me because I had seen you perform the trick up close. So the rest of the council isn’t asking why a senator would send in a body double just to complain about some random Jedi. Your marriage is still a secret. But,” he gave the woman a serious stare. “You should have told me Padme instead of going to the council. I could have talked to him.”

Padme shook her head. “You would have failed just like me, and then you would have been forced to agree with me on telling the council. We both love Anakin but he’s never takin criticism well, and at the end of the day we would have been forced to use tough love. I mean he wouldn’t even let me tell him about Tatooine.” 

Obi-Wan sighed, “your right. Well, I can still check on him and see if I can’t pull him out of his pouting.”

Padme nodded, “and see if you can convince him that I did this out of love.”

“Will do my best.”

“And remember the most important thing is-”

“-is don’t tell Anakin that we are secretly keeping tabs on him like he’s a child, I know,” agreed Obi-Wan. “I can’t wait until the war is over. He doesn’t seem to even realize how unstable the fighting has made him.”

“He won’t find out, that’s why he has us. Now go team Anakin,” chuckled Padme. “I still have some political fires of Anakin's to put out.”

Obi-Wan ended up at his and Anakin’s old master/apprentice rooms. They were now Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan having moved out for the two knowing that Anakin was uncomfortable with any sort of change. He knocked on the door to be answered by Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled at her grandmaster. “He’s sulking in his room. I’ll go and make you two some tea.”

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan entered the quarters and went to Anakin’s room in the back. Once there he knocked on the door. “Anakin are you done pouting in there.”

“I'm not pouting,” called Anakin. Obi-Wan opened the door. It differently looked like pouting to him and he had a lot of experience of Anakin pouts from when the boy was a teenager. The room was dark and Anakin was laying on his bed propped up. “If your not pouting then what are you doing,” challenged Obi-Wan.

“Meditating,” grumbled Anakin knowing that Obi-Wan saw through it.

Obi-Wan sighed as he sat down at Anakin’s desk. “Anakin, Padme did this because she cares.” 

“She humiliated me.”

“Perhaps, but I think it would have been more humiliating of her if she hadn't called you out and let you continue to act like that.” Obi-Wan smiled, used to Anakin’s stubbornness, “instead of seeing it as a negative you could focus on positive. For one thing, you now have a valid excuse not to go to the Senate anymore. I know how much you hated it.” 

“I guess that’s a good point,” admitted Anakin. He had always complained when he got stuck with senate duty.

“Not to mention,” continued Obi-Wan, “the slaves are becoming free on Tatooine. That they are rising up in a revolt. That must make you a little happy.”

“Yeah,” Anakin finally smiled before having it replaced with a furrowed brow. “I guess that’s the reason why she contacted me.”

“Who?”

“Beru, this woman on Tatooine.”

“Oh. A friend of your mothers?” 

“I think so, she's my step-brother’s,” Anakin scorn at the name, “wife apparently.”

“She's been trying to contact you?" 

“Yeah for a while now must have something to do with the slave revolt.”

“Anakin” Obi-Wan’s color drain. “You should contact her. A slave revolt is still a revolt, there is a lot of violence involved, she could be in trouble.”

Anakin debated it for a while. “I guess it would explain why she would contact me out of the blue like this.”

“Anakin you need to call her back now. Instead of just sitting here pouting you should be there for your family. You may not consider them family but I’m sure your mother did.”

Grief and anger flashed across Anakin’s face before he pulled himself off his bed and over to the console. “Fine,” he muttered “maybe she won’t pick up, or maybe its to share the good news.” 

A woman picked up the comm almost immediately. She blinked a few times, looking at Anakin as if trying to place him. “Anakin,” she whispered, “you responded. I was so worried that you weren’t going to get my texts in time.”

“In time for what.”

“To make a difference. It's Owen he needs your help.”

“Will you please explain the situation,” asked Obi-Wan sensing that Anakin wasn’t going to be as polite and direct as possible. 

“It's about the slave revolt. It's good news. I mean we ran an underground stop at our farm to help runaway slaves, but nothing as big as an actual revolt before, and we were excited when it happened, but there is a side effect. It's the slave hunters, you know how they work.”

Anakin turned to explain to Obi-Wan. “When a slave runs away the owner will send out a hunter with a general description of the slave. They are task to hunt down and bring back the slave.”

“Right,” agreed Beru “but if the slave has already left Tatooine, instead of coming back empty-handed and not getting paid, the hunter will kidnap a free person who fits the slave's description. It happens all the time and everybody knows that it occurs, but nobody stops it. The owners are happy to get back a slave and can care less if its the original one and the people that they take are always too poor to fight back.”

“Like you and your husband,” said Obi-Wan catching onto what the problem was.

Beru gave a small smile. “With so many slaves becoming free hunters are searching for just about any category. Usually, we are safe since we live so far away from anyone, but with so many, they are going to run out of free poor people in the cities and come for us soon. Still, the free slaves know this and they don’t want anyone to be forced into slavery for them. They have offered to take all free people with them to their safe haven. I don’t know what planet, but the representative that the farmers sent to investigate the claims, he said that it's a farm planet. An actual planet that is full of green pastures. The problem is Owen. He is refusing to leave our home. He says that generations of his family have fought and died for their home he won’t give it up. He says that he can fight off anyone who comes for us. But it's not just us. You see," she placed a hand on her stomach, "I’m pregnant.”

“Ahh! la la la I can’t hear you!” Anakin jumped to his feet as if electrocuted and twirled around with his fingers in his ear as he sang loudly.

“Really Anakin,” shouted Obi-Wan, “pregnancy is a part of life. You don’t need to act like it's a dirty word. Especially when I know those Huttese words you mutter under your breath aren’t about sunshine and rainbows.”

“Actually,” chuckled Beru, “his behavior is normal. On Tatooine, it's considered bad luck to even acknowledge the child until they are a year old. Sadly due to Tatooine’s tough climate child infancy is very high so it makes it easier for people to deal with it when the child dies. This is my third pregnancy.” 

“I still can’t hear you,” shouted Anakin.

“Then allow me to translate,” insisted Obi-Wan sitting at the console. "I think I see your concern now my dear. The odds of the child surviving are limited and even if it did it would be born most likely in slavery. Where’s as if you leave not only will your chances increase but the child’s freedom will be assured. To do that you need your husband to agree to the move, and you are hoping that Anakin will help you.”

“Exactly,” Beru looked over at Anakin. “I know that you probably don’t know us or care but I am desperate. I am hoping that as the son that Shmi, who she had to give up for you to escape slavery, that if you talked to him, he may listen. Please Anakin, would you please just talk to him.”

Anakin stood there as if debating it. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin despise Tatooine and he had made it clear often before that he would never return to the planet. Still, his Jedi heart couldn’t say no to this young mother. Obi-Wan decided to help. “Our next battle isn’t far from hut space he mentions. If we took a small fast ship we could make a detour on Tatooine and still beat our army to their destination.”

Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan felt a wave of comfort when he used the word ‘we’ meaning that Anakin wouldn’t have to do it alone. “Ok,” he said, “let’s go to Tatooine.”


	22. Family Reunion

Chapter 22: Family Reunion

Tatooine

It became clear that something odd had happened before the two of them enter the space around Tatooine. For one thing, they had to wait to enter the space. For the first time ever the area was filled with ships coming and going from the surface.

“Where did they all come from,” asked Anakin.

Obi-Wan looked out the window. “They appear to be old cargo vessels used by slave traders, calm down,” he added when Anakin looked like he was ready to fire at them. “I believe that the passengers on them want to believe. I think that these are the vessels that are taking the new settlers to their new home, this secret haven. I’m also willing to bet that the ships arriving are not empty but full of supplies for the army.”

Anakin reached out with the force to peer at one ship that was leaving. He picked up on the living beings aboard and found them all excited and happy about their situation. He couldn’t help himself but smile.

They were finally given clearance to land outside Anchorhead and at the farm. The minute the ship touched down and the doors open a woman was standing there waiting for them with a bright smile on her face. She was very plain but seemed to be glowing as she rubbed her belly. Anakin immediately looked away to not give the child any bad luck.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle

“Anakin thank you so much for coming.” The woman walked over to him and looked like she was planning to hug him when Anakin stopped her, not wanting to come into contact with the baby.

“Hello Beru nice to see you,” he said politely but making it obvious that he would look at anything but her belly.

“I’m sorry to make you so uncomfortable Anakin,” admitted the woman. I thought since you were brought on Coruscant it wouldn’t bother you.

“Same here,” admitted Anakin, “Obi-Wan” he shouted indignant when his former master laughed at his awkwardness.

Obi-Wan turned his attention to the woman and offer her a bowed. “We came here to assist you milady.”

Beru blushed brightly at his charm. “You picked the right time to come. He’s over there.” She pointed to a dune near the farm. The same dune that Anakin’s mother was buried at. His father died about a month ago and we buried him besides Shmi. He has been spending the majority of his time visiting the two of them. “Please Anakin you have to talk to him. He won’t leave the farm, he won’t leave them.”

Anakin was a little shaken up to see his mothers gravesite. He had never considered Owen his brother but maybe there was a connection between the two of them. After all, Owen did seem to consider Shmi his mother. Anakin nodded and left the two.

He trudged up the dune remembering how much he despised sand until he finally reached the gravesite of his mother. Right beside her was a new one, and in-between the two, standing, was Owen.

Anakin joined him but didn’t acknowledge the other man. Instead, he gave a client greeting to his mother and began to tell her all that had happened to him since he had last seen her.

Finally, he was ready to speak to Owen. He may not even care what happened to Owen but Shmi did and she wouldn’t want Owen to just stand there until the slavers came. He decided to tell Owen as much but in his way.

“Its an insult to her,” Anakin said simply. “To allow her grandchild to be taken as a slave after all she did after she all gave up to give her child-children- freedom,” he corrected himself quickly thinking that Owen would appreciate it more if he was included in the example.

Owen seemed taken aback as if he hadn’t been aware of Anakin’s presence until he had spoken. “Not good,” thought Anakin. “That is usually a sign of deep mourning.”

“What," demanded Owen.

“All I mean is that saying goodbye to my mother was the hardest thing for me,” explained Anakin “but we had to do it. We both knew I would have no future as a slave. She was willing to give me up even though I was the only person in her life just so I could be free. Now here you are, you have a chance to prevent her grandchild from being born into slavery and you're pissing it away.” Anakin gave Owen a serious look. “Tell me did she ever mention it to you. You knew her for so many years I’m willing to bet it had come up.”

Owen looked at Shmi’s grave. “Yeah, she said it was the hardest sacrifice she had to make but she would do it again if she had to for it was a parent's duty to make sure their kid got the best life possible. Wait,” he looked over at Anakin, “what are you doing here.”

“Well Shmi gave me to the Jedi for her child’s benefit and Beru contacted me for her child’s benefit.”

Owen paled, “what do you mean, we have no child.”

“Owen, she told me everything,” admitted Anakin, “and for this one time, I’m going to ignore taboo for the sake of the child. That’s how serious this is, that I think it would be even worse luck for the child if we don’t discuss your refusal to leave, and Beru agrees. Even if the taboo doesn’t get the child slavers can.”

Owen looked back at the grave, “if we did have a child,” he commented loudly. “I’m sure I can protect us look around you,” he waved a hand at the farm. “My family has defended this farm for generations. Yes we have lost people like Shmi, yes life was difficult but it's still our home. Blood lives and sweat was lost to make our home. I have family buried here, including Shmi you want me to give her up. To walk away from the farm from their graves. How can a son of Shmi be so cold-hearted? Just because you left her doesn’t mean I want to.”

Anakin punched him right in the face. Owen stared at him in shock. Blood rolling down his lip, then he punched him back. Soon the two men were fighting until Owen lost his balance on the dune, then grabbing Anakin two of them fell off.

“What is going on,” shouted Beru. She and Obi-Wan ran over to the men.

Obi-Wan quickly placed himself into the middle of the fight to force the two away from one another. “Come down,” he shouted. “Calm down ok.” Finally, he successfully pulled the two men off each other. Anakin placed his hands on his hips, taking deep breaths of air. He was a lot better than Owen who had practically doubled over to catch his. “You were supposed to talk him into moving, not fight him,” snapped Obi-Wan.

“I don't care anymore,” snapped Anakin. “I don’t know why I came here, I don’t even consider him my brother.”

“Same here,” snapped Owen.

“You both will get along,” stated Obi-Wan, "because its what Shmi would have wanted her two boys to get along. She wouldn’t have wanted you two to fight and Owen, she wouldn’t have wanted you to stay.” He looked at the boys. “If you want to honor Shmi I can think of a better way.”

Owen gave Obi-Wan a look that Anakin usually wore when he felt like being dramatic. “You a Jedi, a being that doesn’t feel any emotion. Oh yes please do tell me how you will honor a lost one.”

Obi-Wan ignored the dramatics as well as he would ignore Anakin’s. “I would name my child after them.” The group was silent as they absorb what Obi-Wan was saying. When they were ready Obi-Wan explained, “I was named after my grandfather and I think that there is no better way to honor someone then to name a new life after them."

“Wait you know your family,” interrupted Anakin.

“Of course, Jedi are encouraged not to develop an attachment to their family, it doesn’t stop them from knowing their family. There was just no reason to go over it with you since you already knew more about your roots than any other Jedi. Of course, if I knew how you felt about your step-family I probably would have dragged you out here months ago to make amends.”

Obi-Wan looked at Owen. “Go to the haven. Have a child that lives long enough to be named and name it after Shmi if its a girl and after your father, if its a boy. Give that child the life that was denied to their namesakes. That way they are never forgotten and they get to be remembered not as graves to be morn over. For two people who care about family more then anything is there no better way to honor them.”

Owen nodded slowly absorbing Obi-Wan’s point before looking over to his wife as if asking for her permission.

Beru smiled, “I am fortunate. My parents still live and it's awkward to name someone after a person who still lives. Shmi and Cligg are perfect names for the baby.” The couple embrace.

“Perfect. Now milady,” Obi-Wan offered his arm to Beru, “why don’t we pack and Anakin and I can give the two of you a ride to the haven ourselves. We will leave those two to make amends.” Beru smiled and accepted Obi-Wan’s arm. As the two left Obi-Wan whispered loudly so the two men could hear, “is it just me or do those two fight like brothers.”

Beru laughed, “yes and they are both so stubborn.”

“Hey,” shouted the two men at the giggling pair. The fun pair though just ignore them as they went inside the house.

Owen and Anakin stood there in awkward silence, mostly looking at their shoes. “Sorry” admitted Owen at last. “I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I’m not sorry for punching you,” admitted Anakin.

“I would be offended if you were.”

The two chuckled at that, the awkwardness seemed to have evaporated. You know said Owen slowly. If the two of you are giving us a lift then we can back anything we want. If we took the public transports we would have to be subjected to only being able to bring a certain amount of goods.

“What are you getting at?”

“Just that I can’t think of a better forever home for them then to be on a free planet.” He gestured to the graves. Anakin caught onto what he was thinking.

The two of them joined Obi-Wan and Beru after an hour, covered in sand. It wasn’t until hours later when they were loading up the ship that they discover what the two brothers had been up to. In a corner of the cargo bay lay two caskets.

They flew to anchored where the public transport ship was being filled with settlers for the haven. The pilot of the ship was willing to give coordinates to the haven in exchange that they took a handful of farmers with them. When planning how many ships they would need they had only calculated for the inhabitants of anchored head, forgetting that it was surrounded by some farmsteads like the lars. They had soon found themselves overloaded.

The coordinates lead to a small green planet, a little off the Corellian hyperspace lane. When they search online they found no reference to the planet at all and were carious about where the group had found out about this planet.

“So,” said Anakin to Obi-Wan as they settle in for the long flight. “Am I expected to name my son after you.”

Obi-Wan snorted, “I’m not that old. I’m going to be there when you have your son and I agree with Beru you shouldn’t name the kid until after the person is dead. Now for you're grandson, I do expect him to be named after me.”

Anakin chuckled, “deal.”

Two months earlier

Lothal

Corran’s ship landed at the port in Capital city. It was called Capital because it was the only city on the tiny planet of Lothal. Hardly anyone lived there, which was one of the reasons why it was perfect for the design of the new order.

Waiting for him to lower the ramp was a group of strangers. They were dress in basic civilian clothes, but the clean status of the clothes suggested that they were probably the higher-ups of the social group.

An older man, grey hair but still strong and lean, greeted Corran. “Welcome to our planet. My name is Terrance Noah, you can call me Terrance. I am the governor of Lothal.”

Corran bowed “thank you for allowing me to come. I am Corran Hall, we spoke on the comm.”

The man smiled “you say that you had a deal for us that will help us recover from our blight. I will like to hear it, we don’t have much but we are open for trade.”

“We need a haven, a safe place,” explained Corran. “We are leading a slave revolt on a planet called Tatooine. If the slaves remain on the planet they will be hunted by the Hutts. They need a home off-world someplace that the slavers won’t look. Lothal fits the description perfectly. It's off the beaten path, but not too much to make travel impossible, it has a lot of farmland for the settlers to support themselves, and as one Lothal once told me there are no kinder people in the galaxy then the ones in Lothal.”

Terence laughed “yes that’s true the only criminals we have are street kids, although we try to help them out, the poor dears. We wouldn’t be against new settlers as long as they truly want to settle down and live peacefully with us. But we can’t support them. As I told you the blight has destroyed our farms and even our ranches. We have request aide from the republic but we are too far out of the war and their sphere to get any traction. I don’t think we can take in anybody right now I am so sorry.”

Corran smiled "don’t worry. We will supply the free slaves and even Lothal locals will have the same access to the supplies as the free slaves will.” Terence gave a look of disbelief. “Allow me to prove it. We were going to start moving the supplies first and then the people. If we deliver enough to put you at ease will you agree to the bargain.”

Terrance whispered among his fellow councilmen before turning back to Corran. “We agree,” he announced.

“Perfect.”


	23. Running with the Wolves

Chapter 23: Running with the Wolves

Tatooine

The musty scent of slime and spice cling to the throne room of Jabba’s palace. The dark and stuffy room made Jabba, who sat on his pedestal seem larger and more terrifying than thought possible of a giant worm. The structure of the room made his voice boom at the frightened bounty hunters. A loud shout of words unintelligible came from the worms mouth. A being standing beside him on the pedestal translated for him. “The great Jabba demands to knows where his slaves are. It appears that all that lived outside or travel outside these walls never return.” Jabba lamented some more in his native tongue that was translated by the other species. “The entire economy of Tatooine is at a standstill. Even the replacements we send for never arrive on Tatooine. They are always stoped in transit. My people are demanding that I do something to retrieve their property and the other Hutts proclaim that I am making us a laughing stock for I have failed to bring the problem under control.”

Another Hutt, younger and more moveable moved forward and bow to the elder member of his species. “Don’t worry cousin he insisted. Your loyal servant and family member knew how much this meant to you and have spared no expense or resource in having a spy being mistaken as a slave and rounded up during their evacuation. My spy has contacted me from the supposed haven and has given me directions to it. He even claims that the slaves aren’t even arm, it seems like all the fighters and arms never leave Tatooine.”

Jabba gave a feral grin and his words were translated again. “Send every hunter we have. We shall bring the rebellion to its knees by hitting their weak spot.”

Lothal

When Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the Lars landed they were greeted by a man named Terrance who introduced himself as the governor of Lothal. What was shocking for Anakin and obi-wan was that the man led them off to another landing port where Yoda and Bnar were waiting along with Mace. 

“What are you two doing here,” objected Mace when he saw them. “You are supposed to be heading to the Telgrate system.” 

“Well it's nearby,” said Anakin defensibly.

“Yes it is but I assumed that a pilot of your caliber would not have gotten lost and ended up on Lothal.”

“Well…I…” the two caught Jedi mumble for a few minutes making half-ass attempts to explain their presence before Yoda interrupted the argument. 

“Curious they were,” said Yoda, “about this place no doubt. Decide to make a stop on their way to Telgrate, they did.”

“You got us,” chuckled Anakin, hoping that no one decided to investigate their landing port that was currently occupied by the Lars and other Tatooine families.

Mace frowned at them, “very well. As long as you are there before your deadline I suppose you could drop in here, but don’t make a habit of this.”

“Yes sir,” said Obi-Wan immediately, “if you don’t mind me asking sirs but what are you doing here masters, it's very rare for you and the grandmaster to leave Coruscant at the same time. The last time you two did that was for the first battle of Geonosis. Also, Bnar shouldn’t be traveling so far out, he’s very old. I’m surprise that Stellar let him do it.”

"Believe me,” interjected Stellar who stood behind the three masters. “It was not my idea."

Yoda chuckled, “we are hereby requesting of the young order. Ask them to keep in contact I did. After the event on Kessel.”

“What happened on Kessel,” asked Anakin.

"I’ll fill you in later,” interjected Obi-Wan quickly, now wasn’t the time for Anakin to go off the handle which he always did when slavery was brought up. He quickly changed the topic and address Yoda. “So they contacted you for a similar reason; a force mystery.”

“And the three of you decided to investigate together,” asked Anakin looking puzzled. “No offense but couldn’t Yoda go by himself. This seems more like the thing that he would investigate.”

Mace frowned at Anakin. “And what are you implying, that I wouldn’t be interested in ancient mysteries such as this?”

“Yes,” thought Anakin to Obi-Wan through their bond. “That is exactly what I am saying.” Mace had always seemed to be interested in the physical running of the Jedi order. Yoda was more interested in the philosophy of the force. Mace rarely joined Yoda on his philosophy quest. As for Bnar. Bnar was too much of an unknown variable to guess what was the norm for him.

"I asked Mace to come,” explained Yoda, “important lesson.” Mace looked physically ill at the thought that he needed to be taught a lesson from teenagers.

Bnar smiled “I came here as a translator he explained after studying both the new and old Jedi orders, I came to an interesting conclusion. This new order acts like the ancient Jedi Order, the pre-republic order."

“Really,” asked Anakin. He had not heard much about the early stages of the Jedi order.

“Yes. When the Jedi broke off from Je’daii branch they were very nomadic. they were a very small confederation of people usually traveling by themselves are small groups only and only coming together when they had a difficult task ahead of them. this new order seems to have the same sort of structure in principles as is the pre-republican order. I was an old Republican Jedi so I find myself right in the middle between the Coruscant temple order and the hooligan order as Mace likes to call them.” Mace glared at him. “So I offered my translate abilities to help smooth out any confusion" explained Bnar. “They also have a habit of discovering ancient lost information and as a librarian, I have found that quite interesting.” 

After a few minutes of conversation between the masters, Terrence returned this time he was leading the young Jedi order.

Luke addresses them first “it's good to see you guys. There's much I want to show you. You asked me to keep you informed of any fascinating discoveries that we stumble across. Well, this one is an old ancient discovery that we stumble across a while ago but we felt that you guys would be interested in it anyways. Since our temporary headquarters is on Lothal and we will remain here until the newly free people officially settle, we thought that now would be a good time to have a little open house, and we can show you some of the ancient structures that exist on Lothal.” 

“There are ancient structures here,” objected Mace. “We have no record of anything being located on Lothal.”

“Well it pre-dates the republic,” explained Corran jumping in. “From what we can uncover Lothal was the first home of the Jedi after leaving Tython. They stayed here for a couple of generations before moving on to become wanders in space. Also when the Jedi left Tython they could be considered still Je’daii. It was shortly after their departure that they began to see themselves as something else. So in a way, this is where the Jedi order was born. Because of that the earliest official Jedi art and temples are here. It's very fascinating, you see the early Jedi had two different types of temples unlike the republic Jedi throughout their history where they Jedi lived in all their temples. In the earlier years, the Jedi kept the temple separate from their living quarters. In Lothal’s case, they are in entirely different hemispheres. Right now we are in the capital city, in this hemisphere is the temple. But in the southern hemisphere where there is no one now, there is a settlement where the Jedi lived for several generations before moving on. The reason why they kept the two separate is an anthropology question that we often like to debate on. We thought that Yoda would enjoy the mystery as well. Not to mention that there are some old writings and structures here that give a general idea of what the Jedi who lived there thought about the force and their connection to it.”

“Fascinating,” agreed Bnar. “Please show us what you have founded.”

“Of course,” said Luke. “I thought we will start with the temple.” Luke turned to leave and the group took the unspoken command to follow. “The temple is very mysterious. It wasn’t design to house anybody but it was built on a force wellspring and design to have a closer connection to the force than any living being. It would be the reason why the Jedi couldn’t live in it. For after a while you would begin to wonder if the man in front of you was real or a figment of the force. It may be handy for getting close to the force but for everyday living, it would have driven someone mad. Still, though they would go there when they need questions answered that they could not answer themselves. It's like a labyrinth, each section is designed to only open up depending on the needs of the person who comes there. It's quite fascinating it's like it has a mind of its own and-”

Luke stopped in the middle of his sentence and the middle of the main street in the city. Corran stared at him as he waved a hand in front of Luke’s face. “Luke.”

Anakin took a quick look around. He knew the face of someone getting a dire warning through the force. He looked at his master and all the other masters, including the ones in the new order, trying to see who else felt the disturbance. Besides Luke the only person who seemed affected was Ezra. 

Luke looked up after a few minutes “great darkness,” he said cryptically. Ezra nodded his head. Luke looked at Ezra “we should go up. Someplace where we can see the excitement and not get caught up in it.”

“Agreed,” stated Ezra, “come on guys he called to the group. I’m thinking a building that is four floors up will be perfect. We will be away from the fighting but not too far up that we can’t see anything.” 

“Perfect.”

“Wait what’s going on,” called Anakin as the two began to lead them away. 

“Something is about it happen,” exclaimed Luke, “something quite exciting.” 

The group was crowded onto the roof of a four-floor building. One of the highest buildings on Lothal. 

Ezra, as the youngest, lay down on his belly on the edge so he could see straight down while the older Jedi cluster around the edge, still standing, not having the child-like flexibility like Ezra.

“I’m confused,” stated Anakin, “what exactly is it that we are waiting on.”

“You’ll see,” said Luke, “look. He was holding up some binoculars and handed them over to Anakin. Look 2 degrees north and 75 degrees west.”

Anakin did as he was ordered and stared intently at the sky. In Luke’s direction, he was able to make out a ship. A quick search around and he discovered that it was the only ship in orbit. There were several. Pulling up his memory of every spacecraft ever in service Anakin was able to identify the types and most importantly the owners. “Those are bounty hunters he said slowly along with slave cargo ships. You guys only repurpose the slave ships, not bounty ones which means those aren’t free slaves, they are slave hunters.”

“Yep,” agreed Luke, “they have come to take back the slaves.”

“We knew that this was going to happen explained Ezra in a nonchalant voice. “Slavery is such a big part of the Hutt culture that it was only a matter of time that they were going to put all their resources into finding out where we were sending all the slaves and then they were going to come and swoop them all up.”

“We have to do something,” said Anakin quickly.

“First of all,” said Ezra looking at him, “what can you do. Isn’t there some sort of law against you guys getting involved with the Hutts.” 

“No there isn’t objected Anakin this is republic space meaning that once they got here they became our charges and we are not going to let them be taken.” 

Anakin moved to jump off the building but was stopped by Luke putting a hand on his shoulder. “Patience,” said Luke. “There is no reason to get angry or get involved. It's what the force wants.” 

“What,” objected Anakin.

"Just watch," insisted Luke. “There is no reason for us to get involved.” 

Anakin looked straight at Obi-Wan and Yoda, trying to judge their reactions. Mace looked at the sky calculating. “I want to see how this plays out first he said slowly no reason to jump in without a plan.” 

Anakin wasn’t happy with that response. With a dramatic sigh, he hunched down next to Ezra and just stare at the ground. 

The small carrier ships came in quickly. They blast at a few of the buildings but soon they reveal their real intentions when hundreds of hunters jumped down and began to run through the city. Shouting and yelling quickly filled up the air as both the free slaves and Lothal natives were being grabbed at getting dragged away.

Anakin had seen enough. “Ok,” he called. “They are grabbing them, it's time to swing into action.”

“No,” objected Luke again. “It is not our fight.”

“Not our fight," shouted Anakin, looking at him. “They are picking up people and throwing them back into slavery. You lead this revolt how can you turn your back on them.” He looked at Obi-Wan and Yoda. “Well aren’t you guys going to chime in.”

The four older masters look at Anakin, the ground, and then Luke. “This is their territory, said Mace speaking for the group, “we will follow their lead.” 

Anakin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “That is stupid,” he shouted and moved to jump off and into the fray below. 

As he was backing up to get momentum Luke jumped in front of him again. Stop he shouted. Anakin was forced to slam on his heels to prevent crashing into Luke. “The force doesn’t want us to get involved. If you don’t believe me then search the force.” Anakin rolled his eyes, he heard that before, he tried to get past Luke but Luke grabbed his shoulder and held him in place with a strength that base on Luke’s demeanor, was a surprise. Luke continued to speak, "the force wants us to stay up here and out of the way. Are you a Jedi or are you not, for if you don’t even listen to the force then you can’t call yourself one.”

Anakin stopped after that. He was never very good at standing quietly and listening to the force, but he tried this time since it didn’t seem like Luke was going to let go of him anytime soon. Besides, there was no doubt that the force would side on him in this. To his surprise the minute he reached out to the force he received an immediate response. Usually, the forces will be hard to understand but not this time. This time the force wanted him to stay put and doing all it could to convince him that his feet were unable to move.

“You must have trust in the force,” continued Luke. “It would not ask Jedi like us to sit back and watch a horrible event.”

Anakin stared at him as he was forced to finally admit the truth. With a giant huff, he sat down next to Ezra to glare at the ground.

He didn’t see them at all. He didn’t even feel them through the force. The first clue that they existed was the hunters' responses. All of a sudden a couple of them were screaming and running, letting go of their prizes and running as fast as their legs would carry them back to their ships. They filled the main street as they ran out of alleyways and buildings. 

It was then that they slowly began to appear in pursuit of their prey. Giant Wolves, Lothal wolves, the true hunters. They were slightly bigger than a human and they were appearing out of thin air and in some cases, it was literally out of the air. 

The slowly prowled closer to the hunters, the invaders of their space, growling and moving into pouncing positions. When a handful were in swiping distance, there seemed to be an unspoken command for all at once they pounce. They tear at the hunters, grabbing them by their tunics, shaking them in the air before throwing them away and moving onto their next target. They strike with everything, head, claws, tails and teeth, especially teeth. 

None of the hunters seem to be safe. No matter who ran and how far, the wolves always got their target. Even if the hunter reach their ship and manage to take a flight, the wolves would launch their jaws into the ship and drag it down. The wolves were also indestructible no firearms, swords, or ship crashes would singe their fur.

They only attacked the hunters, leaving their prisoners alone. The care of the civilians fell to a different creature. The came in a wave of furry bodies, the Lothal cats. Some of them join in with the wolves attack by launching themselves at the hunters' faces and scratch and claw not just the face but the entire body until the hunters were completely covered by cats. 

The majority of the cats seem to be in charge of the caring of the civilians. They would use their claws to unlock the manacles and the chains that had been put on civilians and leading them away. They would also stand guard and threaten any hunter who mistakenly approach them.

Eventually, Ezra had had enough. He made a loud whistling noise, “Beta Beta,” he called loudly. One of the more giant wolves seemed to hear his call and jumped gracefully up to join the Jedi. Please begged Ezra giving giant puppy-eyes to the giant wolf. “Please can I help.” The wolf named Beta seemed to think about it for a few minutes before nodding his head and laying down so Ezra could jump onto his back. Beta hadn’t been the only creature who came to see the Jedi at Ezra’s call. A sea of Lothal cats came as well. Ezra address them when he was on the wolf’s back. “Come my furry army,” he shouted waving his lightsaber in front of him like it was a sword. “We shall smite our enemies and add to my collection of helmets.” 

The cats all mewl in agreement before jumping down the building with Ezra and the wolf. Once there, he and his furry campions quickly join in the fray.

Eventually, it was all over with the wolves being victories. All the hunters that remained we running to their ships and the wolves, this time, allowed them, as if they wanted survivors to tell the story of what happened here. 

When a good chunk of the hunters had left, the ground began to shake. The shakes were nothing like Anakin had ever experience and he wasn’t alone. Many of his fellow Jedi, even the new Jedi, were forced to grab one another to prevent falling on their bums. Off to the side of a mountain, that seemed to appear out of nowhere and was still growing. 

“What is that,” shouted Anakin pointing to the mountain that was now towering over the city. 

“That’s the temple,” shouted Corran over the rumble. He had already fallen along with Luke and was now just trying to hold onto the ground. “The Lothal wolves must have activated it.” 

“Activated a temple?”

“Just one,” defended Luke. 

Anakin stared at the temple as it began to glow. Writing that seemed to be done in a blue light began to appear all over the temple. Pieces of rock or what he suspects was just a dirt covering began to shatter off revealing blue kyber underneath. At the tip of the mountain or the temple began to produce a bright blue orb of light. Anakin just stared in amazement as the blue orb began to grow and grow until finally, it launched itself into the sky above, almost light a laser cannon created by kyber and the force. 

There was a loud booming noise that came from the sky. A few minutes later one of the slave ships had begun to disintegrate upon reentry. The temple began to continue this for a few most shots. It stored up its energy and launched it at the ships forcing them down. After a few shots, it began to power down and Anakin had a hunch that it was because all the remaining ships were speeding out of the system as fast as possible.

He looked in amazement at the new order Jedi, “what was that,” he proclaimed.

“I told you," said Corran, “that’s the Jedi temple.”

“Our temple doesn’t do that.” It was the only response Anakin could think of.

“Not surprising we’re Jedi, pacifist, shooting lasers like that is out of our wheelhouse. But not for the Lothal wolves. For them, it's simple, anyone who comes here with ill intentions has to be destroyed.”

“Lothal wolves?”

“Yes,” said Luke, “it's difficult to explain for even I don’t fully understand it but the wolves and cats are guardians of Lothal. They are the only two native species on this planet. Everything else was brought in by settlers. It's because of them that the Jedi settle on this planet after Tython’s destruction. After the first Sith war, the Jedi had nearly been wiped out by the fighting. They needed a place that was safe where they could settle down in peace and recover from the war. The force led them to Lothal which to this day is the perfect place for those who are weary of fighting can settle down. The guardians allow settlers to live here, it's only those who threaten the piece that they destroy. Meaning that the early Sith who followed the Jedi to Lothal were destroyed once they landed. And to prevent Sith from destroying Lothal from space they built the weapon into their temple and gave the command codes to the guardians. That way they wouldn’t have to destroy the Sith and the guardians could use it to protect Lothal from any other threat even after the Jedi moved on. The guardians and Jedi had a real close connection. A lot of their early writings and artwork stars the guardians.” 

“From what we have gathered they discover that a force wellspring exists on Lothal. The force was so potent that it took physical form whose sole purpose was to guard the wellspring and prevent contamination. The early Jedi never found the wellspring but they assume that the guardians hid it to ensure that it was never found, even by the Jedi.”

“This is why we didn’t want you guys to get involved. When the Jedi get involved in a small outpost like Lothal, who is under attack, all they are doing is protecting the people for a moment. Eventually, the bandits and slavers will return and without the Jedi, the civilians will get destroyed for they can’t defend themselves. Now though instead of waiting for you guys to leave Lothal to take the slaves back, they will never return out of fear of the Lothal wolves, which will only grow in the retelling of the stories.” 

The next hour the group of Jedi spend it discussing the guardians and the theories that the ancient Jedi had about them. Finally, Anakin had enough and decided to leave the group to see how the clean up was going.

When you think about all the fighting, you would expect some level of damage on the ground but there wasn’t. Just a few topped over carts and giant claw marks on some of the buildings. The Lothal wolves did a good job of removing the threat without any additional damage. Even the people were in good shape, the worst cases were blaster burns on limbs which made sense, the slavers didn’t want to damage their prisoners. All and all nothing that would suggest a battle.

When Anakin turn the corner though he took back that thought. In the center and being given a wide berth by the civilians was a troop of cats. Marching in line with tails hanging in the air and each one carrying a helmet from a slaver.

Anakin followed the cats to Ezra who sat in the center of the street next to a giant pile of helmets that were already given to him.

“No Fluffy," Ezra spoke in a stern tone to the white cat. “You already tried to give this to me and I told you that it's not a helmet. Go and get a helmet.” The cat walked off, its tail dragging behind it.

“What are you doing," asked Anakin looking at the boy who was examining a helmet that was just handed to him.

“I collect helmets as a hobby, explained Ezra. “I wasn’t going to pass this up.”

Anakin stared at him and the cats. “How come they listen to you.”

“Easy I was born and raised on Lothal. The strange force that made the guardians lies in my blood as well. Its why the force wouldn’t let you guys get involved but allowed me to. Lothal is my home which makes me an honorary guardian. The wolves and cats are connected to me. We can understand one another and these guys know that I want helmets.”

Anakin was thinking about this when he was shoved by a giant wolf, Beta if he wasn’t mistaken, who dropped at Ezra's feet an assassin droid.

“That’s not a mask but thanks, I can do something with it,” Ezra study the droid and wipe off the slobber to see where Beta’s fangs have ripped it. “Hmm. Droids are more of Luke’s thing maybe he could fix it and I can reprogram it. Thanks Beta this will be handy. Beta wagged his tail as he licked Ezra’s face.”

The white cat name Fluffy return, climbing on top of Beta and landing next to Ezra where it lowered not a helmet but-

"That’s a mask,” shouted Anakin, “like the kind that Plo Koon’s species wears.”

Ezra study it closely. “Yeah, your right. One of the hunters must have been one of his species. Strange they don’t seem like the kind who would get involved in something like this. Still good find Fluffy even if it's not a helmet it still will make a good item for my collection.”

Fluffy purred at the praise.


	24. Father and Son Talk

Chapter 24: Father and Son Talk

After some time Luke came looking for Anakin. “May I speak to you for a moment..alone,” he added address Ezra who was sitting right beside Anakin.

Anakin nodded wondering what this grandmaster-grandboy wanted as he led Anakin away from the group.

Luke opened up with a very unexpected comment. “You don’t have much trust in the force do you.”

Anakin looked at him in surprise, “I do too.”

“It's alright,” said Luke holding out a hand to stop the objection. “I’m not accusing you of anything.”

“I follow the force,” continue Anakin as if he didn’t hear him. “I obey all the orders rules.”

“I’m not objecting to that. I’m just curious,” he said slowly clearly realizing how thin skin Anakin was. Anakin hated that even more. “It doesn’t seem like you have trust in anything, and that alone should be something to be concern with.”

Anakin stared at him dumbly, “I do have trust I trust my men.”

“No real trust. Trust that when you are down and out and there’s nothing you can do you have faith that someone will help you, whether the force of a physical being you know that they will help you. Do you trust your men to do a job without you? Here picture this, you are capture, there’s no escape, who you know that without a doubt will come for you. It's a question that decides if someone will break or not. If you can’t answer it then I recommend not putting yourself in a position where capture will be possible. The last thing you would want is to become an enemy of the Jedi.”

Anakin opened his mouth to object but then close his mouth. Did he trust his men like that? He trusted them to have his back in a battle but did he trust them to rescue him, to go into a battle alone and come out of it alive. Maybe not. There was Obi-Wan he always had Anakin’s back and was capable of fighting just as well as Anakin. But he was keeping secrets from Obi-Wan, if he didn’t trust Obi-Wan to know about his marriage then did he trust him at all.

“I trust myself,” he objected “I know that I will always be there for myself and no matter how much trouble I am in I know that I will get out of it.”

“Now that is a sign that you have nothing,” chuckled Luke. “For not even the most egomaniac believes that.” Luke studied him carefully, “I’m just worried that you have no one to lean on, no one that you trust to truly have you back when things get tough. Forget about the force or being a Jedi, this is just not a way for someone to live. Think hard and ask yourself has there been anyone that you trust to have an idea for when you have none. There is a big difference between having someone back in a battle and trusting someone to take the lead. You need that. Everybody does. It's the whole reason why the new order was founded. We all have a special skill that none of the others have and by pulling our resources together even if I am up against something that I can not handle I know the others will. They wouldn’t just always be there for me but also have an idea when I have none.”

The two of them walked in silence for a while as Anakin absorbed what Luke was saying. “Of course,” continued Luke, “I suppose in your condition it's difficult to trust anyone.”

“What does that mean.”

“Well, that response alone suggested the problem, your very…” Luke waved a hand in front of Anakin as if trying to figure out the best way to describe the person in front of him. “You are like a tempest,” said Luke finally, “your force signature is very static, erratic. You don’t seem to have a calm patience that Jedi and even Sith have, it's quite unstable.”

Anakin looked as if he was about to object but Luke continued onward. “Meditation isn’t easy for you is it. I can help you, I have worked with many people including Galen and even a few other siths. I am very used to dealing with difficult people.”

Anakin looked straight into Luke’s eyes for a few minutes and concluded that there was no judgment in Luke’s face but the earnest willingness to help. Perhaps that was Luke’s secret to being a grandmaster of a colorful group. And Luke was right, he did have Jedi who probably had an even harder time than Anakin at mediation. Galen alone was impossible to get calm, Anakin had seen first hand how his fellow Jedi had to restrain him at times.

“It's difficult,” said Anakin when he finally caved in “I can't empty my mind.”

“Well don’t empty it.”

“What.”

Luke smiled at him. “If you can’t remove the pain then replace it with happiness. I’m an empath remember.”

“Right.”

“Well that’s how I find my peace in the force,” continued Luke, “I don’t try to remove all my pain and suffering, I replace it with happiness and content. As you have discovered that happiness tends swirling out to encompass not just me but everyone around me.

“Yes,” Anakin smiled at that. “I remember when you woke up.”

Luke smiled at that. “It was quite painful waking up and only feeling this echo of darkness. I didn’t like it so I replace it with brightness, happiness. The things that you release in the force tends to remain in the air around you.”

“I guess it can’t hurt to try.”

“Perfect. I will guide you.”

Tatooine

Across Tatooine’s inhabited surface there was one area that truly had no spect of life. It was known as the desert ocean for across its wide length there was nothing, no Tuscans, not even the smallest little lizard cross its sandy land. In the center of this inhabited area there stood a cliff and on top of the cliff what is a circular building with a steep spiral that seemed to be a lighthouse, the only landmark for miles around. This was Jabba’s palace. The palace was usually quite loud, especially compared to the quietness of the area, but today was different. All the bounty hunters that usually stayed within to guard Jabba were gone, sent away to retrieve the Tatooine slaves. All the remain was a skeleton crew of Jabba’s most loyal henchman and a few of the slaves that hadn’t succeeded in escaping. The silence was broken by an angry shout by Jabba. He had just received a call from his hunters that had went to retrieve the slaves. Not only have the entire army of slave hunters, who specialized in and their businesses had failed but many had lost lives. And the reason why had nothing to do with the slaves or those who guarded them but rather mysterious creatures who lived on the planet. Mysteries creatures, who according to the hunters that had managed to make it back to the ship, were ghosts. They disappeared as soon as the stroke a hunter. To make matters worse a giant mountain head opened fire on his ships and that was their turn for what happened, for they claimed there was no offensive station on the planet capable of attack. It was like the planet itself had attacked.

Jabba was furious about the silliest claims made by his hunters and he insisted that they return to Tatooine so he could yell at them some more. He was screaming in his native tongue when a dust warning came across the comms. A Dust storm was common on Tatooine, especially for the desert ocean. The storm that came out of nowhere and was sweeping across the land towards his palace. Another sandstorm that was scraped and chip at his paint. He shouted at his servants to leave him alone in his throne room as he glared up at the walls thinking about the best punishments for his bounty hunters when they return.

The sand storm hit his palace, it screeched across the windows, scraping against the walls and roof. However, there was something hidden in the sand, something that caused more damage to the palace than just paint scrapping.

A Nexus reared itself as it demolished the outer walls of the palace. It had appeared out of the sand storm and on top of it was a human figure dressed in a white cloak and wielding a white staff. The hunters almost ran right then and there, for they recognize the character from the stories that the slaves love to tell. That was Leia the warrior, there was one story that claimed that she was the child of the nexus and here she was out of the stories rearing on top of her nexus kin and wielding a staff that shot blaster fire at them.

First, there were those stories from Lothal about strange creatures appearing out of nowhere and now out of a story came a legendary character on top of a Nexus, the most fearsome beast of the desert.

Leia was ecstatic that all she had left was one final battle then she'll be off this desolate planet. How anyone managed to survive here was a mystery to her. She had only been here for a few months and she was already sick and tired of all the sand that seemed to get everywhere. She was also convinced that she had eaten a literal ton of sand since being here. She couldn’t wait to leave this place, and take a long shower, and wash off all the sand. Maybe she would do something she hadn’t done since being a child, and take a bath, and waste all the water that she once had to scrounge for.

She also wasn’t a fan of the nexus that she was perch onto. Unlike Luke, she didn’t have a good connection with wild animals. It took too much patience and they tended not to like humans who would bite them back out of vengeance. In Leia’s defense that gerbil had it coming. But Luke had insisted on it. He had proclaimed that the image of her appearing out of a dessert storm on top of the nexus would terrify the men and continue to be a story told for centuries to come. It would encourage slavers to never come back to Tatooine.

So Ezra and Luke had teamed up to entice a nexus out of its den and to Leia. Then all Leia had to do was lie and wait with the free army, waiting for the signal. But first, the slavers had to leave Tatooine. It took a lot longer than Leia thought it would for them to discover Lothal. She was even beginning to debate whether or not giving them a hand.

Finally, they discover Lothal, and Jabba sent his guards out, leaving his palace wide open. Leia was attempted to take it then but once again she had been outraged by Luke. Luke had insisted that the attack not occur until news of Lothal came back, demoralizing the hunters. To make matters worse the generals of the free army had agreed with Luke. The generals had once been slaves and now had taken over leading the army, leaving Leia as a figurehead as was the goal, but still, they couldn’t side with her.

After a few days, their slicers had picked up the call made from what was left of the hunters who were returning with their tails between their legs back to Tatooine. Finally, Leia could give the order for the attack to begin.

Which unfortunately for Leia meant one more difficult step. As if being on top of a Nexus wasn’t already a difficult setup she had to create a sandstorm. Being a powerful force user who was born on a desert planet, had given Luke the ability to move sand particles. Due to their lightness, one will assume that they will be easy, and it was, to move sand. But the amount needed to create an entire storm. The amount of focus needed to move that many and in a specific direction could only be done by a master. So while Leia was leading a battle on top of a nexus and as the most obvious target, she couldn’t even defend herself. Her entire focus was tied to the sand.

This was her least favorite part of the confrontation, but Luke won her over by stating that the nexus and sand would protect her. This meant by the time that the nexus hit the wall and Leia had struck the palace with the sand that had to cover her and the armies approach, she was ready to get off the nexus and join into the fight.

For this battle, Corran had given her a quarterstaff, another ancient Jedi weapon. Leia preferred it to the two swords. The quarterstaff was power by a kyber crystal that allowed it to fire blasts at her enemies and if they got too close the staff specifically designed for melee, Leia’s favorite.

As soon as Leia was able to drop the sand shield, she quickly jumped off the nexus and let him roam free without any leash. The only understanding was that he would only destroy the building. Leia didn’t want to be on top of the creature anymore then she had too. She never cared for ridding animals whether palace horses, don-dons, or nexuses.

Leia launched herself at the nearest guard and quickly took him out, with a fling of the staff and a bolt of power she made quick work of all the guards near him. Followed behind her and cover by the storm was the army. They quickly join her in the melee, using blaster and riffle, and a few carry swords and axes. The courtyard quickly turned into a war zone with many bodies. A majority of them though were the guards.

Leia continued to lead the group through the front yard. She moved swiftly and quickly through the guards, cutting them down as if they were like butter. Finally, she reached what had once been the door to the palace but now was nothing but an opening in a pile of rubble. Behind her lay a path carve from bodies. In the rest of the yard, the armies still fought.

“Tari," she shouted as she though the quarterstaff into the air. Up on the only wall still standing was a woman dress in a cloak. With an amateur wavier she clutched the staff with the force and brought it up to her. From her perch, she began to rain fire down at the group while slamming the end of the staff into the face of any guard who tried to remove her.

Tari had been the one good thing from Leia’s Tatooine adventure, and the only thing on the planet that she will miss. Tari was a slave who turned out to be very strong in the force. If Qui-Gon Jinn had stayed a little longer on Tatooine, he probably would have brought her to Coruscant as well.

Instead, Tari remain in slavery until Leia freed her and since to win the war they needed all their people to do the best they could, Leia began to teach her the basics. Tari was good when it came to sensing things through the force it was what allowed her to survive slavery and was also why she was able to cause so much destruction with the staff. She had hinted that if Leia didn’t need it could she have it and since the melee staff wouldn’t be handy in the close-quarter fighting of an indoor battle, Leia decided to give it to her.

Instead, Leia pulled out her twin blades and enter the building. It was quiet. All the guards were outside fighting and the slaves would be hiding until the fighting ended one way or another. This was all according to plan for now Jabba was all alone and left unguarded.

When the sunburn, sunstroke, and sandblasts had become too much over the months, Leia’s temper came out. To prevent herself from lashing out against people who didn’t understand the difference between an actual threat and a grumpy Leia, Leia channel it to destroying Jabba. She told herself that it was because of Jabba that she was stuck on this sun-baked planet. After a while, she began to fantasied about killing him. She had come up with a few ideas, feeding him to his worm, choking him, maybe cutting him up into pieces. And of course her speech. What she would say, the final jibe as she killed him. Finally, Leia was forced to admit that elaborate killings were more Sith then Jedi, heck more cartoon supervillain than Sith, and she decided to keep it simple. One strike with a blade, no words, no time for him even realize what happened.

She stopped outside the door that led into the throne room. She could sense only one lifeform behind it. He was alone. Leia tapped the door which slowly creaked open.

A booming voice demanded something in a strange tongue that Leia had learned after all the months stuck on the planet. “I thought I said that I didn’t want to be disturb,” it demand. Leia didn’t respond. She just entered the room, blade raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: yes the part about trust, Luke potentially said it to help Anakin realize that he could trust Obi-Wan. By having Obi-Wan to go to he wouldn’t fall by trying to solve all his problems by himself. I just wanted to state it a little clearer.


	25. Reconcile

Chapter 25: reconcile

World between worlds

“A treaty will follow soon after the Tatooine campaign,” explained Obi-Wan. Both sides will be pressure to bring an end to the war or suffer a rebellion of there own.

“And then we go home and enjoy the fruits of our labor.” Galen stretched his muscles. This final run-through had taken hours and he wasn’t happy sitting around and occasionally standing hadn’t helped either.

“Actually there is one final stage.”

The entire group groaned, well all but Leia. “Wait, what,” she shouted at Obi-Wan. “We have been only planning these stages. What do you mean there’s a final one. You never said anything about a final one.”

“Didn’t think we will get this far,” admitted Obi-Wan. “I saw no reason to over-stress you guys out. But now that we are,” he continued as if he hadn’t dropped a bomb on the group, “I can tell you that the final stage is called a surprise.”

“Why? Because you didn’t tell us there was another campaign or because you won't tell us about it so that we can be ‘surprise.’”

“Actually its referring to Palpatine’s surprise,” explained Obi-Wan. “Palpatine has been planning this for years and a matter of months a group of strangers is going to destroy it. He won’t just sit back and admit defeat. He will make one last effort to save his plans. I can’t guess what that will be all I can say is that when an animal is cornered is when it's the most vicious. That is even more so for a Sith. Palpatine will do something grand to save his empire and since he would have been pushed into a corner he could strike anywhere and at anyone. There is no way we can plan his response. You are just going to have to wing it.”

The group became silent. If Obi-Wan was suggesting to wing it then this was serious.

Coruscant

The news of the end of slavery on Tatooine was received in a completely different environment than when it had started. The push for peace, not just of the war but all conflicts, had been growing. Already many worlds had pulled themselves out of the republic and separatists' influence to declare neutrality. They were backed up by a suspiciously strong homebuilt military force and under the leadership of Mandalore. Mandalore was stronger than ever as well. Their people, who often found conflict with their warrior culture in a modern setting, had found the perfect outlook, anti-slavery. The Mandalore’s don’t forget insults and they were still steam from when the republic tried to frame them for the slave revolt in Tatooine. The decided to truly get involved as revenge and found that ending slavery was something that the pacifist lead by the duchess and the war hawks lead by what remained of the Vizela clan, could get behind.

The opinion began to change in both the separatist and republic. It was hard for both sides to ignore the slave revolts and it forced them to compare their own lives to the slaves. For the separatist, they began to realize that while they were the victims of the core worlds, they weren’t actual slaves, a common saying that was used to defend the war. The real core slaves were on Kessel. They had much more power and rights than those who had been imprisoned in the mines. The propaganda image of the poor outer worlds being enslaved by the core worlds that had played such a role in the rebellion now seemed insensitive. And if they weren’t slaves then why were they having an all or nothing slugfest with the republic?

In the republic, change was even greater. Where once the news of a rebellion on Tatooine was met with suspicion of a separatist plot, was now greatly cheer. To the point that self-proclaim holidays had led the still open government to a standstill since all the workers were out on the streets celebrating. While the separatist realized they didn’t have in common with slaves as they thought, the republic citizens had the opposite. At the beginning they would have laughed at the crazy notion that they had anything in common with slaves, how could they if their government was called a republic. But even before the revolts, the notion that they didn’t have as much free will as they thought had begun to sink in. Wasn’t the government suppose to represent what the majority of them wanted. It seemed like a majority wanted the war to end so why were almost all the senators calling for blood. And the supreme chancellor, the leader of the republic, did anybody voted for him and wasn’t his term suppose to have ended before the war even began.

Homelife had also been affected by the war. A draft had been issue months ago despite the Jedi and clones. Power, food, water, and even labor laws were rare nowadays. All had to be given to the war, a war that wasn’t even to defend their homes, a war that no one seemed to want.

Rebellions began to arise. People demanded the removal or in some cases the arrest of their senators. The more republican worlds had a special recall election. In the worlds were democracy was nothing more than just a word, more extreme measures were used. Actual revolts, some that were suspiciously similar to the ones in the separatist space, occur either forcing out the pro-war officials or in extreme cases, pulling out of the republic all together to join the neutralist.

the celebrations over Tatooine's freedom erupted in the streets on all republic planets. But the biggest one was on coruscant. Ironically Coruscant had felt the effects of the war the worst, losing what little provisions given to the citizens to feed the war machine. There was already a big living difference between its leading body and the average citizen. The leading group lived in the literal clouds while the average citizen lived underneath. It was obvious to all but the Coruscant leaders how the Coruscant citizen would view the slave revolt.

Unlike all the other worlds, Coruscant was at a standstill for an entire week as a never-ending party was celebrated in the streets. Police attempts to clear the street was met harshly by both the people and the media. The Jedi were of no help either, believing that as long as it was peaceful then it didn’t concern them.

An entire week of watching the demonstration and complete shut down of the city affected the stubborn pro-war senators who were just holding onto their seats with their teeth. They change their tune and got behind the anti-war movement, seeing it as their only way to remain in power now.

When Mandalore offer to negotiate for a peace both sides took it. That wasn’t unusual, since the start of the war both sides had sent peace turnovers, but both of their terms were always inflexible, the pro-war movement on both sides making sure that they would never amount to anything. This time it was different. This time both sides were eager to end it in fear that their people were getting fed up with the fighting. This time they were willing to negotiate for peace.

Which they did.

Padme couldn’t be stopped. She had been running since the minute her shuttle had landed from Mandalore. While the rest of the peace delegations went to report to the Senate she had opted to tell the Jedi council the terms that had been agreed on. After all, there was a part of the treaty that would need to be filled by the Jedi.

Padme reached the floor that the council chamber was located on. She pushed past the guards, who hadn’t expected it, and threw open the door. She finally came to a stop at the center of the room.

Mace was glaring at her and the guards who hurried after her. He waved his hand in dismissal and the guards return to their post. Padme was secretly touched despite the glare that he gave her. He could have had her forcibly removed, but he seemed to consider her not enough of a threat or intruder to do it.

“Senator Amidala,” he called in his booming voice. “What is the meaning of interrupting this council meeting.”

“The treaty,” breathed Padme, leaving forward to catch her breath. "A peace treaty has been agreed upon and the senate had already agreed on the flight back to sign it. I thought you should know.” Padme handed her pad to Mace, who leaned close to Yoda so both of them could read it. “Besides basic war forgiveness, there are two key points to the treaty. The first is regarding the senate. The outer rim wants control of their trade. They say that the setup now allows Core worlds to choose how much the outer rim can charge for their goods.”

“That is reasonable,” admitted Plo Koon from where he sat. “The Core worlds choose how much their products will cost. The only problem is the trade federation will never agree to that. They profit from their sole control of the outer rim trade.”

"I don’t think they will be a problem,” claimed Padme. “Yes they will be upset, but they have lost many of their friends in the recalls and revolutions. For some strange reason, those senators’ constituents thought that they were war profiteering. Out of the few who remain many will not object over the fear of losing their seats. This part will pass, its the next part that I’m not sure about for it involves the order.”

Mace rolled his eyes, “let me guess, they want us to stay out of the outer rim.”

“Actually the opposite. They want their own order.” A few councilors mummer at that. It was a little surprising after all.

Mace and Yoda just stare more intently at Padme. “Did they explain. In the past, they are usually against our intervention.”

“According to them because they feel like you guys are outsiders from the core worlds. They claim that a majority of the Jedi requests that get sent to you from the senate are from the core worlds so the few times that you do head to the outer rim it's to represent a core world’s desire. When you finally do get a request from an outer rim you either arrive too late due to the travel time or you arrive and show no understanding of the people or the situation. They also admit that they hate the Coruscant accent that the majority of you have. They feel like you guys are outsiders who are not there to help them. They feel that if they had their Jedi not only will they be able to respond quicker, but then they wouldn’t be outsiders pushing the core worlds wills on them.”

Padme stopped talking to allow what she had said to settle on the group. She couldn’t even guess what was going on in their minds or whether or not they will agree to this request at all. It was part of the reason why she ran over here. She didn’t want either side to be surprised when the senate officially asked the Jedi to create a separate order.

“There are hundreds of abandon Jedi temples,” said Padme after a while. “You could send a few Jedi to reopen one of them.”

“It wouldn’t be that easy,” admitted Mace. “While it's true a large number of our requests are from core worlds, those are ceremonial or delegation jobs, the few outer rim requests that arrive are usually bandits and pirates. I imagine that having a closer temple and a shorter response will result in even more requests since those groups tend to move fast. If we do create a second-order it will have to be half of our people and we were already understaffed before the war. With so many deaths in the war, I don’t think we can keep two temples running, let alone fulfill any requests.”

“Perhaps,” asked Padme. “You could loosen your restrictions. It will allow a large group of people to fill in the open ranks along with the benefit that most of the recruits are likely to be outer rimmers.”

A large uproar was the response to Padme’s idea.

“The restrictions are there for a reason,” objected Mace. “It's to prevent falling, creating something that would cause more destruction than any good a second temple could preform.”

Padme though wasn’t going to allow peace to slip through her fingers without a fight. “What about the new order. They don’t seem like bad kids and they are all about throwing their attachments in this order’s face. Or better yet what about the Corellian Jedis. They don’t have the same restrictions and I haven’t heard of any Corellian Jedi going crazy and killing people."

The council didn’t care so much for her lip, but Padme refused to back down. “You guys cad still keep your code,” she offered, “but to get the new temple some Jedi why not agree to allow families. Why not give them a less restricted code. After all its on the outer rim, life is tough there, having families maybe what those Jedi need to get through the day.”

Silence. Padme allowed it. She had made her point now it was up to the order to bring it home.

“We could try it,” admitted Shaak Ti. “It could boost our numbers as well. We often accept Jedi from different orders into ours as long as they agree to our code. In a generation, we could receive newly train Jedi from the outer rim temple who agree with our code. It may weaken our numbers temporarily but we will get it back and then some in the next generation.”

“I suppose one more Corellia like temple wouldn’t hurt,” admitted another council member, one Padme didn’t recognize. “It would also be a good place to send the more…rough Jedi. The ones who never care to settle down in a city like Coruscant. They would be much more at home on the outer rim.”

“The temple will be, where?” Asked Yoda asked he finally admitted defeat.

"The new order set up a temporary headquarters on Lothal,” said Mace. “It would already be functionally which is something that all those other temples don’t have. Besides Lothal has proven a strong base. Even if pirates and bandits decide to invade, the temple will be safe. They can also study the ancient ruins that the new order talked about.”

Yoda and Mace nodded to each other. Mace handed back Padme’s tablet. “We agree to the terms of this peace.”

Raxus

The send-off for the peace committee was loud. Not only did the other senators crowd around there fellow senators and their ship, but a majority of the people of Raxus were there as well. The entire shipyard was full of people, banners and even some bands were playing a cheery tune. Trying to keep the people back was an army of droids circled the shipyard. The people ignore them and some even climb on top of them to get a better look a the committee.

Finally, after a year of bloody fighting, the war was going to be over. The Outer rim will have control over their trade and even their own Jedi. In fact, as part of the peace signing ceremony, the newly created Lothal Jedi council will meet the former separatist senators at the Coruscant senate where the committee will give them a lift to Lothal. There the Jedi will settle down and bring stability and hope to everyone in the region.

That was of course if the Raxus people ever let their senators go. They were falling over each other to wish good luck to the senators, those who for the entire year called for peace and until recently had been pariahs. Now they were superstars.

Then something happen.the droids that everyone had to ignore, seemed to turn on and open fire into the crowd. The air that had once been filled with shouts of joy, were replaced by shouts of terror. The crowd dispersed and thankfully the droids didn’t follow them as they instead inclose on the community.

Mina Bonteri, head of the committee, addressed the head droid as it approached "what is the meaning of this she demanded. I order you to stand down.”

“You don’t give the orders anymore,” insisted the droid.

“I do,” called a voice from the shuttle. Standing on the platform of the shuttle that the group was going to take to Coruscant was Dooku and Grievous. Dooku smiled politely at the group. "I do apologize for this…rude situation but you all must come with me. There’s an errand we must run before heading to the peace treaty. Droids.” He gestured with his hand and the droids began to shove the committee to Dooku. Despite what he said, there was no doubt in any of their minds that he was ever going to take them to Coruscant.


	26. Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried spaces in-between paragraphs. I think it will make the chapter a little easier to read. let me know what you think.

Chapter 26: Citadel

The news of that the separatists who were coming to sign the peace treaty had been kidnapped had hit Coruscant hard. Dooku had announced that due to the coward of the separatist senate he had declared himself dictator and will continue the war. The senators who had been on their way to make peace were marked as traitors and place in the most secure prison, the citadel.

Through the dread of the situation, a few heads turn towards the clones and wonder if they were capable of betraying them as the droids did for the separatist. Like the droids the clones were everywhere and very much armed.

The senate called an emergency meeting to discuss what had happened, what to do about it, and if there was time to discuss the threat of the clones. Discussions went on for about a day without anything being decided as everyone talked in circles insisting on stating their opinions on everything without offering any true direction.

While the Senate debated, the Jedi were frozen. They couldn’t launch a rescue mission until the senate agreed to send one. Councilor Palpatine had been very understanding of there situation. He tried to persuade public opinion that the Jedi weren’t standing down because they were cowards or warmongers but because they couldn’t fight without the senate approval. But after his speeches, a majority of the groups seemed to be even more convinced that that was exactly what the Jedi were doing.

It was nerve-wracking and many of the Jedi argue that they should get involve and rescue the senators themselves. After all the separatist senators, who had fled Raxus, were begging the Jedi to do just that. They wanted the peace treaty more than ever. As the days past and the senate and Jedi still didn’t do anything, the separatist senators seemed to join with the publics' anger and conspiracy theories.

The Jedi had been through a lot this last year. A lot of there faith and beliefs were pulled into question by the new order. The fact that this new order seemed to be stronger and more connected to the force and yet still had an attachment, made many of the younger generations why the old ways were so important when the newer ones were more in-tune to the force and even stopping slavery. Something that Jedi at there found inhuman and the fact that it could exist inside the republic had caused many to wonder why the Jedi serve the republic. Especially when the senate was dragging its heels when peace was just around the corner.

The final straw that broke the stalemate came in the form of a politely worded letter from Luke. It was mostly kind with a small hint of insult disguised as concern. He wrote it to reassure the Jedi by saying that the new order would be rescuing the senators. He understood that the Jedi could not do the obvious thing and obey there own code without the senate’s permission so to help them the new order will do it.

It was too much even for the council. Ignoring generations of emotion control the entire order decided that they would not get sidelined by the upstarts. They announce to Coruscant and the senate that the situation had become an issue to Jedi's pride and to reinstate it they would be rescuing the separatist on their own. The Senate officially objected to the Jedi going rouge as they called it, but secretly were relieved that they had taken the matter into their own hands. Palatine had even tried to convince the Jedi to take the clone soldiers with them, after all, who knew what would be waiting for them at the citadel. But the Jedi refused, seeing the quest as an attack on their pride. The entire order was called to the citadel. Even the Jedi with their clone armies were called back, leaving their clones in charge of the battle field.

With the Jedi taking care of the separatist, there was no doubt in the minds of the senate that peace was only a matter of days aways. All thoughts turn to the last object on the docket, the clones. They were everywhere and with the Jedi gone a lot of the planets and space were only guarded by the clones. If they turn on them they could destroy the republic just at the droids were doing to the separatists. Technically they were men and had free will so they couldn’t be overridden by a code. But then why would these men fight on behalf of the republic.

A few months back senator Amidala had interviewed a couple of the clones and posted them on the holonet. The purpose was to support her and Bail’s bill that gave clones citizenship by making the clones human. It had another effect though, it showed the clones as slaves and not only that but the fact that they were aware of it. With the recent slave revolt and the highjacking of the droid army, the senate was forced to admit that there was no reason why the clones should remain loyal. They had nothing to lose and everything to gain by taking over and no one, not even the Jedi could stop them.

Padme decided that now will be the best time to put her bill to a vote. She stated that as citizens with citizen rights the clones would have something to protect and a personal stake in the protection of the republic. After a short debate and many weary glances to the clone guards in the actual room, the Senate voted the bill into law, freeing the clones from service. And with the war winding down, Padme was successful in getting the Senate to agree to demilitarization, taking clones from battlefields, and beginning the process of gaining their citizenship.

After the vote, Padme looked over to Palpatine and saw a grimace. He probably felt secure with all the extra guards.

Citadel

It was clear to the Jedi that the new order was already in the citadel when they pulled out of hyperspace and saw the remains of the separatist blockade. Not seeing much of a threat in space the ships decided to land right next to the citadel and the new orders ships.

The council and Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan, were the first ones off the headship and took a quick look around. The two ships seemed to be empty but besides them resting on a makeshift chair made of boxes was the droid named Roger who appear to be sunbathing.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to get the droid's attention. Instead, the droid scream and jumped a mile in the air. “Sorry to disturb you,” called Obi-Wan to the trembling droid we just wanted to know where your human charges are.

“They are in the building,” stated the droid. “I’m at here standing guard.” He pulled himself up. “I have help,” he defended when he saw Anakin’s face, “Chopper is watching the scanners and Tari is standing guard. Tari” he shouted up at a hill where someone wearing Tatooine rags was standing guard. “Why didn’t you mention the ships of Jedi landing.”

Tari force jumped down to the group. She stared at the droid for a minute before removing her hood revealing long red hair and green eyes. “They are not the enemy,” she explained to the droid. “And it wasn’t as if they were trying to sneak upon us.” Roger splutter at that, he had no comeback. Tari turned to the Jedi. “I’m Tari Jade. I have heard about you Jedi. But I don’t know why you are here. The new order said that they will take care of this. There is no reason for you to be here.”

“Well we can’t let them have all the fun,” joked Obi-Wan studying the woman and her strong force presence, “where you order to stop us.”

Tari studies them before shaking her head. “No you are welcome to try but all you will do is get in there way. They have already made it to the cell that was holding the senators.”

“What,” shouted Anakin before running off. He set off a chain reaction where all the young brash knights, who didn’t want to be stand up gave chase. Ahsoka joined in the fray with her master, forcing Obi-Wan; shouting and calling to Anakin, to follow his young charges.

Tari rolled her eyes at the childish behavior before returning to her post on top of a small mound nearby leaving the council minus Obi-Wan with Roger and Chopper.

“They are just as crazy as a new order,” commented Roger to Chopper, proving his lookout abilities by not noticing that not all the Jedi were gone.

Chopper’s response came in a few beeps.

“Good point,” admitted Roger. “The new order doesn’t seem crazy when compared to their Jedi masters. The old order can’t make the same excuse.”

“Wait what did you say,” asked Mace, scaring the droid again.

"Stop sneaking up on me,” whined the droid.

“Moved, we have not,” comment Yoda. “Speaking of their masters, you were. Know them, you do.”

“Of course.” Roger stood as straight as he could. “Back before Corran found me I was a droid in the separatist army. I fought against a lot of Jedi…and lost. But still, it took the most skillful Jedi to defeat me which just so happened to be the masters of the new order Jedis. I have all my battles recorded onto my memory drive.” Roger then made a gulping sound. He didn’t like the way that the Jedi masters were looking at him.

Citadel

Two hours ago

They only took two ships, the ghost and the rouge shadow, Galen’s ship. Corran’s archive with wings was left behind on Lothal since it wasn’t cut out for space battles. Corran being the second most skill pilot took the controls of the ghost and steer it behind one of the asteroids in Citadel’s orbit. Once there Corran followed the asteroid, staying in the blind spot of the defense of the citadel.

Meanwhile, Luke took advantage of the rouge shadows cloak shield and bombard the Citadels defense, making sure to spiral and twirl in-between shots so the guards wouldn’t even be able to guess where the shots were coming from. Eventually, the defense was gone and the ships that were in orbit around the planet opened fire on each other, each convinced that one of them was responsible for the attacks.

When the ships were nothing but orbiting trash, Corran left the cover of the asteroid and landed on the planet below.

Luke wasn’t sure if they could call Citadel a planet. The planet’s core had somehow erupted centuries ago leaving almost half of the planet nothing but floating rubble with an eerily glow coming from the center of it all. The magma still hot even after all that it went through.

The planet surface was just as bad with pools of lava making up a majority of the surface and while the air was breathable, it was stuffy and so hot.

The group landed as close as they could to the citadel but the citadel itself was on top of a cliff with no incline that overlooked a pool of lava. They just barely manage to squeeze both ships into a rocky boulder squish in-between the lava and the cliff. A location that the guards hadn’t bother to trap since it was assumed that no pilot could be good enough to land there.

Luke studied the cliff as his order stumbled out of the ship. “Mines had been planted on the side so if anyone did successfully manage to land they wouldn’t be able to climb up the cliff. Sabine,” he called, “wind report.”

Sabine clicked something on her vizor readout. She let out a groan. “You were right the winds are too strong for jetpacks.”

“No," groaned Corran some of the color leaving his face, “please don’t tell me that means…”

“Yes," admitted Luke, he gave a bright smile, “aren’t you all glad that I force you to learn sky-walking on our way here.” The entire group wasn’t glad but Luke preceded. “I’ll take Corran,” he said grabbing Corran from under his arms. “You guys come up at your own time, just don’t touch the wall and Sabine,” he gave her a stern glare, “don’t attempt to use your jetpack you know it won’t work.” With that Luke floated up leaving the group beneath him.

Alina followed soon after him along with Ezra, both of them had proven to have a knack for sky-walking and had mastered it quite fast. Galen and Sabine had struggled the most, both of them prefer the more mechanical aspect of the force than the delicate control portion.

Luke touchdown on the landing that was attached to the side of the cliff where an entrance into the building lied. Luke study it as the rest of the order joined him and Corran. “It's completely sealed from the outside. There’s not even a lock to fiddle with.”

Ezra, who was the most skilled in this type of work examine the door as well. “There’s an air vent right above it,” he explained. With a wave of his hand, he effortlessly unscrewed the vent and leaped into the tunnel.

Ezra was at home in the vents, having used them often to hide and get around empire buildings. Heck, he was even familiar with the vents on the ghost ship. When he had first arrived on the ship, he hadn’t developed a level of trust with the crew yet and built himself a little hovel in the air ducks. Years later and Hera still complained about how hard it was to get him out of her ship. And Zeb was never going to forgive Ezra for biting his hand whenever Zeb had tried to remove him by force.

With little effort Ezra opened up the door from the inside, giving access to the rest of the order. The group looked down the hallway. It seemed empty to those who didn’t use to empire hallways. The order though could make out the cameras, blasters, and the invisible electric walls design to incapacitate anyone who wasn’t careful.

“Arrowhead” formation called Luke. It was the most common formation for the group and had been designed for the sole purpose of walking down such hallways. Back in the future, the major task for the Jedi was to break out civilians and rebels out of the secure prisons.

Everybody pulled out their lightsabers and Luke took the front with Alina in the center since she had no arms and Galen in the back to hole up the rear. The rest were at the sides and everybody’s back was facing the center of the formation ensuring that nobody and no blaster could hit someone's unsuspecting back. This formation also allowed Alina, in the center to quickly heal anyone who did get hit allowing the group to move confidently through an entire minefield if necessary.

The problem with the formation though was its speed. It was designed to move slowly and surely to ensure that no surprise bolts were hitting the group. Meaning that the group moved at a snail pace before the alarms were sounded and they find themselves not just up against the hallway defenses but also droids. There were also electric walls and actual walls along with a ceiling with a giant magnet design to pull weapons out for people's hands. But the group handle the droids, Ezra hacked all the walls and Alina disconnected the magnet by hitting a critical part with her charka needles.

It took a while and fighting the entire tower but the group reached the prison that the separatist senators were kept in. With quick work of his lightsaber, Luke cut open the prison. There in the cell where the senators dressed in fashionable clothes that had seen better days.

“Jedi,” called Mina as she approached them. “You came we hoped you will.”

“Of course” claimed Luke. “Now let's get you out of here.”

It was around then that they first detected a low thumping noise as if a thousand footsteps were coming towards them. Everyone, except Luke and Alina, immediately activated their lightsabers to attack what they thought was an army of droids.

Instead, they found Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin leading a group of young Jedi knights.

“What are you guys doing here,” asked Luke looking at them in confusion, “did the senate decided to send you guys.”

“No,” said Obi-Wan using his diplomatic voice. The Jedi have decided to see to this matter themselves instead of waiting for the senate's approval.

“Why did you guys do that. Didn’t Yoda get my message that we will handle it because we don’t have to worry about upsetting the senate.”

Obi-wan decided to change the subject. “You got them all.”

Luke did a quick headcount. “Yep. We were just about to leave.”

“Good we will lead you out.” Obi-wan’s announcement caused a loud cacophony as all the Jedi began to leave.

“Umm…” said Luke slowly. “We weren’t going to go that way,” he whispered to the group that was already far gone. The only old order Jedi that did hear him was Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka, since they had hung back to talk to the new order.

“What do you mean,” asked Obi-Wan “the path is clear, you guys made sure of that.”

“Rule one of breaking into a place," explained Sabine, “never go out the way you came in. Even if it looks clear because I guarantee you that is where the ambush will be set up.”

“Indeed,” said Luke “we have already concluded that what remains of the droids will be massing right outside the citadel near the ships just waiting for us to take the senators outside.”

Ahsoka looked nervous. “All those Jedi are heading to a kill box. We have to warn them.”

“Don’t worry,” reassured Luke, placing a hand on her shoulder. “They won’t fire on the Jedi. That will give them away and they are after the senators. As long as the senators don’t show up that path is clear. Which is why we must go out another way.”

“I imagine that you have a plan,” asked Obi-Wan. Luke just merely smiled as he walked into the cell. On the far side from the door, he pulled out his lightsaber and began to make a hole.

“Are you crazy,” demanded Anakin. “The citadel was carved out of the mountain.”

Luke didn’t respond. At least not verbally. He did continue to carve his hole and once he was done he took a step back so Anakin could see the opening. A giant river of lava was underneath the citadel and Luke had carved a hole right above a small winding rock path that followed the river into the distance.

Anakin looked through the hole. The heat of the lava was burning his eyes but it was still a way out, a way that no one seemed to know existed. Well except for Luke. “How did you know.”

"Lava flow,” explained Luke. “It was clear from the sky that the mountain wasn’t blocking the river of lava that it seemed to be standing on top of. The only way that could happen is if the lava could go underneath the mountain. If the lava carved out a tunnel underground then there had to be a ridge or something created when the tide was higher.”

Without waiting for Anakin to swallow this explantation Luke jumped down. “We can use the passage to get out.” He held out a hand to help the senator who had been the closest to the hole. The senator looked over at his compatriots as if asking them if they were seriously going to do this before jumping down to join Luke.


	27. Lava Bridge

Chapter 27: Lava Bridge

The heat was sweltering. The tunnel didn’t have air circulation which meant that the heat of the lava had nowhere to go. It was over a hundred degrees and the group made up of Jedi and civilians had no choice but to follow the river to get out of the tunnel.

Finally, when it seemed like the heat would win, they were out of the citadel and following the lazy river of lava through the wild landscape. 

They continue to follow the river until they reached a bend in the river. The bend completely blocked the path with lava, surrounding them on two sides with lava and one side of impossible to climb cliffs. The only path was to turn around and go back the way they had come.

Anakin looked up at the cliffs. Technically a Jedi could climb up the cliffside with the use of force enhance jumps but-

“The civilians won’t be able to do it,” commented Luke from behind Anakin. Anakin jumped as he turned to face the youth. Luke ignored him as he continued to study the cliff. “We would have to carry them and I don’t think we can handle the cliff with so much extra weight.”

Anakin crossed his arms not likely that Luke’s comment felt like an insult to him and his friends even if Luke had added himself and the other Jedi to it. “Well, your the one who is skilled at escapes. What is your plan.”

Luke turned to stare at the river of lava. On the other end was a flat surface of the rock with what appeared to be a game trail leading off across a rocky landscape. “We need to cross.” Before Anakin could call the plan into question, Luke order the Jedi, “bridge formation.”

Sabine removed a few hand grenades and launch them into the walls above the group. The bombs went off sending rocks falling. Each rock was caught while in the air with the force from a new order Jedi and gently placed into the lava below. Now there were stepping stones leading to the opposite end of the river. The end that opened up to a nice rock field and from there in the distance was what appeared to be a game trail winding around the rocky surface.

Anakin had to admit. It was impressive but… "the civilians can’t just jump across the lava,” objected Anakin.

“Besides,” objected Obi-Wan “there is no way to know if a rock is stable until we land on top of it. Even for a Jedi, recovering from a fall will be difficult.”

“Which is why this only steps one,” explained Luke. He looked at Ezra. “Ez, Alina you two are up.” The two nodded and fell into mediative states where Alina stood behind Ezra, a hand on his shoulder as she pumped healing magic straight into his system.

Anakin didn’t know much about healing, but he was pretty sure that when a few of the masters perform a great feat that required a large reserve of strength, they would often refuse to do it unless they had a healer to heal their strength as they did there task.

Ezra began to glow his strange green force energy that only he seemed able to do. Then something odd happened. Force projections of Ezra left the boy and began to cross the river. They were translation as if they weren’t really there, but if one stepped on an unstable boulder, them and a newly created force projection of the boulder fell into the lava. This continued until finally one of the projections made it to the other side safely. The ghost did a touchdown dance before returning to Ezra.

“Fascinating” commented Obi-Wan studying Ezra who now the real one was following the steps of his most successful projection across the lava.

“Did you understand what that was” asked Anakin to his old master.

“Indeed it seemed to be similar to Mace’s gift to see shatter points. If Mace was here he would be able to see all the paths across that would end in one falling into the lava. Ezra’s gift does that but unlike Mace, there is a physical form that way others can see it as well even if it's a see-through projection, it's serving them.” He pointed to the new order who a majority were following Ezra across having learned the same safe path that Ezra had learned. “To create multiple force projections like that… no wonder he required a constant healer.”

Ezra and Galen were the only two who actually cross to the other side. Luke and Corran remain behind and the others were evenly spaced out on the rocks.

“Now Galen” called Luke. Galen, on the other side, nodded and threw his lightsabers into the air. The two flew off as if boomerangs and to a rock formation. A long rock archway that attached the two sides of the cliff together. The blades slice it at opposite ends and send the middle and a perfect fit for the rivers berth to the ground.  
Anakin panicked. Even if the rock didn’t hit them then the lava splash created by the rock would cover them completely.

But that didn’t happen. Instead, the rock followed the same path as all its little brothers. Together the new order grabbed a hold of the arch and brought it safely down. Due to their even separation, there was no side that was leaning slightly into the lava as it would have done if all had attempted to control it from just one side.

The arch hung in the air right above the lave. Hold up by the combined force presence in the group. “Come on” called Corran, the only new Jedi who didn’t have a handout and seemed to solely focus on keeping the arch afloat. “We need to cross.” He looked at the bewilder senators and then the old Jedi. “If I go first to prove it's safe then will the rest of you guys are going to have to get the civilizations across?”

Anakin and the others pulled out of there shock and agree to Corran’s terms. Corran had to take a big step to get on the bridge, but once there he merely walked across as if it was an ordinary bridge across a river. Once he jumped down to the other side Anakin and the others began to help the senators up onto the bridge. A few crossed on there own fine, if not in a hurry as if they were afraid that it will fall out from under them. A few more though, needed to be coaxed by the Jedi, and one Anakin had to actually carry across for he completely froze up. Ironic over a lava river.

Once the party made it across the new order members that were on the boulders in the river continue to jump over the stones to make it to safety. They made it just as those on the ends began to lose their grips. The bridge fell. Unlike the boulders, the arch was made out of a softer rock that disintegrated when it hit the lava. The entire area was filled with the noise of magma eating rock. Once it was done the group looked over to the side that they had once been and to Luke who now stood all alone.

“Oh no” muttered Anakin. “The bridge impacted buried the stones. He won’t be able to jump over.”

His concern was unwarranted for at that moment Luke began to levitate. Once high enough he moved forward and cross the river as if it was nothing and they hadn’t spent an hour and a lot of power to get everyone across.

“What,” asked Luke when he had landed into the crowd of gobsmacked senators and old Jedi.

“Why didn’t you just carry us all across” shouted Anakin. “Why did we have to go through all of that.”

Luke frowned. “The others only took their first lessons a few hours ago and flying so close to a large source of heat like that river isn’t for novices. It creates killer heatwaves. I would have to carry them along with you and the senators. If we had tried it I would have only just now gotten half of the party across and I would have no energy to get the others. Believe it or not but this was the safest way to get everybody across and we have used that formation before in the field.”

“Not over lava,” admitted Corran. “I was concern that the heat would mess up the dynamics.”

“Indeed once this is done we will have to run some more lava scenarios.” Luke walked off, seemly to already forgotten his talk with Anakin. 

Anakin just stared at his back until he realized that he was alone, the entire group had already disappeared onto the game trail. “Hey wait up.”

The game trails were oddly empty. When Anakin brought this up Ezra smiled ad reassured Anakin that he had nudged the wildlife away from them.  
“I really wanted to meet them” whined Ezra. “They feel like awesome lethal predators but when we have civilians Luke makes me keep the animals away. He says that it's too scary for both the civilians and the animals to meet.” 

Obi-Wan chuckled at that “I can understand where he is coming from.”

“Um. I stopped listening after the lethal predators part” admitted Ahsoka. “Isn’t anyone else worry about that? No. Just me.”

That was the last comment anyone made as they moved in silence through the ravine until finally, they reach an opening wide enough for a ship.

Luke called the group to a halt before addressing Ezra, “call Roger and the others. Give them our coordinates so they can pick us up.”

The senators took that as a sign to collapse where they stood now that it seemed like they won’t have to go any further. Water bottles were scrounged up from among the Jedi’s belongings and passed around. The new order joined the civilians on the ground for a minute before Luke order them back to their feet.

“I know we are all tried,” he congealed. “But we can not rest. As long as we are on this planet we have to be alert in case of an attack. It wouldn’t be the first or fifth time that at this stage of our plans we are ambush. I know the air-walking and bridge holding took a lot out but I need you guys to dig deep and keep going.”

Obi-Wan smiled and Anakin had to agree with him. Luke was a great motivator.

Galen though was clearly a cranky person when he was tried. He scuffled at Luke’s speech. “Not all of us is pulling there weight what about these cling-ons he pointed to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka. They have done nothing but follow us. The least they can do is stand guard now.”

"We could,” offer Obi-Wan always a diplomat even though Anakin was fuming at the insult.

Corran jumped in before Obi-Wan could continue. “Give it a rest Galen. They are trying to help and they did. They helped get the senators across the bridge. You are just grumpy. You know how you get when you get tired. So stop lashing out.”

Galen glared at Corran in return. “Of course you're on their side. You have done absolutely nothing for this trip. No surprise since we didn’t need a bookworm to regurgitate what he has memorized.”

Corran bristled. “I helped with the planning. You didn’t even hear of the citadel until I cited one of my old tomes."

“You didn’t hold up the bridge” continue Galen. “Heck, you had to be carried by Luke when we were all air-walking and you know why? Because you can’t levitate to save your life. The most simple trick that kids use as a toy in the crèche, and you can’t even do it.” 

“Wait” interrupted Ahsoka looking at Corran. “Really? I thought that you have to know that to be a Jedi.”

“Not necessary” provided Obi-Wan. “There are a few Jedi in our own order who are incapable of levitating, but those are the ones who tend to specialize in the mental part of the force. Such as force healing, force visions, and Corran’s ability to memorize books. Those are skills that for the average Jedi are hard to learn. But for the few who fail at levitating they tend to be the strongest in those fields.”

“You see” defended Corran. “I can memorize, I can even give you nightmares so I highly recommend you knock it off.”

“I'm familiar with those same facts. But at least all the others who failed at levitating could at least get a feather off the ground. All you can do is shake it.”

“I have you know I have been practicing. I can now move a rock off my palm.”

“Oh yeah prove it.” Galen threw a pebble at Corran who caught it with a hand on reflex and just stared at it. The events finally catching up to him.

“Now is not the right time” he defended dropping the rock.

“We are waiting for a ship to pick us up and all we have for entrainment is an entire planet full of pebbles. What better time is there.” He levitated the pebble so that it was right at Corran’s eyes sight.

Corran looked at Luke. “Sorry,” and Luke did seemed sorry, “but you fell into the trap.”

Corran glared at Galen. When Galen refused to back off and actually started to poke Corran with the pebble, Corran gave in. He grabbed the pebble and after a few curses place it on his palm and stared straight at it.

The group fell into an intense silence as they all watch the little pebble began to shake and dance across Corran’s palm. Each second it seemed to be about to lift off only to settle back down until it tried again. It seemed like if you blinked you would miss the pebbles flight.

Then it began to remain in the air. Everyone held their breath as slowly, slowly it started to creep up in the sky.

“Sabine Wren.” Luke’s thunderous voice broke the tension, sending the pebble flying off to the side. Behind Corran stood the slightly shorter and thus hidden from sight Sabine. Both hands were behind her back and she looked like a guilty child. “I’m sorry” she admitted honestly. “I just couldn’t help myself. I had to raise the pebble.”

Everybody just looked at her and Corran’s face that was growing ever red and they all broke out into laughter. It wasn’t just the humor of Sabine levitating the pebble so that Corran thought he was doing it. The laughter was also caused by a general sense of relief. They had escaped the citadel and the lava river and now tension that they didn’t know was there was being wiped away by Sabine’s antics.

Corran just spluttered clearly angry at the insult while Luke, after calming his own amusement tried to comfort Corran.

By the time the last of the chuckles were done, a ship appeared on the horizon. The senators all smiled, relief that their adventure was finally over. But the Jedi were not pleased. Ezra voiced the concern. “That is not the ghost.” 

“It's not one of ours either," admitted Obi-Wan.

Anakin, who knew the most about ships recognized it, “it's a solar sailor, Dooku’s prefer means of transport.” He reached for his lightsaber and lit it. Soon the entire area was bathed in the glow of several sabers as all the Jedi lit there’s.

The ship touchdown next to the group and coming off the ramp wasn’t just Dooku but general grievous and a few of the assassin droids. The droids raise their blasters at the group while Dooku and Grievous light up there sabers.

“Leaving without saying goodbye to your host.” Dooku tutted “I thought senators would have better manners than that.”

Luke took a step forward, his blade was lit but stood at a resting position unlike everyone else who had taken there fighting stance. “Why don’t we calm down” offered Luke. 

“There is no need for violence.”

“Yeah there is” insisted Anakin, the others, expect for Alina and Obi-Wan agreed with him.

“Please step aside” continue Luke, ignoring the naysayers. “You can not win, the only thing your actions will create is more violence.” 

“Death of the Jedi is all I wish,” snapped Grievous.

“I can sense your feelings” admitted Luke. “I don’t doubt that your anger towards the Jedi isn’t there. I’m not even going to say that they don’t deserve it, but what good will killing them do. It will never make you happy. And Dooku” he looked at the older man. “The whole reason why you fought this war was because of the corruption in the senate. In the past days, the Senate has gone through a sever cleaning, a majority of the corrupted senators are gone. What good is your fight.”

Dooku and Grievous answer by ordering their droids to open fire.

"Stop doctor Phil-ing and start slicing them up like sushi,” snapped Galen, catching several bolts with his lightsaber. 

Luke nodded “you and I will take grievous, the others will take Dooku, and the old order will take the droids.”

“If its alright with everyone I will like to take Dooku solo” admitted Corran, moving forward and closer to Dooku. “If you are willing of course.” He bowed to Dooku, an impressive feat with the blaster bolts flying everywhere.

“Why Corran,” asked Luke.

“Dude is it because I said you didn’t do anything,” asked Galen. “You know that I didn’t mean. I was just cranky.” 

Corran smiled at them before focusing on Dooku. “I am a master of makashi, Dooku is known as the greatest makashi master which means that if I defeat him I will earn the title as the makashi master and it wouldn’t be boasting, a feat that Jedi are not allowed to do, for it will be the truth. It will mean much to me if you will allow me the chance to prove myself.” He bowed again to Dooku as he began to remove his green robe. 

Dooku gave a cruel smile, “well how can I refuse such a request. The two took the fencing stance used by the makashi form and began to fence. Swiping at each other as their feet began to dance across the rocky terrain.”

“Fine. Galen you with me the rest of you take out the droids.” With that Luke and Galen launch across the field to grievous. Each one took a side of grievous, leaving them with only two lightsabers instead of trying to combat all four of his. They move independently, not attempting to combine their attacks, but taking on each side as if they were a sole fighter.

The rest of the Jedi (with the exception of Alina) quickly moved onto the droids. The old order cut at them with lightsabers, but Ezra and Sabine were raised to use the lightsabers as a last resort. Ezra jumped onto the shoulders of one of the assassin droids and hacked into its system, taking control of it and having it fire at its fellow droids. The few droids that it didn’t destroy fired and destroy the drone, Ezra though, had long ago jumped off and was on his way to his next target.

Sabine chose to keep her distance from the fight and instead, she pulled open her backpack and deftly assemble a grenade launcher that she likes to carry into battles. She opened fire on a pocket of droids, sending a majority of them up into the air in pieces.

“My design,” she said with clear pride in her voice to the senators nearby. “Ten times more destructive.”

With the help of the old order, the group managed to take out the droids quickly, leaving on the duel left, but not for long.

Galen seemed to come to the conclusion that two blades against two other blades were a stalemate and decided to end it one way or the other. He sliced at the droid and when distracted he quickly attached but ends of his blades together creating a staff similar to Darth Maul with the only difference was that one blade was blue while the other was red. He twirled the blade and force it up, slicing off the cyborg’s arms.

In the confusion and screaming, Luke got the upper hand and neatly slice off his two cyborg arms as well. Grievous collapse to the ground staring up in anger at the two Jedi looking down at him.

“Surrender” demanded Luke.

“Never” snapped Grievous he launched himself at Luke and bite the young man’s fingers.

Luke yelped having not expected that, Galen responded immediately, like the dangerous arms he removed this dangerous limb as well and cut the cyborg head off. This was followed by Luke and Galen’s usual arguments about when killing was necessary. 

Unfortunately for Dooku, he wasn’t doing any better than his compatriots. Corran was young and skill not just in Makashi but also in reading his opponent, the true power behind the fighting style. He saw all of Dooku’s openings and them viciously. Finally, Dooku’s age caught up to him and he made one mistake too many. When their blades cross for the umpteenth time, Dooku failed to respond in time as Corran twisted his own blade around his forcing the blade out of Dooku’s hand and send it flying to the side. He pointed the blade tip at Dooku’s chest. Yield.

Dooku glared but he had to admit that he was bested by the child. "Fine," he snapped. The boy called Obi-Wan over who deftly cuffed Dooku with force suppression handcuffs. The three of them joined the others who had to gather around Luke and Galen. Alina was treating the only wound the group had, Luke’s bite mark as Luke and Galen came to an agreement that they will agree to disagree. Ezra and Sabine were examining the remains of the robots, Ezra expressing a desire to collect droids since he now had collected almost all the types of helmets out there. All in all, everybody was fine despite the recent fight.

That is until a second ship, a larger one appeared in the sky, landing almost on top of them.

The symbol that flash across its wing caused a loud sigh of relief to fill the opening. It was a republic ship, the old order’s headship.

“Is Chopper and Roger ever going to appear” asked Ezra.

“Those two are probably drinking oil, and completely forgotten us” muttered Corran.

The ship landed and for the second time in a few hours the Jedi council set foot on the rocky ground of the citadels planet.

“Jedi” called Mina, the head senator, she stepped forward and brushed some of the dirt off her clothes. “Thank you for rescuing my colleges and myself.” She bowed with the dignitary as if they were meeting on Coruscant.

The council bowed in return. “Glad we are to see none of you were hurt,” admitted Yoda.

“Rest assure” continue Mace “we will get you safely back.” He jester to the ship “please get on and make yourself comfortable. We will leave just as soon as we have a chance to talk to the Jedi that rescued you.”

As if on command, the senators became boisterous, the fears from the ordeal already being forgotten. 

Once they were gone the council turned to the new Jedi. The looks on their faces were enough to freak the new order out.

“Masters,” asked obi-wan starting to get uncomfortable himself. “Is there anything you wish to say…or…”

He drifted off as Yoda walked towards Luke, who, absently kneel down so he could meet Yoda’s intense gaze. 

After a few minutes of this Yoda nodded his head, “look like your father you do, but, your mother’s child you are, young Skywalker.”

Luke backed off in shock. He wasn’t alone the new order looked just as surprised as him. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan just stare, their confusion too great for them to be shocked.

Finally Luke asked, “how did you know.”

“Roger, the droid, he ratted you out,” explain Mace. “Not intently, but he was kind enough to share a video of the times that you're masters battle him. When I saw a video of my own grandpadawan as an adult, it became clear that you guys were from the future.” 

“Makes sense it does” explain Yoda. “Why Anakin Skywalker was thought to be the prophecy, for he is the father of the prophecy. His power and yours are similar.”  
“I’m a little confuse” admitted Anakin. “Are you saying that this is my kid.” He pointed to Luke. “He can’t be, he’s my age.”

“I’m from the future” admitted Luke looking apolitically at his father. “You wouldn’t have me until the end of the clone war. I came from about twenty years into your future.” 

“Grim the future must have been, for all of you to come back” stated Yoda.

Luke nodded looking sad. “It wasn’t great. For one thing, you were dead dad as was our mom.” Luke had decided that if asked he would tell his dad that he was dead. And thus it was probably good that Leia didn’t come on the citadel rescue mission. She would have humiliated and hurt their father by going into depth about what he became.

Padme died whispered Anakin, completely forgetting who he was standing in front of or the part that he had died as well.

“Obi-Wan said that you and mom were just so close that neither of you could live without the other. When mom found out you had died it killed her,” whispered Luke. It was the truth just as much as Obi-Wan’s story about how Anakin had been betrayed and killed by Vader. All about the perceptive. 

Anakin sat down, the color on his face was gone. Luke continue his story knowing that the older Jedi was really waiting to hear the justification for time travel. “Our galaxy was hard" defended Luke. “The republic was gone and in its place was a Sith empire. Naturally for such a thing to occur the Jedi order as well. I created the new order from the ashes of the old. I also studied the mistakes made by the old to ensure that my order will survive in a climate that was much harsher then the old had faced in years.” 

“Despite that, we wouldn’t have chosen to time travel” defended Corran. “For good or bad, it's our galaxy, and it wasn’t like we didn’t have hope. We were small in numbers but we were very strong and we had helped. The rebels, they were a large group of people that we're fighting to restore the republic. It was trying and hard but we were actually succeeding. In a few years, we could have even face the emperor.” 

“But then someone fell into a back hole.” Ezra pointed discretely at Luke in case anyone had forgotten how Luke ended up on their planet months ago. “It created a ripple where Sidious knew about the rebels and us long before anyone of us was born. He sent assassins to kill our parents before we were born, and he even killed leaders of the rebellion before there was a rebelling. But that wasn’t the worse of it. Since there creation the rebellion has made it their top priority to stop the empire from finishing its greatest weapon the death star. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet with just one blast.”

“What.” Everyone stared in surprise at Dooku. They had forgotten him. The man now stared at the new order. “That wasn’t part of the plan. The plan was to create an empire yes but one that the people will love, that will stand for truth and justice not fear from some sort of superweapon.”

“Hate to break it to you buddy boy,” said Galen, “but Sidious lied to you. Don’t be so surprised. It's the Sith way to lie, especially to each other. It was always his plan to kill you off, which he did, and create himself an empire even more corrupt and cruel than the republic ever was. At least with the rebels and us, we were able to delay the creation of the death star for years. But once Luke jumped into the past, the future change to one where all alone Luke was easily taken by Sidious who learn all about his enemies before they even became his. Without the rebels or us the weapon was finished on time five years after the empire was created and he used it to destroy all the planets that he knew were the centers of rebel feelings. Mandalore, Naboo, Alderaan is just the high civilian planets that he destroyed by the time we jumped back in time. By then we had no choice not only would we cease to exist but all those people on those planets and any hope of stopping were counting on us to change the past.” 

"And since we had to go back to change things,” explained Alina. “We figure we might as well change it for the better. Obi-Wan was a great help. The one from our time” she explained to the confused Obi-Wan. “He wasn’t just in the center of all the action, he didn’t just know all the battles and the codes, but he also knew the players. He knew how certain people will react when we got involved which was the biggest help of all.”

“Although those Federation convoy codes and delivery dates were very helpful on getting supplies thanks for that” added Sabine with a wink. 

“They're both right. I didn’t get a chance to say this but thanks, master. We couldn’t have done it without you.” Luke, clapped a hand on Obi-Wan’s stone shoulder. He seemed to have frozen in shock. Either from his role in the adventure, the fact that he was Luke’s master, or that he had told the kids how to rob ships like pirates.  
“But it's all over now” continue Luke as if he was trying to reassure Obi-Wan. "The separatist and the republic are signing a peace treaty. He won’t be able to use a few more years of war to weaken the republic’s defenses ad thus making a takeover possible. Just focus on that right now master.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, the treaty. It will make this all seem like a bad dream.”

“That will not work” commented Dooku from where he was standing. Everyone turned to look at him. “The separatist are sending reinforcements to the citadel. You will never make it out of the system.” 

Luke frowned at that. “We will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it.” He walked up to the ramp and ignore the group as he sat down in a jumper seat and waited. He stroke his chin a habit that he had picked up from Obi-Wan for when he was thinking.

The entire group was tense as they lifted off from the planet. The entire Jedi armada was also placed on high alert but no word had come in about a separatists reinforcement. The group began to leave the system right as several ships left hyperspace.

“Stop” shouted Luke, grabbing the cannon controls from one Jedi. "They aren’t separatist. Sense them, they mean us no harm.”

The Jedi in the group did reach out to the ships and sure enough, they sense no ill will among the group. The communication signal went off indicating that the wide array of ships wanted to talk to the group.

“Umm masters,” asked the knight at the communications desk, the confusion of not being shot at was clear across his face. Should we answer? He was looking at Yoda for his orders.

“By all means.” Yoda’s face full of mirth, "answer the call, we will.”

The light beep and a hologram of a young woman and man appeared in the center of the room. “Jedi,” said the woman in a dignified voice. The young man though response with “mom.”

“Lux,” asked Mina moving pass the Jedi to look at her son. “What are you doing here. Who are these people.”

Lux stammer as if he didn’t know how to respond. It was the young woman who explained. “I’m Steela ma’am, leader of the Onderon rebel cell.”

“Rebel cell? On my home planet, who my son is a part of.” Mina now focused on him as if trying to decide what she should be the angriest about.

“It's not what you think” shouted Lux. “We aren’t trying to destroy Onderon. We are protecting it.” Mina looked at her son as if she doubted him but let him continue. “We defend Onderon” explained Lux. "Instead of relying on the separatist and the republic to protect us we protect ourselves and insured that Onderon is truly being cared for. We aren’t alone” he waved his hands at the other ships. “The new order has taught many worlds how to care for and defend themselves.” 

The Jedi all gave Luke a look. Luke looked embarrassed. “If they can defend themselves then it's one less world for the Jedi to worry about. Who knows if all the worlds were capable of independence then maybe the Jedi can go back to their true motives, gathering knowledge and beating slavers. I also thought that it may help with the civil war if worlds weren’t forced to join sides out of fear of being conquered.”

“Its true ma’am” explained Steela. “You know as well as us that the Onderon people have never wanted to be part of the war. We were forced into the separatist camp just like many other worlds were forced to choose aside. The Jedi taught us how to fend for ourselves to ensure our freedom and when we heard that the war was prolonged due to your imprisonment. Well, we decided to take matters into our own hands instead of waiting for the republic or separatist to move. We all came to help. We would have arrived sooner but this system was being blocked by an armada of ships.”

“Took them out you did,” asked Yoda, looking slightly surprised. 

The young woman smiled as confirmation. 

“Hmm,” said Yoda looking deep in thought “saw this coming I did not, but good it may bring.” That was all he would say on the matter as the Jedi left the system with the rebels following as backup.


	28. Coursant

Chapter 28: Coursant

The return ship was part of a large parade of ships for each system they passed they were treated by a large armada of ships celebrating the end of the war and many of them join in on the journey home. 

Finally, they arrived at Coruscant and took a shuttle down to the senate. Waiting on top of the senate dome, for their trip had been thoroughly reported on, was the senate. They were waiting for the end of the war and to welcome back their fellow senators into the senate.   
The greeting was loud as people cheer and clapped each other on the backs and in many cases sending the person to the ground. For the first time since the war’s beginning, the Jedi were also part of the greeting. To dispute the senate's official objection for them going without their approval, the senate was still relieved that the situation had been handle and also knew that it would destroy their reputation with the public and the separatist if they didn’t act like it had been there idea all along. 

It was Bail who ran over to them holding the official peace treaty and requesting their signatures. Even Dooku, who had been persuaded by his old Jedi master, agreed to sign the treaty. Normally the signing of an official peace treaty would be done in the senate dome, but in the excitement, everyone had seemed to have decided to forgo traditions to sign the paper as quickly as possible and bring an end to the war. Even the separatists were caught up with there fellow senators and were lining up to sign the piece of paper against Bail’s back who as a sign of his earnest had offered his back as a writing surface. 

Finally, all except Mina had signed the paper. As she came up and took the pen from a fellow senator she called for silence from the crowd. “Thank you” she called to the group. “I cannot express the joy I feel knowing that this day has finally come. Both sides have suffered greatly from this war, why even myself has lost my husband and I know that each one of us has lost a least one person we love in the war.” Heads nodded in agreement. “I will like to take a moment to thank the Jedi. Cheering erupted at that. For all that they have done to bring about the peace including rescuing my colleges and me from warmongers. I will especially like to thank the young man who led the rescue.” She grabbed Luke from the crowd where he had to disappear and brought him into the center where poor Luke nearly fell over when everyone within reach started to clap him on the back. “This Jedi lead a team into an impossible fortress and despite all the obstacles we face he kept a cool head and lead us out of the citadel. I doubt that anyone else could have done a better job. So thank you young Jedi, you have the gratitude of the newly rejoin republic, a stronger republic. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

The group cheered. Then out of nowhere a dark presence burst through the force that surrounded the top of the building. The malice was so potent that even the nonforce sensitives became unease and stepped away from the cause. Soon a spot was clear with councilor palatine standing in the center. He didn’t look like palatine, he face was twisted into an intense glare, his eyes were glowing yellow. Before any of the Jedi could react palatine raised a hand. As if hit by an invisible boulder Luke was thrown across the landing. The senators all screeched and push themselves to the far edges off the landing, trying to stay as far as possible from the fight. 

Luke didn’t get up. Instead, he lay there gasping as if the same invisible boulder was now resting on his chest. You ruined everything stormed the creature that once was the supreme counselor. Decades of planning of scheming and you fell from the sky and ruined all of it. He pulled out from under his cloak a red lightsaber and marched over to Luke preparing to end the young grandmaster's life.

He raised the blade and brought it down. Instead of a soft thud of a blade hitting flesh, there was a loud kressh sound as it was met with another blade. A purple blade.

All eyes turn to the figure who was wielding the purple bade. It wasn’t Mace. It was Padme.

“Leave my baby brother alone Sith” she shrieked at the Sith as she threw him back several feet. 

Luke took the respite to get back on his feet and pull out his green blade. “I thought we been over this Leia,” he said to his sister. “I’m the older brother, I’m the head of the order.” 

“Jury still out" was Leia’s response as she pulled out the elaborate hairpiece. It fell to the ground where it was quickly followed by high heels. When Leia cut long slips into the dress to allow her to move, the transformed was complete. She no longer looked like Padme her mother but Leia, Jedi, and the moon of the chosen one prophecy. 

She lit her second lightsaber and launch her attack. Luke quickly followed soon.  
It was quickly clear to Anakin that unlike when Luke teamed up with Galen to take on grievous, where they fought separately, Luke and Leia worked together. The seemed to take teamwork to the next level, the way that one would bloke an attack meant for the other and how the other knew they would and thus ignore the threat to their life. They were truly in-sync as if they share one mind. 

There fighting style though was quite different. Luke’s seemed to be random, a mixture of multiple styles without any clear favorite and he used a single bland lightsaber. Leia though used two blades and seemed to have created a hybrid style that was a perfect blend of Ahsoka’s and Mace’s style. Ahsoka, for knowing Ahsoka, she probably trained her, and Mace for the anger that like his father, she generated. Mace had created a fighting style that took the anger that was generated from a fight and control it, turned it into a weapon to be used against the enemy. It was a technique that Anakin had always wanted to learn but could not control his anger enough to use it. 

That wasn’t just it though. There was something else going on that Anakin couldn’t put his finger on. He studied his twins, that was still a strange thought that he was still trying to digest. But they weren’t the first twin Jedis he had met and while the fighting as one wasn’t uncommon for twins, there was something else going on. Something completely alien to him.

He studied the two’s force signature’s and most importantly their emotions. Leia was a controlled fury but Luke was nothing. He seemed not to be giving off any negative emotion, control, or otherwise. That wasn’t possible. All Jedi felt negative emotions when fighting, it was a cause of the fighting, of wanting to harm the person. An empath like Luke should be overwhelmed with anger. 

Anakin watched Luke as he swiped at Palpatine. There, for a split second, he sensed anger. He followed the anger as it was drawn from Luke and into…Leia. Anakin stared in amazement. Leia had taken Mace’s technique to the next step. Not only was she harnessing her anger but she was taking advantage of her twin bond to help herself to Luke’s as well. She took Luke’s anger out of him.

Was that the secret to the prophecy. Why despite being equals in power his son was able to be the chosen one? Because unlike Anakin whose anger acts like fuel for his powers, making him lose control, his son had his sister, the moon to absorb the anger and channel it. Allowing his son to truly shine like a sun.

The Jedi and senators all watch the fight between the three. The twins seemed to have settled into a strategy to both conserve and try on that Sith. One would attack with the blade while the other would stand back and tried to use the force to contain the old man. When the one with the blade was about to be cut down, the one holding back will attack, allowing the slightly beaten one to back up and provide force assistance as they caught their breath.  
It was only a matter of time before the two were victorious against the Sith. And there wasn’t any sort of openings for someone to intervene as Mace was trying to find. He never did like to stand on the side of a battle.

“Oh-uh” called Satine. Everyone around her had jumped. Not having expected anyone to talk and perhaps forgetting that the rest of the new order was still there.

The rest of the new order wasn’t even looking at their leaders' battle with a Sith. They were all cluster around Sabine on the edge of the landing. “What is it,” asked Galen. "What is your vizor picking up.”

“Clones. The entire Coruscant home guard. They are heading to the Jedi temple and I don’t think its to check on them. I think Palpatine has activated some sort of last resort. If he was to fail he could at least take out the temple.” 

Ezra snorted “no problem the Jedi can handle the clones and could probably do it without many casualties.” At that moment the sunlight was temporarily blocked as giant separatist landing craft flew overhead, making there way to the temple.

“Those are droid assault vehicles,” said Sabine. “Each one contains an army of droids and can deploy them at incredible speeds.”

“So. This is a problem.”

“No worries” shouted Galen smacking a fist into his palm. "There are three of those and three warriors among us. We can take one down apiece.”

“And leave the clone army to take the temple” was Sabine’s dry response. “Or did they slip your mind.”

Galen deflated slightly. “We could still take them he pressed on. But not without high clone casualties.”

“I don’t want to hurt them,” said Ezra. “Rex told me about their chips. It's not their fault, they a literally being mind control.”

“Well, we can leave them to the Jedi in the temple. The casualties won’t be as high as with us.”

“Isn’t there a way to take them out without harming them. Like some sort of computer code.”

"Your the computer expert if there was a way you would have said it!”

“I’ll do it” shouted Alina over all the noise. Everybody turned to her. “What I can do it” she defended. “My people are all about stopping conflict without harming people. I can stop the clones without permeant damage.”

“Are you sure?” asked Sabine. “You never had to take on an entire army before.”

Alina’s response was to do something she had never done before. She removed her cloak. Alina was still decked out in her yellowish-orange attire. Only now it was in the form of a long sleeve blouse and poofy pants that reminded some of them of a sultan look. The only real difference was her face. Her eyes were close, protecting them from her self defense so that they could see her for once. Pale skin and black hair. Her cheekbones appear sharp with eyes that were bigger and oval shape like a cat.

Alina smiled at the group. “I do prefer for you guys to do the confrontation. But I am capable of defeating an enemy without fighting them and without harming them. I have much experience with incapacitating someone thanks to all of you being such terrible patients. How many of you did I wrestle to the bed and knock out or paralyzed.”

The group flinched remembering the few times their pacifist healer had gotten scary. Now there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that she couldn’t handle herself.

“Alright” shouted Galen turning over to stare at the droids ships that were now getting ready to land. “New Jedi Order now is the time for us to show the Sith that we are not to be trifled. We will destroy their armies and burn them to the ground. Wahh-hooo.” Galen leaped off the skyscraper to land several miles down on top of one of the ships.

Silence as everyone including the remaining members of the new order stare at the crashing ship. A large explosion shook the ground.

“Everyone else in favor of the stairs,” asked Ezra.

“Agree” was Alina’s reply as she began to walk away.

“Hey when Luke and Leia are busy I’m the one in charge” whined Corran. “I should have been the one to give the great pre-battle speech.”

“Like anyone can complete with Galen when he gets in one of his moods” pointed out Sabine.

Galen  
Due to his impression of a meteor, Galen was the first to engage in combat. He landed on top of the nearest ship, sending the thing from a controlled descent into a free fall. Still, a majority of the ship survive the crash and began to deploy its droids. Galen let it. He sat on top of the ship, legs swinging off the side as he waited for all the droids to assemble and surround him.

“You're probably wondering why I let you deploy instead of taking out your ship in-flight,” asked Galen as if the droids were capable of such a thought. “Well, there are two reasons. One I wanted your power cell.” Galen smashed a fist into the ship coming into contact with the electric currents immediately. Instead of frying him as they did to all others, Galen absorbed the power, electric sparks began to dance all across his skin. It was why his code name was Starkiller because he could absorb energy such as a star and send it flying in any direction he wanted. “As for why I wanted the power. Well, you see I’m a mostly reform Sith. There is one teeny-tiny habit that I haven’t quite break yet.” He raised his free hand, a majority of the electricity focus on his fist. “I really like making my opponents dance.” He threw electricity at the group. Several droids shatter, those nearby jumped when the lightning almost hit them.

Galen let out a cackle sending bursts of lighting into the group “dance dance.”

Alina  
Behind Galen, Alina was the next to reach her goal. Out of all the new order members she had proven to have a knack for flying. Instead of taking stairs or plummeting to the ground, she flew over until she made a little bit rough landing in-between the temple and the clones. From experience in their own time against stormtroopers, Alina knew that the clones vizors didn’t protect them from her eyes. The first line of troops went down, clutching their heads and twisting their bodies as if they didn’t know which way was up anymore. Once they fell they no longer blocked the brother behind them from her eyes.

It went on like this for a while, line by line the soldiers fell, whatever mind control that was being used on them had made them just as intelligent as a droid. It never occurred to any of them to try to fire over their brothers and hit her before they could meet her eyes. Something that Alina was thankful for, but it wasn’t enough. They came as a wave, despite Alina’s ability to bring them down, they still manage to surge forward with their numbers alone. Alina was forced to step back several times already. While this was working it wasn’t going to stop them fast enough, eventually, they will reach the temple.

Plan b then. Alina force jumped above the group, landing into the center of the group. The clones all turn towards her. Alina ignored them as she pulled out finger cymbals, her castanets. These were not the same ones that she had given to Ahsoka months ago to help create a healing sound that would quicken her broken leg’s recovery. These were slightly bigger, requiring both hands.

“My serious apologies,” she told the clones “if its any constellation it's temporary.” She clanged them together. The sound was strengthened by the natural harmonics of the force, sending out a wave of sound around Alina and shattering any inner ear within reach. Alina was safe for she has remained in the eye of the storm. The clones were not. They all fell to the ground grabbing at their heads. A few tried to stand up only to vomit. 

Alina winced at the sight. The inner ear was in charge of balance. When it was rupture like the clones were the only result of trying to stand up was becoming nauseous. It was a last resort among her people and only to be used if facing an army. The reason why was that while the damage wasn’t permeant it did hurt and could take two months for a person to recover. It was about as far as a pacifist was willing to go to defend themselves.

“I’m really am sorry,” said Alina again, not like it would any good, the men couldn’t hear her. “But I can heal you guys up so it won’t take as long to recover. Just as soon as your chips are removed.” She jumped back as one clone almost vomited on her.

Sabine  
She adored her jetpack. She would take it over air-walking or falling (or whatever Galen called his stunt). It wasn’t as fast as the two but she could maintain control unlike the others and she just felt like a bad-ass Mandalorian whenever she used it. 

Sabine followed her target ship down to the ground. The droids were just being deployed when she landed and immediately they fire on her. Sabine pulled out her two pistols and began to take shots at the group as she rushed them. When she got within reach she switched one pistol out for a lightsaber. Sabine wage war against the droids for a while before she was forced to admit that a one-woman approach wasn’t going to work.

Sabine switched tactics, diving behind an abandoned hovercar as she opened her bag. None of her usual bombs were big enough to cover the entire army. But maybe with a few modifications, she could combine a few of the tiny bombs to make a large one.

Sabine quickly open the bombs and began to slice them together, using the force to maneuver the hard to reach wires and also using her slight pyro-kinesis to blowtorch some of the metal together. As a weapon, her pyro-kinesis wasn’t much, but it was handy when she could be her own blowtorch.

When her creation was completed Sabine launch into the air, using her jetpack and threw her new bomb into the center.

Ka-boom. The entire area boomed as the bomb exploded. When Sabine looked down she saw no droids, just a burn mark caused by the bomb. But instead of being black like all burns, since the bomb that caused it was Sabine, the fire had mixed with the paintballs in the bomb to create an orange and neon blue smear. The same colors as Sabine’s current hairstyle.  
Sabine smiled at her handiwork I always did feel that Coruscant lacked color.

Ezra  
Ok, so Ezra thought that everyone was serious when they mention taking the stairs. By the time he got off the elevator, fully expecting to beat all the idiots who choose the stairs, he had discovered that a majority were already fighting their armies. 

Cursing his luck he went after the first free army he could find. They had already landed and were fully deployed with a mixture of droids and not just the battle droids, but assassin ones along with the bendable gymnastic ones that were supposed to reflect the Ataru form that many Jedis used. Ezra wasted no time and threw himself at the larger assassin. Once on top of the droid's shoulders he plugged in his wrist computer and took control of it, ordering it to fire on its fellow droids. He then moved onto the next one, his goal, to sew chaos as the confused droids turn on one another. 

Eventually, the droids decided to ignore their corrupted brothers and focus on taking him out before he could corrupt anymore. The circled him with blasters raised. Ezra swiped his lightsaber in a full arch taking out the droids that surround him. He then sent potshots at the droids, when he wasn’t busy using the saber form of his lightsaber to reflect the droids shot. The droids were not prepared for his lightsaber/blaster weapon and were unable to keep up with the changes. 

What did it though for the droids was when they were close to capturing Ezra, he would pull out his pocket watch and focus slowly in it. Then he was gone. He would appear further away as if time had frozen for the droids but not him. The group tried to keep up but whenever they discover Ezra’s location in the crowd, he would vanish. He continued to do it until finally, he reached their ship where he locked himself in. The droids surround the ship and began to open fire on it until a new command came in. A new command that was given by the control computer on the ship. All assault droid ships had one whose job was to rely on commands from the high command to the droids assigned to the ship. 

Someone from inside the ship had hacked the computer and instead of giving the droids the higher commands in was giving the droids some new ones.

Roger was having a nice relaxing cup of oil, standing far away from the battles either on top of the tower or on the street.

“Captain!” Roger jumped in the air as a canopy of voices sounding just like him address him from behind. “Ahh don’t shoot” he shouted at the droids.

“We will never shoot you, captain,” said the head droid.

“captain? Me?” Asked Roger.

“Yes, sir new orders from the top. Follow all orders given by Roger, the battle droid.”  
Roger didn’t know what was going on but he kind of like having his men. “Well, I guess I could teach you guys a thing or two, like how to make blue milk pancakes.”

“Sir yes sir.”

“But before I do that there is one thing I have always wanted to do.” Roger climbed onto the nearest car so he stood above the droid. “Crowd surfing.” He dropped onto the crowd of droids and found himself being carried off by them. 

Corran  
According to Corran’s calculations, the droids wouldn’t reach the temple for quite a while. Meaning that there was no reason to rush. Corran was the final one on the ground and like all but Galen, his droids had enough time to assemble and began there approach. 

As calmly as ever Corran stepped in front of the approaching droids, taking off his green Corellian cloak, neatly folding it up and placing it on a nearby surface. He pulled out his lightsaber and took the opening stance for the Makashi. 

He weaved through the droids, years of memorizing battle reports and blueprints of droid machines had allowed him to know exactly where on each droid he should strike to take it out. A keen sense of the battlefield allowed him to plan his strikes so they took out more than just once. It wasn’t flashy like the others and it did take him longer, but eventually, Corran reached the ship wherewith one strike to the command computer and the droids shut off, waiting for further instructions that would never reach them.

Corran returned to the top of the senate where the twins were still fighting, figuring that the others could handle the cleanup and the twins may need backup. 

He was greeted by Dooku. “Impressive” admitted the older man. “I didn’t think that the Makashi could be used in a melee format. Its usually only good in one-on-one combat.”

Corran preened under the rare praise. “Perhaps for those who are simple-minded. But to two masters such as us, we know that the true power of the makshi comes from the mind and the ability to read an opponent so that all you need is one strike to disable them. Any more is just barbaric.”

Dooku grinned at that. “Too true.”

Luke and Leia  
The twins had fallen into there pattern of one attack and one backup and recover, then switch. They had stopped attacking at the same time to conserve their strength which meant that the battle could last hours with neither side giving an inch. It would have if not for one error, one mistake that messed up the whole flow of the battle. Luke fell. It was more like a stumble through and was capable of getting back up to strike again. Only Leia didn’t see that. All she saw was Luke’s fall before throwing herself at palatine. For a second Palpatine hesitate, not sure who was attacking him. A second of confusion on all sides was all that it took for Leia and Luke to cross sword right through Palpatine.

The three stare in confusion at where the two blades met through his chest. Then Palpatine let out a howl. The twins were thrown back by an explosion of anger and dark into the force. They pulled themselves to their feet in time to see Palpatine collapse onto the ground, his body starting to decay right in front of them as if the dark side was eating his flesh.

The wind howled for what felt like forever as the twins cling to each other weathering the worst of the blast until finally, it began to settle. It took several more minutes of peace before the twins were willing to open their eyes. All that remained of Palpatine was a soot outline.


	29. Farewells

Chapter 29: Farewells

In Lothal’s southern hemisphere there was a dry canyon that had been carved from water that once roamed the entire land. Upon first glance, you would assume that the settlement for the Lothal Jedis its's nothing more than just one side of the canyon wall. But upon closer inspection you would have noticed the small window holes that suggested a hollow inside. and maybe you would notice a few of the ladders and outdoor elevator that took passengers up to it the small perch carve halfway up the wall that acted like an entrance to the secret home.

Today Lothal base was full. Fuller, then it have ever been in centuries, for today was the day of the grand opening of the Lothal Jedis or the outrun who would now patrol the outer rim and even a little bit of the middle rim. 

everyone who was anyone was invited to the celebration senators from both the inside and the outside rims, and of course the Jedi. Jedi from the old order Jedi from the new order and the guest of honor, the new Lothal Jedi who due to being in charge of the entire outer rim had already decided that their order codes would reflect more of the older ones. allowing them a more developed a more nomadic lifestyle and of course have families. it was after all how they managed to convince so many Jedi from the Courscant to come along with getting more parents to give their children to the new Lothal temple.

To help the Lothal temple get on its feet, half of the new High Council of Lothal would be made up of former Courscant council members. Including Plo-Koon, Obi-Wan, and Mace’s former padawan, Deepa. 

“What about you” asked Luke to Anakin. He Anakin Padme, and Leia had moved to the back of the small entry to the Lothal temple. They were trying to have a conversation over the loud shouts of everyone else. Anakin and Padme were having a we're getting to know their future children and of course Luke and Leia were getting to know the parents that they had never met.

“I thought I will hang out on Lothal” admitted Anakin “at least for a couple of years until they get establish. But afterward, I was going to join the new rebel program.”   
“The new rebel program.”

“Yeah it's quite fascinating," said Padme. “It's based on you guys work with the rebels. they're going to create a giant ship that will travel indefinitely across the outer rim offering assistance to anybody who needs it and they're gonna be staffed by Jedi and rebel members. Assisting anyone who needs help with anything. For example, if pirates are raiding or quakes, plagues famine, or political issues we’ll be able to assist small Worlds that aren’t usually able to get much help from the government and by being a constant movement in traveling into the small little unknown spaces they will be able to better help small farmers and civilizations that can't exactly communicate with the republic or anyone else to get any meaningful help anytime soon.”

“And it's going to be staff,” said Anakin. “With both Jedi and rebels. so they're going to have Jedis that specialized, like me, infighting, but I also have Jedi from the corps. I have heard that a majority of the corps will join us, the exploratory corps, the medical, agriculture as well. And the rebels will also be sending in their specialist bring in regular non-force-sensitive people in as well.” 

“They have already named the ship,” said Padme. “it's gonna be home one hopefully it's successful enough and we can create another ship, and then we will be able to stretch as far as we can and help everyone.”

“Sounds like a good goal,” said Leia.

“Yep,” said Padme. “It will be perfect it will have fighting and Jedi work for Anakin and political negation work for me. finally a job for both of us together. She put her hand in Anakin’s who smiled back. Since the council knew about their relationship and Anakin had joined the Lothal temple which allowed marriage, the two could finally be a couple in public.” 

“you guys should be going back to the future soon,” said Padme. “You said something about the portal being on Lothal.”

“Yep,” said Luke “there's a place where time tends to be nonlinear here on Lothal. it was how Leia the others manage to track me down. and that's the only way to get back to the precise time that we left. otherwise, if we took my route we could end up anywhere and any time.” 

“But it has to remain a secret,” said Leia. “Which is why we came to the party to say our goodbyes. Now that Lothal Jedi is up and running and the separatist have re-join the republic. We finally feel that it's safe for us to go home. Ezra has already talked to the Lothal-wolves. They take us to the time palace, or doorway or whatever it was called. With the wolves as guides, no one will be able to follow us and find the entrance. The last thing the galaxy needs is for a time portal to become common knowledge.”

“so what happens when you go back into the future,” asked Padme. “Would there be two of you?”

“No,” said Leia “from what I've been told we will merge other us’s we will have their memories and our own.”

“So you will remember growing up with us,” asked Padme. “birthday parties and family trips.” 

“yes,” said Leia 

“Good," said Padme clutching her chest. “For a second there I was afraid that in 18 years my children will have no memory of me.”

"There will be a little confusion" admitted Leia "in the few days after we arrive home. But only we and whoever waited for us back in the world between world affected effect."

Luke jumped in it would be interesting to see who waited for us it will be a measurement between what they lost when the republic fell and what they gain in the years that followed. I imagine for Obi-Wan and the few Jedi who survived, that losing their entire Jedi family will be too much for them and they will probably choose to forget. They won’t be in the world between worlds which would protect their memories of the old timeline. 

Yeah, agree Leia. I think that the only people who will be waiting for us will be master Deepa’s padawan and his wife and child. that's the reason why no matter how much he may miss know how much losing Deepa and the Jedi at such a young age scarred him. He could never give up his wife or child. Especially if he will get them back and the only cost is to just remember the pain. Which reminds me. We need to warn Deepa that in 22 years and four months her Padawan is going to disappear and then reappear on Lothal with a wife and child. And is going to act like she is a ghost. 

We’ll warn her for you said Anakin.

And we will prepare too said Padme for when you guys disappear and magically reappear on Lothal. 

The gathering continues throughout the day and until the evening. Until finally, Yoda called for silence. “thanks I wish to give he said to the group. To the youngling Jedi Order. Opened our eyes they did.” 

The group cheered as Luke blushed brightly at the praise. “thank you Master Yoda he said. It's been our pleasure to help. Now it's almost time for us to go but before we do we wanted to give you guys one final gift he said and show one secret about this place.”

With a nod of his head the group walked over to the large table have been covered up by a tarp and the only thing on it was a sign that said ‘do not put your drink here.’ Corran removed it to reveal an ancient stone-like table. Like an old version of the battle boards that the Jedi general’s used to plan campaigns. 

“We will need some assistance,” said Luke. He turned to Anakin “how about you help us out.” Anakin nodded and handed his drink to Padme before he join his future son at the table. “When we tell you to, pull that lever.” He pointed to the lever on the side table. Anakin nodded and watched as the seven members of the new order took positions around the table. 

With a level of grace as if they had practiced this, each member removed their kyber crystal from their lightsabers. All expect Alina who removed her pure white one from her necklace and as one they placed all seven crystals into the slots on the table. immediately the table begin to glow brightly as the power of multiple kybers fueled the ancient machine. 

The seven members took a step back and raised their hands as if levitating an unseen object. As if commanded the center of the table shot a bright light up into the air. projections caused by the force begin to appear in the sky above the table. the Jedi in the group all stared in wonderment while the non-Jedi just looked around the group as if perplexed by their reactions. 

“Pull the lever Anakin,” said Luke. Anakin pulled the lever, the top of the table began to open up, retracting into the sides and turning the table into a shallow bowl that was full of sand. Once free the sand began to slowly lift into the air and take the shape and positions for the force projections creating images that now everyone could see. Now everyone was gasping in amazement, force-sensitive and non-force sensitive alike as the lights of the table dance-off against the sand spheres.  
“this” explained Luke “is how the Jedi of old charted the galaxy. Not by stars but by life the earliest maps, mapped life itself and told the Jedi which planets were full of it. For the brightest a planet was in the force, the more sand was used, the more life it had.” 

“there's a lot of projection maps like this throughout the galaxy if you know where to look.” Explained Corran. “The Jedi and je’daii alike set them up at all their waylaid stations or anywhere that they would stay for long periods. but the one on Lothal is the only one with an adaption to it that allowed non force sensitive people to see exactly what the force sensitives do.” 

“and that's for a simple reason” explained Leia taking over. “Just because your parents are Jedis doesn’t automatically mean that you would have a connection to the force and since they lived here on Lothal for generations. after a few generations not everyone was force sensitive. Unlike modern times or even the early republic, the Jedi weren’t nomadic, meaning that they still lived with their family. For as far as the Jedi knew there were no other world out there that could sustain life.” 

“Picture it,” said Galen. “this temple hasn’t change much since it was first inhabitant. imagine being those Jedi living on as far as they knew the edge of the galaxy. And the only planet out there with life on it. the roaring fires are kindling down for bedtime and they decide to create a map one that they had probably made back in Typhon before its destruction. The map would tell them if they were truly alone for as far as they knew there was no one else. They created the je’daii map that their ancestors used to make but this time they made a change. They added the sand to make it accessible to their non-force sensitive family members.” 

“And then they turned it on. They expect only a small spark” explained Ezra. “And only a few grains of sand to appear but instead all of the grain of sands begin to fly and all the lights begin to dance off the projections. Showing an entire galaxy full of life all they had to do was go out and explore.”

“When you think of it like that,” said Sabine. “It makes sense why the Jedi spend thousands of centuries on exploration and the nomadic lifestyle of the Jedi. For they had to go to every single planet that their maps told them contain life so that they could see with their own eyes. They had to turn over every single rock and stare down every single ocean until finally they've seen all. Centuries past and their non-force sensitive families no longer travel with them but instead choose to settle down on some of those paradise planets. But for the Jedi, the need to find new life continues to push forward." 

It's something to think about" said Luke finishing up "when you guys are moving forward into your new future and bringing back these old traditions. It's important to think about the mindset of those elder Jedi as you stand in their footsteps."

World between world  
Hera had started her watch the minute Ezra and Sabine and the others left. For the first minute, she announce each 30-second interval. For the final minute, she started announcing for each 10-second mark until they reach the final 10. Then she counted down. Right as she shouted one, a big flash filled the room as the doorway on the ground swirled around before spewing human forms of light out of its mouth. The light forms began to dim and take on human shape until the new order was standing where they had stood just two minutes ago.

Ezra Sabine shouted Kaana and Hera as one. The younger members of the ghost crew ran to their adoptive parents' arms and fell into a big group hug with the baby Jacen getting squash in the middle and loving it. Fenn Rau stood guard over the group. 

“Skygirl, Skyboy,” shouted Ahsoka as she gave the twins a warm hug.

“Auntie Snips,” they shouted in agreement.

Ahsoka glared back at them. “He told you to say that, didn’t he?”

“Yep," said Leia in agreement.

“Now I don’t want to leave,” she proclaimed almost pouting as if she was back to being a teenage padawan. “But your auntie is glad to see you two are alright,” she shouted as she pulled them into another hug.

“Galen,” shouted Juno as she flung herself at him. 

Galen caught her and whirled her around. “I missed you so much” he proclaimed almost crying. “Being single for all those months and not being able to hit on anyone. It was a real test of Jedi valor. Did you miss me?”

“It's only been two minutes for me,” admitted Juno. “But I am still so proud of you.”

Galen whined “next time your coming with me just so that I don’t have to be alone. I don’t care if that’s not how time travel works.”

“I could have come with you master,” shouted proxy.

"I think I would have preferred to go alone.”

Corran sighed as he sat down on the ground. “And of course, no one is here to greet me. And to think Courscant Jedi were convinced that by allowing Jedi to marry we Corellian Jedi will be emotional. But no when the choice came between losing their memory of a painful future and me they didn’t choose me.”

Alina put a hand on his shoulder. “Think of it in different terms," she said softly to him. "They trusted us enough to know that we will be successful and saw no reason to wait around for us.”

“That doesn’t help” shouted Corran.

Luke laughed as he overheard Corran. “Well no matter what he said I think we are all ready to leave to finally see the fruits of all those months of planning and work.”  
Leia nodded along with Ahsoka. When the rest of the group agreed Luke lead them outside and into the new world for the new order.


End file.
